una extraña en el castillo
by Eric15-chan
Summary: Haru se vio envuelta en una embarazosa situación cuando, una vez más, tuvo que resolver los problemas de su prima. Tenía que enfrentarse con Hibari, el desconocido con el que Kyoko Sasagawa se había comprometido. Pero él no era un hombre fácil de convencer, y exigía el cumplimiento de la promesa hecha por Kyoko. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en aquél matrimonio sin sentido?


Una extraña en el castillo

Haru se vio envuelta en una embarazosa situación cuando, una vez más, tuvo que resolver los problemas de su prima. Tenía que enfrentarse con Hibari, el desconocido con el que Kyoko Sasagawa se había comprometido. Pero él no era un hombre fácil de convencer, y exigía el cumplimiento de la promesa hecha por Kyoko. ¿Por qué tendría tanto interés en aquél matrimonio sin sentido?

Capítulo 1

-¡Haru, por favor! Tienes que ayudarme. No tengo nadie más a quien acudir.

Sentada en la alfombra persa frente al fuego, Haru Miura se dijo con sarcasmo que la propensión de Kyoko hacia lo teatral iba a ser desperdiciada en hablar de algo tan frívolo como el matrimonio. Pero no pensaba prestarle oídos e ignoraría el uso del diminutivo de su nombre. Lo había oído mil veces, siempre que su prima Kyoko se metía en líos y solicitaba auxilio, desde que era niña e iba a la escuela.

-¿No tienes a nadie? -preguntó con ironía, fijando su mirada en el magnífico anillo de zafiros y diamantes que adornaba la mano izquierda de Kyoko.

-¡Tsuna no debe saberlo! - exclamó ésta -. Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

-¡Nada más fácil!. ¿Cómo voy a decirle lo que ignoro? Además, no quiero saberlo, Kyoko-chan. Ya no somos niñas desu. Yo te sacaba de los líos en que te metías con Nanny y con la hermana Benedict, pero ya eres una mujer. Tienes que aprender a resolver tus propios problemas.

-¡Haru-chan! No seas tan dura conmigo.

-Ya es hora de que alguien lo sea. Tío Knuckle lleva años echándote a perder.

Kyoko asintió con humildad. Sus enormes ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Lo sé..., pero ayúdame, Haru-chan. Eres mi última esperanza.

-¡Tonterías! No sé lo que has hecho, pero mi consejo es que acudas a Tauna-kun y se lo cuentes todo. En seis semanas estarás casada con él y no creo que entonces puedas seguir ocultándole las cosas... -su voz se hizo titubeante al ver a Kyoko esconder la cara entre las manos y echarse a llorar con desconsuelo.

-¡Cariño! -Haru se levantó y fue a sentarse en el gran sofá, junto a Kyoko, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros-. La cosa no puede ser tan grave, estoy segura.

-¡Sí lo es! - la voz de Kyoko se ahogó en un sollozo-. Estoy metida en un gran lío y tal vez ni haya boda. Papá enfermará otra vez por mi culpa, estoy segura.

-¡Entonces es mejor que me lo digas! -repuso Haru con voz cansada y al momento la asaltó un terrible pensamiento que le hizo mirar a su prima-. Kyoko, tú no has..., quiero decir que no estarás...

-¡No, no! -Kyoko agitó la cabeza con vigor. A pesar de su confusión, una expresión soñadora se reflejó en sus hermosos rasgos-. Tsuna-kun ha dicho siempre que me respeta demasiado para tratar de anticipar las cosas.

-¡Qué delicadeza por su parte! -dijo Haru con cierta ironía.

Sus propias opiniones acerca del novio de Tsuna le catalogaban como un tipo inocuo y las ingenuas palabras de su prometida lo confirmaban. Kyoko era una joven de extraordinaria hermosura, poseedora de una brillante cascada de pelo rubio y una figura voluptuosa y Haru no podía concebir que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas venciera la tentación de intentar hacerle el amor. Pero Kyoko parecía estar convencida de que él era el hombre que podía hacerla feliz y eso era lo que en realidad importaba. Haru se guardó sus dudas acerca de que Peter le hubiera propuesta matrimonio a Kyoko de no haber sido ella hija de Knuckle Sasagawa.

-Está bien -dijo con suavidad-. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Hay... alguien más -suspiró Kyoko

-¿Otro hombre? -a Haru le costaba trabajo creerlo. Kyoko había tenido muchos novios antes de conocer a Tsuna. Desde su adolescencia, siempre estaba locamente enamorada de alguien y viviendo la emoción de los primeros encuentros, o las lágrimas y recriminaciones de la ruptura. Sin embargo, Haru hubiera jurado que su devoción hacia Tsuna-kun era cierta-. ¿Le conozco yo?

-¡No. Es un francés -contestó Kyoko.

-Supongo que le conociste cuando estuviste con Hana Kurokawa en París. ¡No me digas que se trata de aquel terrible Lampo del que hablabas en tus cartas!

-¡No, no! Aunque, indirectamente, la culpa fue suya. De no haberme hecho tanto daño, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido enredarme con ese Hibari.

-Así que se llama Hibari. ¿Cómo le conociste?

-¡Pero si no le conozco! -repuso Kyoko con mirada inocente.

-¡No digas tonterías! Nadie puede enamorarse de alguien a quien no conoce.

-Es que yo no estoy enamorada, Haru. Ya te digo que jamás le he visto. Fue sólo... Cuando lampo me despreció por esa horrible P. Shitt, quería morirme. Nunca me había sentido tan humillada. Ya nada me importaba, de modo que cuando Hibari escribió y me sugirió que nos casáramos, me pareció un enviado de la Providencia.

Haru escuchaba llena de asombro.

-¿Quieres decir que un extraño te escribió para proponerte matrimonio?

-No exactamente. Ya me carteaba con él antes de eso. Es primo en segundo o tercer grado de Hana, según dice ella, pero su familia no se lleva bien con él. Parece que es una especie de oveja negra. Creo que vivió mucho tiempo en el extranjero, pero regresó al heredar un castillo en namimori y escribió a los padres de Hana para hacer las paces. Ellos se indignaron mucho. A Hana y a mí nos pareció muy dura su actitud y decidimos que si ellos no contestaban, nosotras lo haríamos...

-¿Y él os contestó?

-Si, claro. Nos envió una carta muy amable y divertida, como si nos llevara la corriente. Pero Hana no quiso volverle a escribir. Tuvo miedo de que sus padres se enterasen y cancelaran la fiesta de deportes de invierno que planeaban, de modo que fui yo quien contesté. Poco después ya nos carteábamos con regularidad. Llegué a contarle muchas cosas, incluso lo referente a Lampo y mi ruptura con él. Era maravilloso poder desahogarse con alguien ajeno al asunto y, por lo tanto, imparcial. Fue entonces cuando me propuso matrimonio.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Te dio alguna razón? ¿Acaso sentía pena por ti?

-No. Él planteó las cosas claras. Su oferta fue como una proposición de negocios, ya que necesitaba con urgencia una esposa para arreglar una dificultad legal -no especificó cuál- y como yo me sentía tan desesperada y confusa, pensó que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Pero seguro que, al darte cuenta en lo que te estabas metiendo, le pondrías fin al asunto...

-Eso es lo malo, que... acepté.

-¡KYOKO-CHAN!

-Por favor, ya te he dicho que estaba desesperada por lo de Lampo. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por desquitarme. ¡Me habría casado con el mismísimo Barbazul! Aquello era una salida. Si me comprometía con Hibari Kyoya, Lampo pensaría que ya no le quería. Y la verdad es que no le quería. ¡Lástima que no lo comprendiese a tiempo!

-¡La verdad, KYOKO, debías estar loca para hacer una cosa así!

-Después de todo lo que había sufrido por Lampo, un matrimonio de conveniencia me parecía una bendición. Me decidí. Él envió unos papeles para firmar y algún dinero, supongo que para mi ajuar de boda. Yo no le había hablado y él debió imaginar que vivía con la familia de Hana.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?

-No lo toqué. Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces papá sufrió su primer ataque al corazón. Iba a hacerlo, lo admito, pero me mandó llamar, me olvidé de todo lo demás, así que el dinero está intacto.

-Bien, cuéntame el resto. Habrá algo más.

-Sí, pero ya lo sabes: conocí a Tsuna. Creo que desde el primer momento comprendimos que éramos el uno para el otro y olvidé por completo a Hibari. Cuando me acordaba, me parecía un mal sueño.

-Me lo imagino -repuso Haru con sequedad-. ¿Y cuándo despertaste?

-Cuando llegó esto -sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete de cartas-. Hana me reexpidió la primera, llena de detalles sobre los preparativos de la boda. Quedé petrificada. No contesté, esperando que él creyera que no la había recibido y desistiera del asunto.

-Pero no lo hizo.

-No. Escribió de nuevo y envió la carta aquí, pues de algún modo debió averiguar mi paradero. Enviaba el dinero para mi pasaje de avión, añadiendo que, si le hacía saber cuándo llegaba, alquilaría un coche para que me esperase en el aeropuerto y yo pudiese ir hasta Namimori, donde está su castillo. Esta vez tenía que contestar, de modo que le dije que estaba enferma. Pasaron varias semanas y no tuve noticias de él, por lo que tuve la esperanza de que hubiera desistido. Tsuna y yo estábamos ya comprometidos y todo era maravilloso.

Pero entonces llegó otra carta. Era muy diferente a las anteriores, realmente odiosa. Decía que estaba seguro de que ya había recobrado la salud y que la boda debía celebrarse en seguida. No podía ignorarle más, de modo que le escribí, diciéndole que había cambiado de opinión.

-¿No le mencionaste a TSUNA?

-No y me alegro de no haberlo hecho... porque llegó esto a vuelta de correo -cogió una de las cartas del montón y se la tendió a su prima.

SEÑORITA -comenzaba-, aunque lamento sus súbitos deseos de romper con nuestro contacto, debo decirle que mis planes han avanzado demasiado para permitir ninguna vacilación de su parte. Si no cumple lo pactado, recurriré legalmente contra usted por incumplimiento de promesa. Tengo en mi poder, se lo recuerdo, su consentimiento para el matrimonio.

-Creo que lo dice en serio -exclamó Haru, observando la mirada expectante de su prima-. Pero, ¿puede demandarse a alguien por incumplimiento de promesa?

-No lo sé, pero aunque no pueda hacerlo, se produciría un escándalo terrible. Los periódicos están ávidos de noticias que puedan perjudicar a papá. No puedo hacerle eso, Haru. Podría tener otro ataque y esta vez sería fatal. El especialista nos advirtió... -empezó a llorar de nuevo y Haru la miró, compasiva.

-No te preocupes, cariño -la abrazó con fuerza-. No pasará nada, no lo permitiremos.

-¿No lo permitiremos? -Kyoko tomó aliento en medio de sus sollozos-. ¿Quieres decir que me ayudarás?

-Bueno, haré lo que pueda... -dijo su prima con cautela-. Lo malo es que no veo cómo...

-Lo primero es recuperar esa carta, la que dice que me iba a casar con él -dijo Kyoko con renovado optimismo-. Y esa especie de contrato... ¡Oh, debí estar loca!

-Eso parece -repuso Haru con dureza-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Escribirle y pedirle esos papeles a fin de asegurarte que son legales? No creo que él se trague la pildora.

-No, desde luego que no. Tienes que ir a namimori y tratar de recuperarlos. Seguro que los guarda en el castillo.

-¿Tengo que ir? -Haru miró a su prima, asombrada-. ¡Ah, no,Kyoko!

-Es la única solución, Haru. Yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. Hibari podría forzarme a... cualquier cosa.

-¿Y qué hará cuando yo llegue? ¿Recibirme con palmas y ramas de olivo?

-Lo haría, si creyera que tú... eres yo.

-¡Ahora sí creo que estás loca de verdad! ¿Pretendes que vaya a namimori, haciéndome pasar por ti, con el fin de robar esas cartas? Si ese tal Hibari me toma por ti, podría forzarme... ¡a cualquier cosa!

-¡No, no! -dijo Haru, tratando de tranquilizarla-. Si algo así llegara a ocurrir, podrías revelarle tu identidad de inmediato.

-Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿verdad? -acertó a decir Haru, atónita.

-¡Es que yo no puedo ir, Haru! Debo preparar las cosas para la boda y a Tsuna le extrañaría que lo abandonara todo y me fuera a Namimori. Pero hay que dar una solución a este asunto cuanto antes. Hibari es capaz de venir a Londres y dar un escándalo. Tsuna se pondría furioso. Tal vez me dejase... Y el malvado de su tutor Rebon le alentaría; me detesta.

-Siempre podrías casarte con Hibari. Antes no te parecía una posibilidad tan repulsiva.

-No tienes corazón -los labios de Kyoko temblaban-. ¡Y pensar que confiaba en tu comprensión!

-Mira, querida, las cosas no son tan simples como tú pareces verlas. Me pides que cometa un delito: robar unas cartas.

-Son mis cartas.

-Creo que la ley lo vería de un modo diferente.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la ley en esto? Yo escribí esas cartas y quiero que me las devuelvan. ¡Y tú eres la persona ideal para conseguirlas!

-Me gustaría saber cómo has llegado a esa conclusión. ¿Hay alguna herencia criminal en la familia que desconozco?

-No, pero tú trabajas en relaciones públicas; estás acostumbrada a tratar con toda clase de gente. Y te deben unos días de vacaciones, te oí decírselo a mamá. Haru, si no por mí, hazlo por papá. Siempre te ha tratado como si fueras hija suya...

-Es innecesario que me recuerdes que él pagó mis estudios -las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de rubor-. Parece que el chantaje es contagioso -se levantó con brusquedad y cogió su bolso y su abrigo.

-He conseguido hacerte enojar -dijo Kyoko con desconsuelo-. No era mi intención, Haru. Estoy tan preocupada...

-Lo sé -Haru se enterneció un poco al mirar el rostro compungido de Kyoko- . Pero lo único que puedo prometerte es que pensaré en el asunto. Debe haber alguna solución.

-¡Ah, claro que la hay! Puedo escribirle a Hibari y mandarle al diablo, pero las consecuencias serían espantosas. Si se llevara el caso a los tribunales aparecería en todos los periódicos y destruiría a mamá y a papá. ¡Y ellos que han tratado siempre de proteger nuestra vida privada! Quizás hasta llegaría a saberse lo de Lampo.

Haru descendió la escalera que conducía al vestíbulo llena de preocupación. Aunque resentida por las palabras de Kyoko, se veía obligada a reconocer que le habían llegado muy hondo. Sus propios padres habían muerto: su padre, cuando aún era niña; su madre recientemente. Esta casa había sido un segundo hogar para ella y sus tíos habían satisfecho todas sus necesidades. Nunca había tenido ocasión de agradecérselo debidamente... hasta ahora.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvo, revolviendo el contenido de su bolso en busca de las llaves del automóvil. Era esencial que la conduela de Kyoko no llegar a oídos de su tío, pensaba mientras tanto. Ya había sufrido un ataque al corazón y su estado de salud era muy precario.

Se quedó absorta, dando vueltas a las llaves entre sus manos. Si Tsuna fuera otra clase de hombre, acudiría a él para interceder por Kyoko. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, comprendía que ella hacía bien en ocultárselo todo. El espíritu convencional de Tsuna-kun se estremecería hasta lo más hondo y quizás decidiría que las reticencias de su tutor acerca de Kyoko estaban bien fundadas. Lo peor era tener que admitir que Rebon no andaba muy descaminada... y eso que ni siquiera sospechaba algunas de las extravagantes correrías de Kyoko. Era un milagro que, hasta el momento, la joven se hubiera librado de que las mismas fuesen aireadas por la prensa escandalosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus locuras, había algo muy dulce en el alma de Kyoko. En ocasiones, era muy confiada e ingenua. Haru se decía a menudo que el aburrido carácter de Tsuna-kun, su rectitud y honestidad, podían ser la coraza que Clare necesitaba para protegerse del lado negativo de su naturaleza.

Volvió a la realidad cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y apareció su tía Marian.

-Al fin te encuentro, querida. Kyoko es una desconsiderada al acapararte por completo. Tu tío se ha acostado ya y no tengo con quién tomar mi chocolate. Ven a hacerme compañía.

Haru accedió a regañadientes. Temía no poder ocultar la inquietud que la embargaba y sabía que la madre de Kyoko no era ninguna tonta. Se hundió en uno de los sillones y tomó la taza que se le ofrecía.

-¿Habéis estado hablando de la boda? -preguntó su tía-. Tu tío me decía hoy que agradecía no tener más hijas que Kyoko. No cree que pudiese resistir todo este barullo otra vez. Pero hará una excepción contigo, querida. ¿Cuándo empezamos a planear tu boda?

-No hay nada de momento, tía. Nada serio, quiero decir. Creo que tío Knuckle va a disfrutar de algunos años de tranquilidad después de casar a Kyoko.

-La verdad, no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy. Cuando yo era joven, empezaban a hacerte la corte bien pronto.

-Tal vez yo no quiera que me hagan la corte. Tengo una carrera.

-Sí, ya lo sé -el tono de la señora dejaba adivinar lo que pensaba acerca de las carreras femeninas-. Me alegro de que Kyoko-chan haya sentado al fin la cabeza. A ti puedo hablarte con franqueza, pues creo que ya sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado tu tío y yo estos dos últimos años. Nunca quisimos interferir, la dejamos vivir su vida, pero en ocasiones temí mucho que llegara a hacer algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse. Algunos de los hombres con los que se relacionaba... ¡Más vale no hablar! Sé que consideras poco excitante a Tsuna, querida, pero será bueno con ella, te lo aseguro.

-Sí, también yo lo creo. Sólo desearía que fuera un poco más... -se detuvo, buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿Efusivo? -señaló su tía-. Al principio yo lo pensaba también, pero no creo que las demostraciones de afecto signifiquen mucho. A Kyoko se la ve muy feliz con él. Dice que Tsuna-kun es tímido y tal vez tenga razón. Eso explica su actitud reservada.

-Es posible -concedió Haru-. ¿Cómo está tío Knuckle?

-Cuidándose mucho, evitando las tensiones y haciendo lo que se le dice -repuso la señora, en un tono que reflejaba el afecto que sentía por su esposo-. Y creo que la felicidad de Kyoko contribuye a su paz mental. Ha estado hablando de dejar su labor en los tribunales por completo y retirarse. Le gustaría tener más tiempo para dedicarse a sus actividades benéficas y yo estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez no debiera decírtelo, pero se habla de concederle un título nobiliario, algo con lo que siempre ha soñado.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Se trata de algo seguro?

-Casi, a menos que algo venga a estropearlo. Ésa es una de las razones por lo que estoy tan satisfecha con Kyoko. Tu tío es algo anticuado, ya lo sabes, y es muy firme en sus

convicciones acerca del honor y todo lo que ello significa. Jamás aprobaría nada que no estuviera de acuerdo con sus principios. Siempre he sabido que si Kyoko llega a hacer algo tonto, algo que provocara un escándalo... Pues bien, en ese caso, él jamás aceptaría el título.

-No puedes hablar en serio -Andrea miró a su tía con el ceño fruncido- . Tío Knuckle no puede ser responsable de las locuras de Kyoko. Ella es ya una mujer hecha y derecha.

-Aunque Kyoko fuera una anciana, eso no cambiaría la actitud de su padre en lo más mínimo. No aprueba la decadencia moral de que tanto se habla. Cree que las figuras públicas deben dar ejemplo. Jamás le he dicho una palabra a Kyoko de esto. No quería agobiarla con esa responsabilidad. No sé si hice bien, pero ahora ha conocido a Tsuna, de modo que mis preocupaciones en ese sentido han desaparecido.

Haru miró a su tía, observando el aura de serenidad que parecía rodearla. ¿Podía sentarse a esperar que todo aquello se derrumbase? Kyoko era una tonta, pero tal vez el matrimonio con Peter fuera su salvación. Se puso en pie, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Me excusas, por favor? He recordado de pronto que tengo que decirle algo importante a Kyoko.

Haru desvió el automóvil a un lado de la carretera, puso el freno y se quedó un momento con los ojos cerrados. Después volvió la mirada hacia atrás, observando con incredulidad el camino por el que acababa de subir.

Se alegraba de que la larga distancia recorrida desde namimori le hubiese dado la oportunidad de familiarizarse con el coche antes de enfrentarse a tales obstáculos; se había aferrado al volante con determinación cuando subía por una sucesión de cerradas curvas, rogando que no viniera otro vehículo en dirección opuesta.

Observó las oscuras nubes que se agolpaban hacia el oeste. Durante todo el viaje, había disfrutado de una cálida y dorada atmósfera otoñal, lo que le había hecho olvidar cuanto había oído acerca de que Namimori era zona de tormentas frecuentes. A juzgar por aquellos nubarrones, no iba a tardar en comprobarlo.

Tomó el mapa de carreteras y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. Faltaban sólo unos kilómetros para llegar a su destino y la idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Una voz interior le decía que no era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y regresar a la seguridad de Clermont-Ferrand.

Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo, pensó, recordando a sus tíos y a Kyoko. Ésta le había sugerido:

-Pídele que te muestre esos papeles comprometedores. Dile, por ejemplo, que tienes dudas acerca de su redacción. En fin, ya se te ocurrirá a ti algo...

Exasperada, Kyoko dio un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el volante. Algo, sí... ¿pero qué? Había leído más de una docena de veces las cartas que Hibari Kyoya había enviado a su prima, especialmente la última, sintiendo crecer la ira dentro de ella a medida que lo hacía. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel individuo a amenazar la paz y la dicha de los seres a los que ella amaba? ¡Pero no iba a salirse con la suya! Kyoko podía haberse comportado como una perfecta idiota, pero al menos había sabido comprender su error a tiempo y él debía haber

tenido la nobleza de relevarla de su absurda promesa. ¿Era acaso tan insensible como para aceptar vivir con una mujer que no le amaba? Si así era, sus razones para empeñarse en una unión tan disparatada debían ser muy graves y apremiantes. Había interrogado a su prima acerca de ello, pero Kyoko había destruido las primeras cartas recibidas de Hibari. Recordaba, sin embargo, que en ninguna de ellas le daba el japones una explicación clara, refiriéndose únicamente a una dificultad de tipo legal, lo cual no aclaraba mucho.

Igualmente, había tratado de averiguar cuáles eran las razones de los padres de Hana para rechazar a sus parientes, pero según decía Kyoko, los padres de su amiga nunca hablaban de ello más que vagamente.

De cualquier modo, se decía Haru, si Hibari tiene el hábito de chantajear a la gente para lograr sus propósitos, no me extraña que incluso sus familiares le detesten.

Cuanto más pensaba en el asunto, más aumentaba su aprensión. ¿No sería una locura seguir adelante? Pero si no lo hacía, Hibari sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza y Haru temía que las consecuencias pudieran ser fatales para su tío.

Detenida aun al borde del camino, la muchacha se preguntó qué habría pensado aquel hombre al recibir la carta de Kyoko en la que ésta le decía que aceptaba sus condiciones y le anunciaba la fecha de su llegada a París. Él no se había molestado en contestar, pero a la joven le había sido entregado a su llegada al aeropuerto el coche de alquiler con el cual debía trasladarse hasta Namimori. Era posible que Hibari no tuviera tiempo para andar escribiendo cartas innecesarias, pero sin duda era un hombre que sabía actuar con eficacia.

Una de las mayores dificultades con que Haru tenía que enfrentarse era que no sabía hasta dónde había llegado Kyoko en sus revelaciones acerca de sí misma en su correspondencia con el Japones. Kyoko insistía en que no le había mencionado a sus padres ni su posición social, pero suponía que, de cualquier modo, la personalidad de su prima debía estar reflejada en aquellas cartas, así que ella, ahora, se vería obligada a representar un papel con el mayor cuidado posible, a fin de conseguir apoderarse de aquellas cartas comprometedoras y largarse de allí cuanto antes sin despertar sospechas.

Sobresaltada al escuchar el lejano retumbar de un trueno, Haru alzó la cabeza. El sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, cada vez más densas, que proyectaban sus sombras amenazadoras sobre los campos circundantes.

Menos mal que no soy supersticiosa, o podría interpretar esto como un mal augurio, pensó mientras ponía el coche en marcha de nuevo.

Caía una espesa lluvia cuando llegó a Namimori media hora más tarde. Las calles del pequeño pueblo estaban desiertas a causa de la lluvia. Haru lo atravesó y pronto lo dejó atrás, continuando por la empinada vereda que, según había visto en el mapa, debía conducirla al castillo de Hibari.

Los faros del coche iluminaron al fin una especie de edificio. Haru disminuyó la marcha, insegura de haber llegado a su destino. A través de la espesa cortina de agua que seguía cayendo, le pareció distinguir una casa de guarda, pero no apareció nadie. Con cuidado, metió el coche por entre los altos pilares que, supuso, debían haber sostenido en tiempos unas altas rejas de hierro forjado. Cuando llegó frente al edificio, detuvo el coche

y se quedó mirando ante sí, atónita.

Un castillo en namimori, le había dicho kyoko y Haru se había imaginado algo muy distinto a las ruinas que ahora contemplaba. Se recostó en el asiento, desalentada. Tenía que haber un error. Nadie podía vivir allí..., pero el humo que salía de las chimeneas le hizo ver que se equivocaba.

Haru sentía crecer la ira dentro de sí. ¿Allí era donde Hibari esperaba que la alegre Kyoko, tan amante del confort, pasara el crudo invierno de namimori? Apagó las luces del automóvil, como si esperase que la oscuridad ocultara la realidad.

¿Sería posible que él, al averiguar el paradero de Kyoko, hubiera sabido que se trataba de una rica heredera? ¿Sería la razón por la cual la había forzado al matrimonio de manera tan arbitraria? Tal vez pensaba utilizar el dinero para restaurar la gloria decadente de su pasado. Apretando los labios con fuerza, Andrea tocó el claxon, cuyo sonido despertó una cadena de ecos.

Poco después se abrió la puerta principal y apareció una mujer que llevaba un enorme paraguas negro. La joven cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta del automóvil.

El viento había aumentado y una súbita ráfaga libró su pelo de la pañoleta con que se lo recogía en la nuca. Tuvo que agarrarse al coche para no tambalearse.

-¡señorita! -la mujer estaba a su lado y trataba de sostener el paraguas sobre su cabeza-. Permítame. Bienvenida a Namimori.

Con voz débil, Haru le dio las gracias, y en seguida se vio sujetada con fuerza por la mujer. ¿Tendría miedo de que saliera corriendo, de que se escapara?, se preguntó mientras atravesaban el patio, las cabezas dobladas bajo la lluvia. Y, al llegar ante la puerta abierta, Haru recordó algo.

-¡Mi maleta! -se volvió para ir a buscarla, pero la mujer la detuvo. Haru no escuchó lo que dijo, pero acertó a comprender que alguien llamado Kusakabe la recogería y que el señor estaba esperando.

Y no se le puede hacer esperar, ¿verdad?, pensó Haru cuando entraron al castillo.

La puerta conducía a lo que debió haber sido un gran salón, pero que ahora, como el resto, se encontraba en completo abandono. Su primera mirada fue para una enorme chimenea, fría y vacía, que dominaba una pared. Sobre una mesa había una anticuada lámpara de aceite y sobre otra, un estuche con pistolas. Algunas alfombras, deshilachadas, que en alguna época debieron ser valiosas, cubrían el suelo de piedra. La mujer se volvió hacia Haru con una sonrisa radiante, presentándose como la señora M.M., el ama de llaves. Miró a su alrededor, consciente de que lo que saltaba a la vista no hablaba muy bien de sus habilidades. Haru, divertida, se dijo que haría falta un ejército de señoras M.M. para devolver al castillo algo de su antiguo lustre. Cuando avanzaban por el pasillo, notó que el tapiz de varias de las sillas de respaldo alto estaba lleno de agujeros.

Un toque de la varita mágica de la fortuna de los Sasagawa y el castillo entero volvería a su esplendor, pensó Haru, furiosa.

Se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta, cuyas maderas estaban gastadas por el tiempo y el uso. La señora M.M. dio vivos golpes y empujó la puerta, invitando a Haru a pasar.

La joven tragó saliva y, apretando los puños, cruzó el umbral.

Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, cuyas paredes estaban tapizadas hasta el techo y, aunque deteriorada, se veía cómoda.

La gran mesa del centro estaba puesta con un mantel blanco y cubiertos. En la chimenea ardía un buen fuego.

Un hombre, parado junto a la chimenea, apoyaba un brazo sobre la adornada repisa de piedra. Era alto y muy delgado, con largas piernas enfundadas hasta las rodilas en pulidas botas de montar. Tenía liso cabello negro, más largo que lo dictado por la moda, rostro moreno y arrogante. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar, pero no era esto, se dijo Andrea, confusa. Cuando se imaginaba a su adversario, le veía como un hombre viejo, gordo y pervertido. Pero era un hombre joven, aunque tal vez pasaba de los treinta, y sin duda muy atractivo.

El se volvió y Haru no pudo controlar un gesto de sorpresa. El orgulloso rostro estaba marcado por una larga cicatriz que torcía el extremo de su ojo izquierdo y distorsionaba la limpia línea de su mejilla. Enojada, pensó: Maldita Kyoko, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?, comprendiendo al instante que su prima no lo sabía.

¿Era por eso por lo que Hibari Kyoya había llevado a cabo su galanteo por carta?, se preguntó, reprimiendo en seguida la compasión que acompañó a este pensamiento. Lo último que aquel hombre desearía sería compasión... y menos viniendo de ella.

Como si adivinara lo que pensaba, él se detuvo a poca distancia y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus firmes labios. Sus ojos eran de un gris oscuro y penetrantes.

-¡Mi amor! -¿había un asomo de burla en aquella voz de tono bajo y algo ronca?-. Así que al fin has venido a mí.

Demasiado turbada para contestar, Haru sintió que unos fuertes brazos la estrechaban. Creía estar soñando, pero el sueño se disipó ante la cruda realidad de la boca del hombre sobre la suya.

Capítulo 2

POR UN bochornoso instante, Haru sintió la dura presión de aquel musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo. El sonido de la puerta, que indicaba la salida de la señora m.m., le hizo recobrar el control de sí misma y se arrancó de aquellos brazos, encarando a Hibari Kyoya con las mejillas encendidas.

-Esto no es parte del acuerdo -quiso mostrarse fría y con control de la situación, pero su voz se escuchó demasiado aguda. Cualquiera pensaría que no la habían besado antes, se dijo, humillada.

-Sin embargo, ésa es la reacción que se espera de nosotros y es peligroso no proceder como se acostumbra en éstas ocasiones. Nuestro arreglo.

no deseará convertirse en el tema de conversación del pueblo.

-No, desde luego que no. Es que... me ha cogido de sorpresa.

-Es evidente -murmuró él-. Le haré saber mis intenciones con más claridad en el futuro.

¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado Kyoko ante esto?, se preguntó Haru. Conociéndola, se dijo que quizá con coquetería. Pero eso no era algo que ella se atreviese a probar con aquel hombre. Su cara marcada no tenía importancia; había en él cierto magnetismo sensual que iba más allá de la simple atracción física. Pero ella sabría manejarle. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres y a ser tratada como su igual.

Por un momento pensó: Estoy asustada de él, asustada de lo que pueda hacerme sentir emocionalmente, pero acalló su mente pensando que todo era debido al cansancio del viaje.

-¿Ha tenido algún problema por el camino? -preguntó Hibari y Haru observó que hablaba un excelente inglés.

-No. Ésta no es la primera vez que conduzco en el Continente -repuso, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba algo ampulosa.

-Tal vez no, tenía la impresión de que no confiaba mucho en sus habilidades para conducir-dijo tajantemente.

Era su primer error, se percató Haru, furiosa. Debió imaginar que Kyoko le habría hablado de sus numerosos errores al conducir; ella tenía una gracia especial para hacerlos parecer muy femeninos.

-Bien, por lo menos no he matado a nadie en la carretera.

-wow -Haru pensó que la cicatriz le daba aspecto de sátiro-. su abrigo.

Se puso tensa al sentir las manos de él sobre sus hombros, pero esta vez el contacto fue impersonal. Había un asiento al lado de la chimenea y Haru la invitó a sentarse.

-La cena no tardará -le explicó-. ¿Le gustaría ir a su cuarto mientras la sirven?

-Me siento bien aquí -repuso ella con franqueza-. Además, mis maletas están en el automóvil.

-¡Ah, sí! kusakabe las recogerá -tiró de un cordón que había al lado de la chimenea y el sonido de una campanilla se escuchó a cierta distancia. Se dirigió hacia un pesado aparador, tomó una botella, y se volvió hacia la joven, enarcando las cejas-. ¿Dubonnet? ¿O prefiere jerez?

-Dubonnet está bien -repuso Haru con desaliento. La situación se escapaba ahora de su control. Allí estaba, tomando una copa antes de cenar con aquel hombre, como si sólo se tratara de un anfitrión amable. Había tanto que ella deseaba saber... Lo primero y más importante era descubrir si existía alguna posibilidad de que Hibari desistiera de casarse con Kyoko. Levantó la vista, dándole las gracias con timidez cuando le entregó la bebida y se dio cuenta de la amarga, casi dolida mirada que él le dirigió, y de las duras líneas de su barbilla y su boca.

Aquél no era un hombre que pudiera ser persuadido con facilidad pensó, desconsolada.

-Brindemos -una vez más, Haru le notó cierto matiz de burla-. Porque nuestras relaciones mejoren, herbívora.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible cuando los vasos chocaron. Fue un alivio que se abriese la puerta y apareciera un hombre de complexión fuerte y robusta, con una musculatura bien entrenada y marcada pero no demasiado hinchada. Su cabello es de color negro y normalmente se lo ve con un tupé. Sus ojos son rasgados y grandes, de mirada dura y amenazante, con unos orbes azul helado, piel maltratada por el frío y ojos de asombro.

-¿señor?

-Ah, Kusakabe - Hibari se dirigió a él y le dijo algunas breves palabras en Japones, volviéndose luego hacia Haru-. Necesita las llaves de su automóvil, herbívora.

Ella vaciló un momento, recelosa de entregarlas. El coche era su pasaporte hacia la seguridad y le daba cierta confianza tener las llaves en su poder.

-No tiene que preocuparse. Kusakabe es de confianza y fiel a mi familia -dijo Hibari con cierta ironía-. Es capaz de rescatar su equipaje y llevarlo a su habitación, se lo aseguro.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba, confusa al no poder justificar su desconfianza. Buscó en su bolso y encontró la llave, que dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de Kusakabe, dándole las gracias.

-Él no habla inglés, debo advertirle, pero no creo que tenga ninguna dificultad en hacerse comprender. La señora Sasagawa, m.m., es su tía y lo cuidó desde que era un niño. Él ayuda en las tareas más duras del castillo y le echa una mano a los pastores con el ganado. Es de mucha ayuda con los animales, en especial con los caballos; posee una instintiva habilidad.

La joven asintió, inquieta. Era esencial, desde luego, que la futura dueña del castillo estuviera al tanto de los detalles, pero qué lejos estaba todo aquello de lo que realmente deseaba saber. Por un momento, se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado Kyoko frente a Kusakabe. Su prima tenía una exagerada susceptibilidad ante cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal, y le sería difícil adaptarse a la cara marcada de Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Qué otra ayuda tiene usted aquí?

-En la casa muy poca, como habrá notado. Con las tierras, por supuesto, es diferente. Allí todos trabajamos para todos.

Cuando ella lo miró sorprendida, Hibari le explicó:

-En la época de mis antepasados, el castillo se apoderó de todo: los mejores pastos, los mejores huertos, los sitios más adecuados para los viñedos... Fue una política que fomentó la pobreza de unos y el enriquecimiento de otros: fuerzas de destrucción ambas. Pues bien, yo prefiero construir a destruir, de modo que hemos juntado nuestras tierras y recursos, formando una cooperativa. Hacemos un vino excelente y necesitamos de un mercado más amplio. Con el tiempo, tendremos uno de los ganados más finos de namimori. no será una población muerta.

-¿Y qué papel desempeña usted en esa cooperativa?

-Soy el director gerente -observó la mirada irónica de Haru y levantó una mano-. Ya pasamos la época feudal, se lo aseguro. Si yo no tuviera la habilidad necesaria, no estaría trabajando en el campo. Aprendí en las plantaciones de la Martinica y en otros sitios. Así que, si tiene la intención de representar el papel de señora del castillo, me temo que se equivoca.

-No había pensado tal cosa -dijo ella con sinceridad y se tranquilizó al escuchar un golpe en la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de la señora M.M. con la cena.

Haru no se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que la señora M.M. levantó la tapa de la cacerola de barro que había puesto en el centro de la mesa, descubriendo el cassoulet, un guiso compuesto de carne de cerdo, rebanadas de salchichas y judías verdes.

Haru protestó ante la enorme ración que le sirvieron, pero devoró hasta el último bocado. El vino que tomaron procedía de los viñedos locales, le indicó Hibari, y ella lo encontró muy dulce y espeso. Rechazó el queso, pero aceptó una taza de café muy cargado.

-¿De modo que le agrada cómo cocina M.M.? -Hibari se echó hacia atrás en su silla, observando a la joven.

-Ya lo creo. Si me quedara mucho tiempo aquí, me pondría tan gorda como... -calló de pronto y se mordió los labios.

-Sería un proceso que me interesaría observar -dijo él, sin inmutarse. Bien, ya lo había dicho y no podía retractarse. Aquél era el momento de enfrentarse al hombre. Dejó la taza en el plato y dijo:

-Señor Hibari, creo que usted comprenderá tan bien como yo que este... este matrimonio no puede llevarse a cabo.

-Se equivoca, Herbívora. No veo nada que lo impida. Ella notó la dureza de su voz, pero insistió:

\- ¡hahi! Yo accedí porque en aquel momento me encontraba emocionalmente afectada. No puede obligarme a cumplir una promesa hecha en tales circunstancias.

-Puedo hacerlo, y lo haré. No se equivoque acerca de eso.

-Sería demasiada crueldad, desu -dijo Haru con voz temblorosa, al ver la súbita furia que brilló en los ojos masculinos.

\- ¿Se imagina que la vida ha sido tan grata para mí como para que yo tome en consideración si soy cruel o no? -preguntó Hibari con aspereza y sus dedos se posaron sobre la cicatriz de su cara-. Usted, que ha sido mimada desde la cuna, ¿cómo puede conocer la crueldad?

\- ¿Debo tomar mi primera lección de usted? -le espetó ella, olvidando en aquel momento que no hablaba por sí misma.

-La lección que haya de recibir es asunto suyo, herbívora. Pero sépalo de una vez: el matrimonio se llevará a cabo como se planeó. Ya se ha retrasado excesivamente.

\- ¿Me dirá por qué es tan esencial para usted casarse?

-Antes no parecía tener tanta curiosidad -repuso él con sequedad-. Sólo le preocupaban sus problemas. Pero no hay ninguna razón para que no lo sepa. Debo asumir la tutela de mi sobrino y los términos del testamento de mi hermano estipulan que debo estar casado.

Haru se quedó sin aliento. De modo que Kyoko iba a ser obligada no sólo al matrimonio, sino también a ejercer deberes de madre. ¡Qué desfachatez la de aquel hombre!

-¿Por qué incluyó su hermano esa cláusula si sabía que usted era soltero?

-Cuando se redactó el testamento, yo estaba a punto de casarme -contestó él y cierto matiz en su voz hizo que el estómago de Haru se contrajese. Miró, sin proponérselo, la mejilla marcada y él asintió con sorna-. Es usted muy perceptiva, herbívora. Y mucho más hábil para ocultar su repulsión que la joven que iba a ser mi esposa. Fueron horas memorables en mi vida. En un día perdí a los que amaba. Sólo me quedó mi sobrino y a él no le perderé.

-Con seguridad, si usted es su único pariente...

-Pero no lo soy - interrumpió Hibari-. Hay una tía, por el lado de su madre. Si no cumplo las condiciones del testamento, ella llevará el asunto a los tribunales. Tengo todo mi dinero invertido en la cooperativa; no puedo permitirme el lujo de afrontar un juicio.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene el niño? ¿No estaría mejor con su tía?

-No, no lo estaría. Es mi heredero y su lugar está aquí.

-Pero si usted tuviera un hijo propio... -dijo Haru y se ruborizó al comprender el alcance de sus palabras.

\- ¿No tiene miedo de que tome en serio la palabra de matrimonio que me dio? -sus ojos la examinaron con insolencia-. Me pregunto qué haría usted. ¿Cómo es el dicho que ustedes tienen? Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra, ¿no es así? En este caso, tendría que pensar en Japon.

-No he querido decir... -tartamudeó la joven, y la sonrisa de él se hizo más peligrosa.

-La creo, Herbívora. No se asuste. No voy a exigirle un sacrificio de tal magnitud. Demasiado comprendo que mi cara le provocaría pesadillas a cualquier mujer que se viera forzada a compartir mi cama -repuso Hibari.

Haru se estremeció. Alguien, ¿su novia quizá?, debió decirle palabras parecidas, lo que denotaba una falta inconcebible de comprensión y sensibilidad. Quienquiera que fuera su prometida, mejor había sido que se librara de ella, pensó con emoción, pero al instante se contuvo: aquel hombre seguía siendo su adversario.

-hahi, a usted le han hecho daño, lo sé. Pero, ¿es ésa razón para que a su vez haga daño a los demás? Desu, Este matrimonio sería un desastre total. No nos conocemos. ¿Qué clase de relación sería la nuestra?

De nuevo, el aterrador pensamiento de que no hablaba por Kyoko, sino por sí misma, le hizo estremecerse.

-¿Tiene frío? -dijo él -. Venga y siéntese junto al fuego.

-Estoy bien aquí; gracias -su voz vaciló un poco y él la miró con impaciencia.

-¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De esa relación que es sólo un invento de su imaginación? Todo lo que deseo, herbívora, es un matrimonio que satisfaga a los abogados y me conceda la custodia de fon, mi sobrino. Una vez conseguida, será usted libre de irse o quedarse; a su gusto.

-Pero no... no puede utilizarme de este modo... -comenzó a decir, atónita.

-No mostró la misma aversión cuando se propuso utilizarme a mí para restaurar su amor propio herido por aquel fracaso amoroso. Se mostró usted brutalmente franca. ¿Cómo me llamó? ¿Un salvavidas? Ahora no se puede quejar si ese salvavidas se ha convertido en una cadena.

Haru se puso de pie, echándose el pelo atrás con un gesto desolado.

-Creo... que iré a mi cuarto. Estoy cansada.

-Desde luego. Llamaré a M.M. -tiró del cordón de la campanilla y después se acercó a la joven-. Que duerma bien. Quizá vea las cosas con mejores ojos por la mañana, ¿no cree?

Haru sacudió la cabeza, sin saber qué responder. Por un momento, él permaneció en silencio, mirándola. Luego alzó una mano y le rozó con un dedo los entreabiertos labios, en un gesto que era más íntimo que el beso con que la recibió a su llegada. Ella se mantuvo quieta, a fin de que él no creyese que le repelía. Aunque, si iba a ser sincera consigo misma, no era precisamente eso lo que sentía. ¿Por qué aquella estremecedora vibración en todos los nervios de su cuerpo? Era una respuesta cuyo significado no quería analizar y se alegró cuando un golpe en la puerta anunció la llegada de la señora M.M..

El trazado interior del castillo sería la pesadilla de un arquitecto, pensó Haru mientras era conducida por el ama de llaves a una escalera de piedra que llevaba al primer piso. Se vio en un largo corredor por el que soplaban corrientes de aire y que terminaba en una imponente puerta de doble hoja. Andrea supo por la señora M.M. que aquélla era la habitación principal del castillo; sin duda, ocupada por el dueño de la casa.

Su propia habitación, descubrió divertida y con un extraño sentimiento de alivio, estaba en dirección opuesta y a una distancia considerable. Era cómoda, con un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y enormes muebles antiguos que le infundieron confianza. La cama era de roble macizo y Haru se preguntó, inquieta, si el colchón no lo igualaría en dureza, pero, al tocarlo mientras la señora M.M. atizaba el fuego, se tranquilizó.

Cuando el ama de llaves le dedicó un sonriente buenas noches, la asaltó un pensamiento.

-¡Mis llaves!

La señora M.M. arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Las llaves del coche. Se las di a Kusakabe para que sacara mis maletas y no las veo por ningún lado -explicó Andrea.

La sonrisa del ama de llaves se hizo más amplia. Espantada, Haru la escuchó aconsejarle que permaneciera tranquila, pues sin duda Kusakabe le había dado las llaves al señor, quien se encargaría de que fueran devueltas a la compañía que había alquilado el automóvil.

-señorita, añadió la señora M.M., no necesitaba preocuparse. El señor lo arreglaría todo.

Apuesto que sí, se dijo Haru cuando la puerta se cerró tras la sirvienta. Se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama con desesperación. Había confiado tanto en tener el automóvil a su disposición, aunque fuera por unos días... Ahora tendría que depender del servicio de autobuses locales para marcharse de allí.

Una vez más, lamentó amargamente verse envuelta en aquel juego. Por un instante, consideró la posibilidad de decirle a Hibari la verdad, pero rechazó este pensamiento al recordar la reacción de él cuando le acusó de crueldad.

No había asomo de humanidad en aquel individuo, se dijo, y merecía lo que ella iba a hacerle. Si la carta de la imprudente Kyoko estaba en el castillo, la recuperaría de algún modo y Hibari tendría que buscar a otra estúpida que se prestara a sus manejos.

Decidió que, cuanto antes se alejara del castillo y de su dueño, mejor sería para ella:

Llovió de nuevo por la noche. Haru se dio cuenta cuando la despertaron las gotas de agua que le caían en la cara. Medio dormida, se enderezó y encendió la lámpara que había junto a su cama: Miró hacia arriba, observando la humedad que se extendía por el techo. Se levantó y logró mover la pesada cama unos cuantos centímetros, colocando el jarro del lavamanos para que recogiera el agua de la gotera.

El fuego estaba apagado; era sólo un montón de cenizas y afuera el viento arreciaba. Haru, helada y furiosa, regresó a la cama. Entre el ruido de las gotas al caer y el golpear de una ventana, tendría suerte si podía dormir.

Pero era su ansiedad, más que las condiciones externas, lo que le impedía dormir. Aunque trataba con firmeza de apartarla de su mente, la cara marcada de Hibari estaba en sus pensamientos. Se dijo que era ridículo. Aquel hombre no tenía ningún poder sobre ella. Era libre y mayor de edad. Lo más que podía temer era su ira cuando descubriera que había sido engañado y, con un poco de suerte, estaría lejos de él cuando eso ocurriera. Pero una voz persistente, muy dentro de ella, le decía que la cosa no iba a ser tan simple.

Suspiró, envolviéndose en las suaves mantas. Sería demasiado fácil caer en la trampa, pensó, recordando la pena que había sentido al contarle Hibari que perdió todo cuanto amaba en unas horas. ¿Qué habría sucedido? Sin duda, se refería a la muerte de su hermano. ¿Recibiría la herida del rostro al mismo tiempo? Era evidente que había una relación en todo, y tal vez la pérdida de su prometida caía también dentro de la misma ola de amargura.

Pensaba cómo sería la muchacha con la que Hibari estuvo comprometido. Se la imaginaba pequeña y rubia, con cierta picardía en el rostro, como Kyoya. ¿Sería porque el corazón le decía que su irresponsable prima hubiese reaccionado con la misma crueldad ante aquel rostro marcado?

Presentía que las visibles cicatrices no eran lo peor que Hibari-san llevaba encima. Detrás de aquella hostilidad había un hombre que alguna vez río y amó, confiando en casarse y fundar una familia. Ahora, se decidía por una relación impersonal con una extraña y sus esperanzas para el futuro se centraban en su sobrino huérfano, lo que no era en realidad una actitud muy sensata.

Existía otro aspecto desconcertante: según le contó Kyoko, él pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el extranjero. Pero, si era el heredero de aquella ruinosa propiedad, ¿no era su deber permanecer allí? Había hablado de herencia, de modo que no era indiferente al hecho de que él era el señor.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada. El lino estaba gastado, y despedía un grato aroma a lavanda. Aquella cama era para albergar dulces sueños, no pensamientos sombríos.

Pero el sueño que tuvo cuando al fin se durmió, fue inquieto. Se veía de pie en una iglesia en ruinas, con la hierba creciendo en los pasillos y por cuyo techo roto se divisaban las estrellas. Un hombre, parado ante el altar, esperaba a una novia que no llegaba. Cuando ella, Haru, trataba de hablarle y consolarle, de correr hacia él y tocar su brazo, el hombre se esfumaba...

Se encontraba ocupada con las fastidiosas goteras, cuando la señora M.M. apareció con un cubo de agua caliente para el lavamanos. Se sorprendió mucho al ver la jarra en el suelo y se deshizo en un torrente de explicaciones, por las que Haru comprendió que a la mayor parte de las habitaciones les sucedía lo mismo durante la época de fuertes lluvias. Sin embargo, Kusakabe subiría al tejado aquella misma mañana a fin de tapar los agujeros.

Andrea se lavó y vistió con rapidez, poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de cuello alto con listas negras. Al bajar, miró a su alrededor con detenimiento. Todo estaba limpio, pero descuidado. Algunos muebles eran estupendos, pero estaban mal colocados y no se veía flores por ningún sitio. Aunque no hubiera suficiente dinero para reparaciones, comprometido como estaba Hibari Kyoya con su cooperativa, bastaba un pequeño desembolso para hacer el interior del castillo más habitable. Podrían remendarse las fundas de los muebles, teñir las cortinas... Se contuvo en sus consideraciones. No debía olvidar para qué estaba allí, se dijo con vehemencia. Más le valía pensar en cómo apoderarse de la carta de Kyoko.

Le sorprendió encontrarse a Hibari ya sentado a la mesa y revisando la correspondencia. Ni siquiera a la luz del día se le veía más accesible, pensó Haru, mientras murmuraba un saludo.

-Espero que haya dormido bien, Haru -las palabras, aunque corteses, dejaban traslucir una total indiferencia.

-No muy bien -repuso Haru, desplegando su servilleta y tomando un crujiente panecillo de la cestilla de mimbre que había sobre la mesa.

-Eso me disgusta. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Desde luego -extendió mermelada sobre el pan y lo saboreó complacida-. En el techo de mi cuarto hay goteras.

-No debieron darle esa alcoba. Hablaré con M.M. -dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es culpa suya -Haru tomó la cafetera y llenó su taza-. La señora M.M. dice que todas están iguales.

-La mía no. ¿Qué sugiere, herbívora?

-Por supuesto -dijo Haru con cierta reticencia-, puede reparar el techo.

-se hace lo que puede -repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso he oído, pero creo que ya es hora de que usted obtenga una opinión autorizada, a menos que pretenda que la casa se le caiga encima. Perdone mi franqueza, pero he tomado cierto interés en esto.

Si podía convencerle de que se resignaba ante lo inevitable, su labor sería mucho más fácil, pensaba.

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Está conforme, pues con seguir adelante? -preguntó.

-Parece que no tengo otro remedio -contestó Haru, encogiéndose de hombros-. Usted ha dejado sentado lo que sucederá si me echo atrás.

-Me lo imaginaba -había una oscura satisfacción en su voz-. Sería la clase de publicidad que ninguno de nosotros desea, estoy seguro, aparte del posible daño que ello podría causar a la salud de su padre.

Haru, que acababa de tomar un trago de café, se atragantó.

-No... no sé lo que quiere decir -murmuró.

-¿No? Creo que hablo con bastante claridad, herbívora. Su padre es un hombre eminente, y su estado de salud causa gran preocupación en círculos que yo frecuento. Debió suponer que investigaría acerca de usted.

-Sí, claro... Así supo que podía amenazarme: por mi padre.

-No es precisamente una amenaza. Me limité a señalarle cuáles serían las consecuencias si fallase en cumplir lo que acordamos, y dejé la decisión a su buen juicio.

Se burlaba de ella, y eso aumentó el resentimiento de Haru.

-Espero que su victoria justifique los medios de que se ha valido para conseguirla -contestó con dureza.

-Ya lo veremos -acabó su café y se levantó-. Cuanto termine de desayunar, tal vez le guste salir a cabalgar conmigo. Ya que se interesa por la propiedad, quizás quiera ver los cambios que estamos haciendo.

Haru iba a decirle que aún peor que pasar la mañana en su compañía, sería hacerlo cabalgando, cuando recordó que Kyoko era una excelente amazona y sin duda lo habría mencionado en sus cartas. Podría inventarse un dolor de cabeza o cualquier otra dolencia, pero eso despertaría las sospechas de Hibari-san y era lo último que deseaba. Sabía montar, pero no con la habilidad de Kyoko y los caballos la ponían nerviosa.

-Sería encantador -dijo sin embargo-. Voy a buscar mi chaqueta.

-Bien -la miró largamente y por vez primera ella notó lo espesas que eran sus pestañas-. Nos encontraremos en la puerta principal, digamos... dentro de diez minutos.

Cuando Haru bajaba de nuevo la escalera, se le ocurrió que podría fingir una caída y una torcedura de tobillo. Pero cuando llegó a los últimos escalones, vio a Hibari hojeando un catálogo de agricultura. Levantó la vista al escuchar sus pasos.

-Dócil y puntual -observó-. Será una buena esposa.

Ella le miró en impotente silencio. Entablar un combate verbal con él no la llevaría a ninguna parte. De todas formas, se lo cobraría todo al marcharse, cuando él notara su partida y viese que ya no tenía armas para someterla a su poder.

Advirtió que los establos estaban en mucho mejores condiciones que la casa y lo comentó con cierta ironía.

-Tal vez se deba a que considero más valiosos a los animales que a los seres humanos, herbívora -fue la rápida respuesta del hombre.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la yegua que Hibari le había asignado. Era muy diferente de aquella Penélope, la vieja yegua en cuyo ancho lomo Andrea, muchos años atrás, había aprendido a montar. Ésta saltaba y sacudía la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos resplandecían traviesos.

-Necesita ejercicio -dijo su verdugo, ya montado en su caballo como si formara un todo con él.

Haru buscó con la vista a Kusakabe para que le ayudara a montar, pero éste había desaparecido, de modo que tuvo que acercar a Delphine, la yegua, a un viejo apeadero y subirse como pudo a la silla. Fue una maniobra poco elegante, pero al menos no se cayó. Menos mal, se dijo, aguzado su sentido del humor ante lo absurdo de la situación. Aunque si me rompo el cuello, por lo menos será una forma de escapar de este lío.

Pero antes de que pasara mucho rato, supo que era otra parte de su anatomía lo que iba a sufrir. Delphine resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Kyoko siempre decía que los caballos intuían quién mandaba y estaba claro que la yegua le había tomado a ella la medida. Comenzó a tomarse libertades tan pronto salieron del establo. El momento de la verdad llegó cuando un pájaro salió volando de un gran seto y la yegua lanzó agudos relinchos y se encabritó, tirando al suelo a Haru. Y, para colmo de la humillación, Hibari estaba allí. Sujetaba las riendas de la yegua y la calmaba, forzándola al mismo tiempo a obedecer.

-Gracias -Haru tenía el rostro como la grana al levantarse.

-No ha sido nada -él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora-. Tal vez haya sido un error pedirle que monte tan pronto. Debe estar cansada después del viaje y de una noche intranquila.

¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso?, se preguntó Haru, exasperada, y en voz alta dijo:

-Probablemente.

Trató de ser más firme consigo misma y con las riendas después de aquello, determinada a no hacer el ridículo. La experiencia, a pesar de todo, era excitante. El aire parecía vibrar después de la noche de lluvia y los paisajes que encontraban al subir, quitaban el aliento con su belleza.

Haru estaba tan entusiasmada, que olvidó sus nervios cuando los caballos se lanzaron a un galope medio y a un trote vivo después. Delphine ya no era un monstruo presto a descubrir sus errores, sino una criatura adorable.

Pararon los caballos, y Haru observó desde lo alto la villa y el castillo. Este parecía aún más desolado y Haru espió la reacción de su compañero y no se aventuró a hacer ningún comentario, dada la expresión de tristeza que contrajo el rostro marcado.

Cuando ya la joven pensaba que había olvidado su presencia, él dijo con tono de impaciencia:

-Vamos -y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha.

El negro humor que dominaba a Haru persistió mientras recorrían los viñedos y la planta embotelladora recién instalada. Andrea, sorprendida, se encontró interesándose de verdad por lo que veía y era desesperante que él respondiera a sus preguntas con monosílabos. Llegó un momento en que no lo pudo soportar.

-Este paseo ha sido idea suya, -le dijo con acritud-. Si desea que aprenda lo referente a la propiedad, necesita mejorar su técnica de enseñanza.

Él le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no le respondió. Haru no se sorprendió al ver que él iniciaba el regreso al castillo. Le siguió, observando frivolamente:

-Aquí termina la primera lección.

Esta vez, él contestó, iracundo:

-A usted le parecerá una broma, herbívora, pero para mí y para muchos otros de esta población, es cosa de vida o muerte. ¿Sabe cuántos pueblos hay en Japon donde los viejos se encuentran solos en sus casas porque sus hijos se han ido a buscar trabajo a las ciudades? ¿Le preocupa eso? Lo dudo. Pero a mí sí. Y me preocupa que mi hogar, la casa que mi familia ha ocupado durante cientos de años, se esté convirtiendo en una ruina. ¿Cree que iba yo a permitir este descuido? Fíjese bien, herbívora: Eso es lo que el odio puede hacer, el desprecio y la venganza. No es bonito, ¿verdad?

-¿El odio de quién, Hibari-san?

-El de mi padre. Mi hermano más joven era su favorito. Y a mí no podía perdonarme que, como hijo mayor, fuera su heredero. Nada de lo que yo hacía estaba bien, con nada le complacía, excepto con mi ausencia. Pudo haber evitado el desastre, pero no quiso. No creo que le importara un comino lo que yo heredase. Hasta el último franco se invertía en Alude y en nuestra plantación nami.

-¿Su hermano administraba la plantación?

-Sí. La plantación era su parte de la herencia y Dios sabe que nunca le tuve mala voluntad por eso. Pero se presentaron problemas: sequías, huracanes, epidemias que destruyeron la cosecha... Al fin, mi padre me ordenó que fuera a arreglar las cosas. Hubiera hecho falta un milagro. Alude había especulado, tratando de resarcirse de algunas de sus pérdidas, pero sólo había logrado arruinarse.

Se detuvo de pronto, al notar la tensión de ella. La ira y la amargura habían desaparecido de su rostro.

-Pero le estoy aburriendo, herbívora, con mis sórdidos líos de familia. Hace ya dos años que murió mi padre, descanse en paz, y Alude y su esposa no están ya en este mundo tampoco. Sólo yo quedo para salvar lo que pueda y tratar de construir una nueva vida para Fon y para mí.

Ella se humedeció los labios, anonadada por la revelación.

-¿Y nami? ¿Qué sucedió?

-La casa ya no existe. Se quemó hasta los cimientos hace un año. La tierra está alquilada al gobierno.

Algo le advirtió a Haru que no era aquél el momento de indagar más.

Kusakabe estaba esperando para ocuparse de los caballos cuando ellos llegaron al patio. Haru relajó su cuerpo dolorido, pero tenía miedo de que las piernas le fallaran al desmontar.

-Permítame -Hibari estaba a su lado. Agradecida, se libró de los estribos y se dejó caer desde el lomo de Delphine hasta los brazos de él. Por un momento, sintió el roce de aquel cuerpo cálido contra el suyo y, a la vez, una extraña emoción al aspirar su aroma varonil.

Se apartó, temiendo que él adivinara sus desenfrenados pensamientos y tropezó ligeramente.

-Cuidado -la voz del hombre era cortés, pero impersonal-. Si se lo pide, M.M. le preparará un baño caliente. La veré a la hora de comer.

Se despidió con una formal inclinación de cabeza y se alejó.

Haru se esforzó en no volver la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba confundida por la súbita turbulencia de sus emociones. Le odio, se dijo. Tengo que odiarlo... y jamás dejaré que me toque.

Capítulo 3

Haru apoyó la cabeza contra una toalla doblada, colocada estratégicamente sobre la parte superior de la anticuada bañera y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio.

El baño a donde la señora M.M. la había conducido estaba situado junto a la habitación que contenía el inodoro en forma de trono que le causara risa la noche anterior. Era un recinto helado, de paredes cubiertas por grandes azulejos con atractivos diseños de volutas. La bañera, apoyada en cuatro patas que terminaban en forma de garras, estaba junto a una pared y sus grifos de latón relucían. Las viejas cañerías emitían un extraño gruñido en cuanto se daba el agua.

Observando el cuidado con que la señora M.M. manejaba las llaves, Haru dio por sentado que la plomería del castillo tenía sus caprichos, pero la temperatura del agua era adecuada.

Movió las doloridas piernas en el agua que comenzaba a enfriarse, encogiéndose al hacerlo. Era una suerte que pudiera moverlas, pues las sentía rígidas. Esperaba no tener que verse obligada a escapar durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, ya que hasta el más ligero esfuerzo la pondría al borde de su resistencia.

Sin embargo, admitía que la mañana transcurrida al aire libre le había hecho bien. Comenzó a pensar en la comida que la señora M.M. serviría cuando terminara de bañarse.

Y después seguramente estaría libre para hacer lo que deseara. Tendría que escribirle alguna vez a Kyoko, pero hasta ahora no había buenas noticias ni progresos de los cuales informarle. Quizás debiera esperar que las cosas tomaran mejor cariz; emplearía el tiempo en explorar un poco el castillo.

Si Hibari Kyoya dirigía la cooperativa debía tener alguna oficina, quizá en el mismo castillo, y éste sería el sitio en que guardaría su correspondencia personal, incluyendo la carta de Kyoko. Por ahí comenzaría su búsqueda. Pensar en ello le desagradaba, pero recordó los métodos igualmente tortuosos que Hibari había empleado para obligar a su prima a casarse con él.

Era inútil pretender que él no le había despertado ninguna simpatía con sus revelaciones aquella mañana. Volviendo la vista a su propia infancia, tan feliz, le parecía increíble que pudiera existir tan amarga hostilidad en una familia. Sin embargo, no ponía en duda el afecto que sentía por su hermano muerto. No había el menor asomo de censura en su referencia a los problemas que alude creó al ocuparse de la plantación; sólo pesar. El favoritismo de su padre no había logrado enfriar aquel cariño en lo más mínimo. Era evidente que la pérdida de la plantación y la muerte de Alude estaban relacionadas y que también existía un nexo entre esa tragedia y las cicatrices de Hibari.

Cuando volvió a su alcoba, vio que la señora M.M. había cogido el pantalón y el suéter para lavarlos, de modo que se puso una ajustada falda de color dorado, con una blusa camisera de lana verde oscuro y se recogió el pelo castaño en un moño a la francesa.

El almuerzo consistió en un sustancioso potaje, fruta fresca de los huertos y queso. Haru terminaba de tomar el café, cuando la señora M.M. llegó a despejar la mesa.

-Déjeme ayudarle. Usted tiene bastante que hacer -Haru se levantó y comenzó a colocar los platos en la bandeja, a pesar de las protestas del ama de llaves. Su espíritu independiente le impedía aceptar que la sirvieran.

La cocina era grande y alegre, llena de claridad, provista de agua caliente y otras comodidades. En medio, había una mesa de madera muy limpia y encima, había un buen surtido de cuchillos. Las cebollas y ajos, en ristras, colgaban de ganchos alrededor de las paredes y un enorme aparador contenía utensilios de hierro y cobre. A Haru le gustaba cocinar, aunque nunca había seguido ningún curso de gastronomía como Kyoko. Pensó que, una vez que entendiera las extravagancias de aquella cocina, cualquiera mujer podía lucirse preparando comidas allí.

A la señora M.M. no parecía molestarle su presencia en lo más mínimo. Se la veía muy dispuesta a enseñarle las piezas de la vajilla en el aparador y revelarle los secretos de la despensa y la bodega. Se quejó de que el castillo careciera de electricidad y a Haru no le sorprendió que ello se debiera a una decisión del padre del señor. Quiso saber más, pero entonces la señora se mostró tan hermética, que Haru optó por no hacer más preguntas.

Cuando inquirió si había algún inconveniente para que recorriera el castillo se quedó desconcertada, pero se alegró cuando Haru le aseguro que no era necesario que la guiara, que estaría encantada de explorar por su cuenta. La joven se sintió culpable cuando el ama de llaves le entregó un manojo de llaves.

Al dar la vuelta para marcharse, tropezó con algo. Se inclinó para recogerlo y le sorprendió ver que se trataba de un carrete de los que se usan para hacer encaje.

-¿De quién es esto? -preguntó, tendiéndoselo a la señora M.M..

El ama de llaves dio un respingo y deslizó el carrete dentro del amplio bolsillo de su delantal, con exageradas demostraciones de agradecimiento. Haru se quedó intrigada.

-¿Hace usted encaje, señora?

La señora M.M. asintió, orgullosa. El encaje de Namimori, explicó, era famoso; una antigua tradición que pasaba de madres a hijas. Ella no tenía hijas a las que legar tal habilidad, por lo que el señor iba a procurar que enseñara a algunas muchachas del pueblo. Cuando él señor se casará, añadió, ella podría dedicarles más tiempo a sus encajes.

-Quizá quiera mostrarme algunos cuando tenga tiempo.

Pensó la joven en comprarle algo, un cuello tal vez, o un chai, como recuerdo de los días más extraños de su vida. Sería más inofensivo que evocar la mirada alucinante de aquel hombre y la reacción que con el más ligero contacto despertaba en ella:

Dos horas más tarde, estaba a punto de llorar de frustración y desencanto. Había

explorado todas las secciones habitables del castillo, abriéndose paso entre los polvorientos muebles. Desde las paredes de los corredores, los rostros pintados al óleo de los Hibari fallecidos tiempo atrás, parecían desaprobar su intromisión. Haru subió y bajó escaleras hasta que sus músculos protestaron. Sólo se abstuvo de entrar en la habitación de Hibari Kyoya. Después de todo, su exploración del castillo podía atribuirse a simple curiosidad femenina y a un interés por las mansiones históricas. Pero no podía pensar en una razón convincente si la descubrían en la habitación de Blaise, excepto una, que podría traer consecuencias en las que más valía ni pensar.

Tenía dolor de cabeza y sentía la garganta y la nariz llenas de polvo; necesitaba aire fresco. Se enfundó en su chaquetón deportivo, dispuesta a salir. Precisaba de algo que la proporcionara una perspectiva más clara de las cosas. ¿No sería preferible dejarlo todo como estaba y escapar? Pensándolo bien, la boda de Kyoko estaba próxima a celebrarse; con seguridad, podría contener a Hibari Kyoya hasta entonces. Después, él perdería a Kyoko para siempre. Su prima había sido una tonta, pero, ¿no lo era ella también al lanzarse en aquella loca búsqueda? ¿Y por qué Hibari no había resultado ser el pomposo estúpido que se imaginaba? De ser así, hubiera experimentado una especie de malicioso placer en fastidiarle. Tal vez, hasta hubiese cedido a la tentación de flirtear con él. Pero, con Hibari, la iniciativa había sido retirada de sus manos; era él quien dictaba las reglas.

Se estremeció un poco al salir por la gran puerta principal, metidas las manos en los bolsillos del chaquetón. Suponía que el castillo tendría algún jardín, pero si estaba tan descuidado como el resto, andar por él sería como perderse en la jungla. Se detuvo en medio del patio. Irritada, se inclinó para arrancar un manojo de cizaña y lo lanzó con más fuerza que puntería en dirección a la puerta cercana. La hierba, cuyas raíces iban cargadas de tierra, rebotó contra una de las ventanas de abajo y entonces oyó Haru que se abría una de las superiores. Demasiado tarde, recordó haber visto, la noche que llegó, un rostro a través de los cristales de la casa del portero.

Ahora, vio asomarse una cara agradable, bastante alto, con el cabello azul, tiene el pelo un poco parado atrás que parece como una piña y tiene el cabello largo hasta los muslos, que siempre lo lleva atado, su ojo izquierdo es de color azul y su ojo derecho es de color rojo (Normalmente se muestra con el número "seis" en el centro) y lentes sin montura.

-kufufufufu, Perdóneme, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarle? -la frase estaba dicha en japones, pero el acento era inconfundiblemente británico.

-Estoy avergonzada -dijo ella-. No creía que viviera nadie ahí.

-¡Usted también es inglesa! -exclamó el hombre-. ¡Caray, qué coincidencia! ¿Es turista? Creo que ha equivocado el camino. Ésta no es una de las cosas dignas de verse.

-No -Haru se volvió a mirar el castillo, entrecerrando los ojos a la luz del sol-. Pero podría ser un sitio adorable -añadió.

-Tengo té aquí -le dijo él casi en secreto-. ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza?

El té no era precisamente la bebida favorita de Haru, pero sabía reconocer un gesto amistoso. Además, resultaba intrigante que Hibari le hubiese ocultado que un compatriota suyo vivía en la casa.

La pequeña puerta estaba abierta cuando se aproximó. Su anfitrión era más joven de lo que le había parecido. Tendría sólo un año o dos más que ella. llevaba un vestuario algo maltrecho: descoloridos pantalones, suéter y botas muy viejas.

-Mukuro Rokudo -se presentó, estrechando la mano de la joven con un firme apretón.

-Haru Miura.

-Mucho gusto -la miró, solemne, a través de sus lentes-. Estábamos destinados a encontrarnos. Suba, por favor. Cuidado con esos escalones. Creo que sirven de sustento a toda una familia de termitas. Por aquí... Ésta es mi sala. Me temo que está muy desordenada porque... En fin, aquí es donde vivo.

Desordenada es poco, pensó Haru. Sus ojos recorrieron el pequeño cuarto. Había un catre con un saco de dormir encima, una pequeña cocina de gas y una caja llena de conservas. La mesa, redonda, se veía abarrotada de platos, limpios y usados, libros, papeles y una máquina de escribir portátil.

Mukuro se dirigió a la mesa, tratando de ordenarla.

-¿Lavé algunos platos ayer o fue el día anterior? No hay agua aquí, de modo que la saco del establo en un cubo. Pero no puedo quejarme. Él no me cobra un centavo por alojarme y si no soy capaz de trabajar aquí, no merezco tener éxito.

-¿Es usted escritor?

-kufufufufu, Algún día, quizá. De momento, hago investigaciones para una tesis: la vida de Vercingetórix. Él era oriundo de aquí, ya sabe.

-Sí, ya sé: El Gaul está dividido en tres partes... -citó, sonriendo. -Sí. Supongo que todo el mundo conoce el comienzo. Pero es el final de la historia lo que siempre me ha fascinado. Creo que simpatizo con los perdedores, y Julio César no me llama la atención. Siempre tan objetivo. Por ejemplo, cuando llega a rendírsele su gran enemigo, el jefe galo que derrotó su ejército y soportó un terrible asedio, galopando según dice la leyenda desde Alesia con su dorada armadura, ¿qué cree que dice César? -Mukuro tomó un destartalado libro y lo abrió hacia el final -. Escúchelo hablar de sí mismo: César se sentó en el fuerte frente a su campo, adonde le llevaron a los jefes; Vercingetórix se entregó y depusieron las armas. No es como para apasionar a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco apasionaba aquello de Vine, vi y vencí... -señaló Haru-. Pero esas palabras encierran algo inexorable, una sugestión de lo inevitable. Sin embargo, puedo ver por qué prefiere a Vercingetórix. Hay mucho que decir de un hombre que se comporta heroicamente aunque lo haya perdido todo.

-Eso es lo que creo. Usted ha visto su estatua, desde luego, en Clermont-Ferrand. Es algo grandioso. ¡Ah elté!... La leche tendrá que ser condensada.

-Magnífico -dijo Andrea al probar un sorbo del hirviente líquido.

-Me temo que no soy muy bueno para el Japones, así que es una maravilla encontrar a alguien que hable inglés -comentó Alan-. Desde luego, el señor Hibari lo habla también, pero no es muy sociable.

-No, creo que no -repuso Haru y él la miró, alarmado.

-He metido la pata, ¿no? Tú debes ser la que llegó anoche. ¿Te alojas en el castillo? Supongo que serás amiga suya.

-En cierto modo.

-No he querido ser curioso -murmuró Mukuro, evitando mirarla.

-Te equivocas. Es verdad que estoy residiendo en el castillo, pero... - Haru vaciló, no sabiendo cómo explicarse. No podía decirle la verdad, pero le parecía un error permitir que se sintiera violento. Decidió decir la verdad a medias-: He venido aquí por negocios. El señor Hibari y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir.

-¡Ah! En realidad, no pensé... No eres ese tipo de mujer. ¡Dios, volvemos a lo mismo! Lo que trato de decir es que él la ha corrido bastante y me imagino que deseará a alguien que le iguale en apariencia. No es que tú no seas atractiva, pero...

-Gracias, amable señor -dijo ella, riendo.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes.

De todos modos, Haru se sintió aliviada cuando él cambió de tema y volvió a hablar de la tesis que estaba terminando y todo lo que llevaba aprendido sobre historia local durante su estancia. Le dijo que hacía seis semanas que vivía en la casita del portero y que planeaba quedarse un mes más, por lo menos.

-Tal vez podamos salir a cenar alguna noche -sugirió-. Sé que parezco nadar en la indigencia, pero tengo algún dinero. Hay un sitio excelente. Pero el transporte es un problema. ¿Crees que podríamos usar tu automóvil?

Ella le dirigió una mirada desolada.

-Ya no dispongo de él.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Era un coche alquilado y había que devolverlo.

-¡Qué lástima! Pero estoy seguro de que llegaremos de algún modo. Ken-chan tiene una motocicleta. Tal vez nos la pueda prestar.

-¡Maravilloso! -Haru se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Hibari al saber que su futura esposa andaba corriendo a campo abierto en la parte trasera de una motocicleta conducida por aquel escritor bohemio.

Miró su reloj, exclamando:

-¡Cielos, es tarde! Debo irme.

-Estaremos en contacto -prometió Mukuro. Se puso de pie y la acompañó por las escaleras hacia la puerta. La joven había comenzado a atravesar el patio cuando le oyó decirle alegremente:

-¡Adiós, Haru!

¡Dios mío!, pensó, aterrada. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Qué? -dijo Mukuro, sorprendido-. ¿Has olvidado algo?

-Sí... -se humedeció los labios -. Lo olvidé por completo... ¿Te molestaría llamarme Kyoko?

El la miraba como se mira a alguien que ha perdido la razón. Haru prosiguió, improvisando a la desesperada:

-No uso mi verdadero nombre... por motivos profesionales. El señor Hibari me conoce por Kyoko. Sólo causarías confusión si me llamases de otro modo, y ya tengo bastante con el idioma.

Se desvaneció la mirada de asombro, para alivio de Haru. Mukuro entendía muy bien lo que eran los problemas del idioma japones.

-Lo recordaré -prometió, con gran alivio por parte de Haru. En el castillo, la señora

M.M. la recibió muy agitada.

-SEÑORITA-su voz era reprobadora-. El señor ha estado preguntando por usted.

Haru se despojó del chaquetón y fue al comedor con una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Hibari se hallaba junto a la ventana. Dio la vuelta en redondo cuando ella entró.

-¿Dónde ha estado? -preguntó con dureza.

-Conociendo el castillo -dejó caer sobre la mesa el manojo de llaves que el ama de llaves le había dado y se le enfrentó, desafiante.

-¿Tanto rato? -él exhaló una bocanada de humo con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué? -repuso ella con fingida inocencia-. ¿Me ha echado de menos?

-Tenga cuidado -dijo Hibari con suavidad-. Le parece muy divertido provocarme, pero tal vez las consecuencias no lo sean tanto.

-Sus amenazas no me preocupan, señor -mintió Haru-. Me he visto forzada a aceptar su proposición de matrimonio y nada puede ser peor que eso.

-¿Así lo cree? -había algo en su risa, suave y frívola en apariencia, que la dejó helada-. Aún tiene mucho que aprender, Kyoko, a pesar de su pretendida sofisticación.

¿Qué le habría dicho Kyoko en sus cartas? Haru se lo preguntaba apretando con fuerza los puños, en un gesto nervioso que él no podía dejar de percibir.

-¿Ha sido la exploración de mi casa tan estimulante como esperaba?

Sus cambios de humor eran como el clima de namimori y Haru sospechaba que aquel tono cortés ocultaba algo diferente, como si supiera con exactitud lo que se proponía y se burlara de ella.

-Ha sido muy interesante -replicó ella con voz inexpresiva.

-¿Y su visita a la casa del portero? Eso, sin duda, lo habrá sido aún más.

-De verdad fascinante, en efecto -contestó, recalcando las palabras-. Pero me sorprende que no me dijera que tenía un huésped.

-Quizá, herbívora, porque comprendí que sería capaz de averiguarlo por sí misma.

Haru se sonrojó ante el alcance de aquellas palabras y se alegró cuando se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Bresson con un plato de sopa. Por suerte, no pareció captar la tensión que reinaba en la atmósfera y se dedicó a dar los toques finales a la mesa.

-No sé por qué no me habló de ello -dijo Haru, reanudando la conversación, mientras cogía su cuchara-. Debió comprender que tenía que interesarme que un compatriota viviera aquí.

-Una razón más para dejar las cosas así... -Ella soltó la cuchara con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Considerando tus pasadas indiscreciones, prefiero asegurarme que el comportamiento de la futura señora Hibari sea impecable.

-¡Me está insultando!

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque me refiero a lo que no es ningún secreto?.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó, sarcástica-. ¡Me da tanta pena no gustarle! ¡A todo un conocedor!

-No dejes que eso te afecte, querida. Estoy seguro de que, sin ropas, debes tener cierto atractivo.

-Pero no para ti -repuso ella con voz llena de ira y tuteándole por primera vez.

-No me había dado cuenta de que deseabas impresionarme de ese modo -calmosamente, sirvió vino a Haru en un vaso-. Sin embargo, si deseas juzgar mis reacciones, puedes quitarte la ropa cuando quieras.

-¡Y tú irte al infierno! -apartó el plato con brusquedad, derramando un poco de sopa sobre el mantel.

-Creo que ya he estado antes allí.

Su voz había sonado tan dura de pronto, que Haru se sobresaltó. Hubo una larga pausa y él dijo luego con tono natural:

-¿Y qué impresión te ha causado nuestro joven historiador?

-Parece conocer bien su oficio -Haru se forzó a responder en el mismo tono-. Pronto me ha dejado atrás. Me temo que las guerras gálicas no eran mi punto fuerte en la escuela -añadió, frivola, como lo hubiera hecho Kyoko.

-¿No? -él la miraba atentamente-. Bien.

Haru no disfrutó de la cena, a pesar de los deliciosos escalopes de ternera, que la señora M.M sirvió. Cuando ésta empezó a recoger la mesa, su único pensamiento era escapar.

-¿A dónde vas? -la voz de Hibari la detuvo cuando se encaminaba a la puerta.

-A mi cuarto -había un inconsciente ruego en sus ojos castaños cuando le miró-. Estoy muy cansada.

-Siéntate, por favor. Quiero hablarte.

Lo que ella quisiera no importaba, por supuesto, pero Haru se sentía demasiado agotada para librar una nueva batalla, de modo que volvió a su asiento, resignada.

-¿Qué querías decirme? -acertó a preguntar, viendo que él no rompía el silencio.

-Antes que nada, deseo darte esto.

Haru alzó la vista y vio que él le tendía un pequeño estuche forrado de terciopelo. Lo tomó, abriéndolo. El anillo que había en el interior la dejó sin aliento: un maravilloso rubí rodeado de diamantes como pétalos de una exótica flor. Se veía que era muy antiguo.

-¿Qué es esto? -inquirió con voz débil.

-Es el anillo de esponsales de la familia Hibari -dijo él con voz inexpresiva-. Póntelo.

-No - Haru cerró el estuche con dedos temblorosos.

-Ten la bondad de obedecerme.

-No puedo usarlo. No... no tienes derecho a pedírmelo.

-Ya discutiremos hasta dónde llegan mis derechos contigo en un momento más conveniente -repuso él con voz helada-. Eres mi futura esposa y usarás ese anillo.

-Pero esto es una hipocresía -protestó Haru-. Este anillo es una prenda de amor y... y nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación.

-¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Antes de que ella pudiera moverse, o decir algo, Hibari se había postrado sobre una rodilla a su lado. Andrea se encogió y una ola cálida recorrió su cuerpo ante la proximidad del hombre. Él le cogió una mano. Por un momento, se quedó contemplando los delicados dedos que sujetaba entre los suyos y después se los llevó a los labios. Su boca se movió, cálida y sensual, por la palma que, estremecida, transmitió aquella extraña vibración a todo el cuerpo de Haru.

Los labios de Hibari le recorrían ahora la muñeca y ella se puso tensa. Cerró los ojos para que él no pudiera leer sus emociones y sintió la suave frialdad del anillo al deslizado en su dedo. Cuando Hibari se apartó, ella ocultó las manos en su regazo.

Abrió los ojos y le vio de pie, apoyando un brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Así le había visto la primera vez.

-Espero que eso colme tus esperanzas - le dijo, tajante.

-No esperaba nada -Haru inclinó la cabeza-. Pero supongo que puedes anotarte otra victoria. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

-¡Un momento! -Tras una pausa, él dijo sin ninguna emoción-: Nuestro matrimonio se llevará a cabo pasado mañana.

Haru se sintió físicamente enferma. Nada, ni siquiera la entrega del anillo, la había preparado para aquello. Se sintió atrapada.

-¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? -su voz se escuchaba irreal.

-Sí. Mis abogados me dicen que Simon, la tía de Fon, piensa iniciar el proceso para impugnar el testamento de Alude. Debo anticiparme, desde luego, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

-Pero hay formalidades legales que resolver, supongo -dijo ella con voz débil

-Ya se arreglaron hace semanas. Tienes muy poca memoria. Haru reprimió un gemido. Kyoko no le dijo hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas. Ahora lo comprendía. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar de allí lo antes posible. La necesidad de recobrar la carta de Kyoko ya no podía detenerla.

Se obligó a pensar con calma. Debía hacerle creer a Hibari que estaba resignada a su destino.

-Ojalá me lo hubieras advertido antes -dijo, fingiendo malhumor-. Todavía debo comprar algunas cosas.

-No es problema. Kusakabe te llevará al centro comercial Ferrand mañana. Haru entornó los párpados para ocultar la expresión de triunfo de sus ojos.

-Gracias -repuso con humildad. Aquello significaba que tendría que abandonar la mayor parte de su equipaje y llevar sólo lo indispensable, pero valía la pena. Una vez en Ferrand, sin duda le sería fácil engañar a Kusakabe y buscar la forma de regresar a Inglaterra.

Le deseó buenas noches a Hibari-san con voz apagada y subió la escalera. Cuando llegó al primer piso vaciló, dirigiendo una mirada hacia las habitaciones de sólidas puertas. Allí estaba el cuarto de él, donde sin duda guardaría la carta de Kyoko. El sentido común le decía que ya no le debía nada a su prima, pero no podía pensar lo mismo con respecto a sus tíos. Ahorrarles penas era lo único a considerar. Comprendía que, si huía después de aceptar

representar aquella comedia, haría las cosas más difíciles para su prima. Hibari Kyoya se pondría furioso cuando supiera la verdad y su reacción podría ser rápida y muy desagradable para todos. Pero si lograba apoderarse de la carta de Kyoko, le arrebataría su arma más poderosa.

Miró temerosa hacia atrás, como si esperase que él la hubiera seguido aunque no había dejado entrever que quisiera retirarse temprano. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Haru le había visto acercarse al aparador y tomar una botella de whisky y un vaso, como si pensara quedarse bebiendo. Era la oportunidad. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Sintiéndose ridícula, se quitó los zapatos y, con ellos en la mano, avanzó. Dio vuelta al picaporte de la puerta, rogando que no estuviera cerrada con llave, y sintió gran alividio cuando cedió bajo su presión. Se deslizó hacia dentro y miró a su alrededor.

La habitación no era tan grande como había imaginado, o tal vez le pareciese más pequeña debida al enorme tamaño de la cama. Era inmensa, con cuatro postes y un dosel de cortinas rojas y doradas recogidas con cuidado. Haru la miró, intranquila, preguntándose cuántas generaciones pasadas habrían nacido o muerto allí. El pensamiento era inquietante y Andrea lo apartó de su mente.

En general era un cuarto muy masculino. Los oscuros y sencillos muebles estaban arrimados contra la pared; un aroma de cigarrillos flotaba en el aire y' os pantalones y la chaqueta de montar que él había usado por la mañana estaban en una silla. Haru, con una mirada de desaprobación, se preguntó si debía atreverse a colgarlos en el ropero, pero no se decidió. El mueble que parecía ser más propicio para guardar lo que buscaba era una cómoda con muchos cajones. Sólo encontró ropa... hasta que llegó al central superior. Si sólo contenía prendas de vestir, éstas debían ser muy valiosas, porque estaba cerrado con llave. Tiró con fuerza, pero se detuvo con un súbito escalofrío, sintiéndose vigilada.

Miró al espejo y encontró los ojos de Hibari Kyoya. Estaba apoyado con displicencia en el marco de la puerta, mirándola. A Haru, el corazón pareció subírsele a la garganta. Dejó caer los brazos y se dio la vuelta, pero no fue capaz de mirar a Hibari.

-Siento desilusionarte -el no parecía sorprendido-. Todos mis papeles personales están bajo la custodia de mi abogado en Ferrand. Imagino lo que buscas: la carta de tu prima.

En un momento de incredulidad, ella creyó no haber escuchado bien, hasta que vio aquella irónica sonrisa en los labios masculinos.

-¡Lo sabías! -murmuró-. Pero, ¿cómo?

-Lo supe desde el principio. Investigué todo lo referente a Kyoko, incluyendo su apariencia. Tú no puedes ser más distinta.

-Y no has dado la menor señal...

-Me divertía descubrir hasta dónde ibas a llegar con tu pequeña comedia y lo que deseabas conseguir con ello -la miró con dureza-. No debías haber cedido tan pronto esta noche, querida mía. Has despertado mis sospechas al instante.

Ella se llevó las manos a las ardientes mejillas.

-Me iré enseguida -murmuró-. ¿Serás tan amable de permitir que Kusakabe me lleve a Ferrand?

-¿A esta hora de la noche? Todas las tiendas están cerradas.

-¿Las tiendas?

-No puedes haberlo olvidado. Nos casamos pasado mañana.

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó Haru, sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Estoy en mis cabales. Nada ha cambiado. Necesito una esposa. Tu prima Kyoko decidió no cumplir con sus obligaciones, de modo que te tomo a ti a cambio, Haru. Ése es tu nombre, ¿no?

-¡No lo haré! ¡No estoy dispuesta a...!

-Pues yo creo que sí -la interrumpió él con calma-. Mis averiguaciones acerca de tu prima, también me revelaron mucho de ti. Por ejemplo, sé que el padre de Kyoko te considera más como una segunda hija que como una sobrina, ¿no es cierto?

Ella no contestó y Hibari prosiguió tras una pausa:

-Creo que si tú te ves envuelta en un escándalo público, tu tío sufrirá tanto como si se tratara de su propia hija. Seguro que no querrás poner en peligro su salud causándole esa pena.

-Conmigo no puede haber ningún escándalo. Yo no te he hecho ninguna promesa, ni escrita, ni de ningún modo.

-Hay varias clases de escándalos, querida mía -repuso él-. Puedo pensar algo que te haría desear casarte conmigo. Pero dejaremos eso por ahora... Lo que sí te aseguro es que, si no nos casamos pasado mañana como yo lo he dispuesto, arrastraré el nombre de tu familia por los periódicos y los tribunales ingleses. Tengo el hacha en la mano. Tus compatriotas adoran esas historias. ¿Cómo las llamáis? ¿Líos de muchacha enamorada?

-Hibari, por favor... -los ojos de Haru se llenaron de lágrimas-. Sería la muerte del tío Knuckle, el fin de sus esperanzas.

-La respuesta está en tus manos, Haru. Haz lo que digo y conviértete en mi esposa, para que yo pueda obtener la custodia legal de Fon. Una vez cumplidas todas las disposiciones legales y cuando Simon no sea ya una amenaza, quizá podamos considerar alguna alternativa.

-¿Me dejarás ir? -su pálido rostro tenía una expresión suplicante-. ¿Anularás el matrimonio en cuanto te sea posible?

Él la miró, conmovido por el temblor de aquellos labios y por las gruesas lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar. Su expresión se tornó triste e inclinó la cabeza.

-Está bien. Un año de tu vida, o menos quizá, a cambio de la felicidad de un niño. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -repuso ella con voz ahogada.

Todavía no podía creer lo que le había sucedido en tan breves momentos. Un año, murmuró para sí; él había prometido que sólo sería por un año. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendió que el curso de su vida había cambiado por completo. Un año es mucho tiempo, le advertía una voz interna. Podían suceder muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero no pensaría en ello.

Avanzó unos pasos y sus pies descalzos tropezaron con la raída alfombra, tambaleándose. Hibari la sujetó por un brazo, haciéndole recobrar el equilibrio y, por un breve instante, Haru se apoyó en él. En seguida, se apartó con brusquedad.

-¡No me toques! -a duras penas reconoció su propia voz.

Las facciones de Hibari se contrajeron fugazmente, pero su voz sonó calmada cuando dijo:

-Te sobreestimas. Créeme, si deseara tocarte, no me conformaría con el contacto furtivo que podría satisfacer a un muchacho de dieciséis años. Tal como están las cosas, sólo tengo el impulso de morderte hasta la muerte, y más vale que te vayas ahora antes de que ceda a la tentación.

Ella vaciló, el rostro rojo de ira y, recogiendo sus zapatos, se dirigió a la puerta con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

Su habitación la recibió como un santuario. Cerró rápidamente y se apoyó en la puerta, desfallecida. ¿Qué he hecho?, se dijo. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Capítulo 4

LE PARECÍA imposible poder dormir, abrumada por el cansancio y, cuando despertó, el cuarto estaba inundado de luz. La señora M.M., junto a ella, sostenía una bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿He dormido más de la cuenta? -Haru se sentó, perezosa, retirando el pelo de su cara-. Siento haberle causado problemas.

Pero la señora Bresson era toda sonrisas.

-Para la prometida del señor nada era demasiado, aseguró.

A pesar de su falta de ánimo para afrontar un nuevo día, Haru no pudo evitar disfrutar del café y las tostadas y fue un alivio no tener que comer bajo la mirada de Hibari. Trataría de no verle, aunque ello significara estar todo el tiempo en su cuarto.

-¿señorita desea que le prepare el baño? -dijo la señora M.M., solícita-. No queda mucho tiempo.

-¿Para qué? -Haru la miró, sorprendida.

-Antes de que salga para Ferrand -le recordó el ama de llaves-. El señor la espera para llevarla de compras.

Haru se quedó inmóvil. Después apartó la bandeja.

-Ya he comido demasiado; gracias -dijo, cortante-. Y no voy a ir de compras. Quizá quiera usted decirle al señor que... tengo dolor de cabeza.

-Pero, señorita, el señor ha cancelado todas sus citas para ponerse a su disposición. Y Ferrand es una hermosa ciudad. Además, el aire fresco le quitará el dolor de cabeza.

-Creo saber qué es lo mejor si me encuentro indispuesta.

Comprendía que se portaba como una niña, pero no le importó, con tal de no pasar el día con Kyoya hibari.

-Déle las gracias al señor, ofrézcale incluso mis disculpas si eso le hace sentirse mejor, pero dígale que no voy a ir con él a ningún lado. Además, he cambiado de idea; no necesito comprar nada.

La mujer, extrañada por la conducta de su futura ama, tomó la bandeja y salió de la alcoba.

Haru se acostó boca abajo y golpeó la almohada. Hibari sabía por qué quería ella ir a Ferrand. Si insistía en ir, era con el propósito de atormentarla al saberla indefensa. Pues bien, ¡no le proporcionaría el placer de humillarla!

Dobló los brazos y apoyó en ellas la mejilla, perdida la mirada. Debía escribirle a Kyoko, pero, ¿cómo confiar en que su caprichosa prima aceptara la situación y no creara los mismos problemas que trataba de evitar? En la carta recalcaría bien que sólo aceptaba aquel increíble matrimonio por el bien del tío Knuckle, y que se vería libre después de un año. También tenía que escribir a sus jefes y explicarles que no regresaría al terminar sus vacaciones. No les iba a parecer bien, desde luego, y era bastante improbable que la volvieran a emplear después de terminar con su período de esclavitud. Una cosa era decirse que se había metido en aquel lío con los ojos abiertos y otra muy diferente aceptar la situación. Y uno de los aspectos más perturbadores de todo el asunto era la innegable atracción que sentía hacia Hibari Kyoya. Le era fácil encontrar razones para odiarle, pero no podía librarse de las sensaciones que él le despertaba. Y la perspectiva de vivir, un año quizás, en la relativa intimidad de la misma casa, la dejaba petrificada.

Llamaron a la puerta y Haru se volvió de lado. Esperaba que la señora M.M. no intentara persuadirla de nuevo para que saliese.

Impaciente, dijo en voz alta:

-¡Entre!

Unos momentos después, la alta figura de Hibari se encontraba a pocos pasos de su cama.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacerme esperar? -su tono era helado.

-Eres libre de irte cuando quieras -le dio ella, haciendo acopio de serenidad-. Quizá la señora M.M. no te haya dado mi mensaje...

Los labios de él, al curvarse en una mueca despectiva, demostraron lo que aquel mensaje le importaba.

-Es mejor que te apresures.

-No iré porque no necesito comprar nada. Tengo lo que necesito. Y ahora, si sales de mi habitación, voy a dormir un poco más.

Él se dio la vuelta, pero no para irse. Se dirigió hacia el armario y abrió la puerta. El limitado surtido de ropa que Haru había llevado consigo se veía ridículo en todo aquel espacio vacío. Hibari se volvió hacia ella, el rostro contraído por el enfado.

-No veo ningún vestido de boda, Herbívora.

-¿Vestido de boda? -repitió ella con expresión ausente.

-No creo que tenga que recordártelo. Vamos a casarnos mañana. Necesitas un vestido para la ceremonia.

-Pero no es necesario -protestó ella-. No será un matrimonio convencional.

-Te engañas-se acercó a la cama y miró fijamente a la muchacha-. La ceremonia será absolutamente convencional, a pesar de que lo que suceda después no vaya a ser lo acostumbrado. Mi matrimonio será un acontecimiento en el pueblo y tú representarás el papel de una novia feliz. Te verán todos, tanto en la ceremonia civil en Craudon como en el servicio religioso de la iglesia, lo que te dará ocasión de lucir tu indudable habilidad de actriz. Y llevarás un vestido blanco con velo de novia, porque es lo que la gente espera de ti.

-¡No lo haré! -Haru se había incorporado en el lecho-. Sería una completa hipocresía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el color blanco ya no es apropiado para ti?

-¿Cómo... cómo te atreves? ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

-Como prometido tuyo tengo perfecto derecho a estar aquí -le recordó él con voz acerada-. Tengo casi tantos derechos como un esposo, querida, y te aconsejo que no lo olvides. Y ahora vístete. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al ropero y descolgó de su percha un vestido de lino color crema, comenzando a buscar en los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar un juego de transparente ropa interior. Lo arrojó todo sin ceremonias sobre la cama y consultó su reloj.

-Tienes cinco minutos. Si dentro de ese tiempo no has bajado, vendré a vestirte yo mismo. Después no digas que no te avisé.

La puerta se cerró tras él y Haru se quedó quieta por unos instantes. Pero comprendió que estaba desperdiciando preciosos segundos. No ponía en duda que él llevaría a cabo sus amenazas, así que corrió al lavabo y se aseó rápidamente.

Se había abrochado el último botón de su chaqueta y comenzado a anudarse un foulard alrededor del cuello, cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Hibari, quien no tuvo esta vez la cortesía de llamar primero.

Estaba todavía ceñudo. Lo notó ella cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo, pero le dedicó una admirada inclinación de cabeza, como satisfecho por su apariencia.

-¿Estás lista?

-Aún tengo que peinarme -Haru se odió porque su voz temblaba.

Hibari se acercó tanto, que ella pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-Déjate el cabello suelto -le aconsejó él, tomando el cepillo.

Haru se puso tensa, aferrándose al borde del tocador y Hibari empezaba a cepillarle el revuelto pelo, suavemente al principio y después con más vigor. Le apartó las suaves guedejas castañas de la nuca, dejándolas volver de nuevo a su sitio. Un temblor intolerable sacudió a la muchacha y le secó la boca. Por un fugaz instante se imaginó recostada contra él, rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos y acariciada por aquellas manos que se deslizaban bajo su ropa para acariciarle los senos. Cerró los ojos, agobiada por sus emociones, turbada por la fuerza de sus deseos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, encontró otra vez los ojos de él. Parecía preguntarle algo para lo cual su cuerpo tenía una respuesta. Tragó saliva y tomó su bolso con manos temblorosas.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Como quieras -la voz y el rostro de él eran igualmente enigmáticos. Soltó con descuido el cepillo sobre el tocador y se apartó para dejarla salir del cuarto. Por un momento, Haru temió que sus piernas no la obedecieran, pero enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla, aparentando calma al adelantársele.

Pero su control no duró mucho. Cuando salieron al patio y se dio cuenta de que el vehículo que les esperaba era el alquilado que ella había conducido desde París, se quedó sin aliento.

-Si hubieras sabido que aún estaba aquí... ¿eh? -la voz de Hibari sonaba divertida.

Él conducía bien, tuvo que admitirlo. En diferentes circunstancias, Haru habría disfrutado del paisaje que les rodeaba.

Ahora permanecía con las manos crispadas en el regazo, mirando indiferente por el parabrisas. Decidió recibir cualquier intento de conversación con un ominoso silencio, pero él pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, porque no dijo nada.

A pesar de sí misma, la exuberante belleza de aquel día otoñal la relajó. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y disfrutó de la cálida luz solar que acariciaba su rostro y su cuello. Después de un rato, miró de reojo a su compañero. ¿Llegaría a Ferrand sin haber pronunciado una palabra?

Desde donde estaba sentada, no podía ver la cicatriz de su rostro y Haru no pudo contener un suspiro al recorrer con los ojos la orgullosa línea del perfil masculino. Creyó que él estaba concentrado en la carretera y se sorprendió al escuchar sus amargas palabras.

-¿Qué miras? ¿Te preguntas por qué no me someto a la cirugía plástica para no tener este aspecto?

-No lo había pensado -se apresuró a decir ella-, pero, ya que lo mencionas, ¿no has considerado esa posibilidad?

-No. No me preocupa mi falta de atractivo. Además, mis cicatrices son... útiles. Me sirven de constante recordatorio.

-¿De qué? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-De que nada dura. Y de que las emociones, sobre todo ese extraño sentimiento que llamamos amor, son demasiado efímeras.

-Ése es un punto de vista muy cínico.

-Es una lección que la vida me ha enseñado.

No añadió nada más y Haru siguió mirando por el parabrisas, tratando de ordenar sus confusos pensamientos. Sabía que él se refería a su compromiso deshecho. Pero el hecho de que una mujer se portara con egoísmo y con frivolidad, ¿condenaba por ello a todas las demás? Debió amarla mucho para que le afectara tanto. A Haru le extrañó que estas consideraciones le causaran tanta pena. Pasara lo que pasara, no podía complicarse emocionalmente con aquel hombre. No había futuro en ello, se dijo con vehemencia, aparte de que su orgullo le impedía albergar ningún sentimiento hacia el hombre que la atrapaba en aquel matrimonio ridículo. Tenía que odiarle; su indiferencia no era suficiente.

Hibari se equivocaba al pensar que su rostro dañado le restaba atractivo. El poder sensual que de él emanaba, la atraía y horrorizaba a la vez, haciéndole temer sus propias reacciones.

Además, sus cicatrices visibles eran insignificantes comparadas con el daño moral que debía haber sufrido. ¡Cuánto amor y generosidad serían necesarios para curarle! Una cosa era cierta: antes de que eso sucediera, ella se habría marchado ya. Era algo que la deprimía, a pesar de sus intenciones de hundirse en el resentimiento, recordándose que, hasta que ese momento llegara, sería como una prisionera en el castillo. Veía con claridad que, por más lejos que huyera, no volvería a ser libre de nuevo.

Hibari estacionó el automóvil en una calle lateral y fueron andando hasta la calle del Puerto, donde estaban situadas las tiendas principales. A Haru le hubiera gustado curiosearen las de antigüedades por las que pasaron, pero Hibari parecía reconcentrado en sí mismo y poco dispuesto a complacerla. Se vio obligada a apresurar el paso para seguirle y llegó sin aliento casi a la tienda que él escogió. La propietaria en persona, una sofisticada mujer de unos cuarenta años, acudió a atenderle con una engañosa mirada de languidez.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación de la que Andrea, con disgusto, se vio excluida. Era evidente que hablaban de ella y bien podía Hibari tener la delicadeza de hacerle saber lo que decían.

Al fin la mujer se dirigió hacia Haru, dedicando una inquisitiva mirada a su figura, midiéndola con la vista.

-Si la señorita viene conmigo...

No tenía más remedio que acceder. Fue conducida a un probador cubierto de espejos y una asistenta llegó con varios vestidos blancos de tisú sobre el brazo.

-Blanco no -dijo Haru con firmeza, señalando los vestidos. No iba a permitir que se le adornara como a una virgen destinada al sacrificio, sólo para complacer a un montón de extraños. Un vestido blanco implicaba una serie de emociones y significados inexistentes en su relación con Hibari.

Pero no contaba con la decisión. Aunque poseía una sonrisa encantadora, era implacable, y Haru se encontró con que le quitaban su vestido y lo colgaban en un perchero, enfundándola después en uno de los vestidos blancos, sin que se diera apenas cuenta de ello.

-¡Non! -se forzó a decir a una variedad de Haru vestidas de blanco y reflejadas en los espejos.

Para su sorpresa, madame estuvo de acuerdo con ella, pero fue sólo un respiro. El vestido no le quedaba bien, pero había otros y la asistenta fue a buscar unos velos, para que la señorita pueda apreciar el efecto completo.

-Observe -dijo, amable, y Haru se encontró mirando en el espejo a una muchacha desconocida, esbelta y etérea entre una nube de organza de seda.

Madame daba vueltas a su alrededor, arreglando el velo con toques de experta. Luego, antes de que Haru pudiera reaccionar, la condujo a la sala de exhibición, donde Hibari esperaba.

Trae mala suerte que me vea así, pensó, diciéndose al instante que ninguna de las dulces tradiciones del matrimonio tenía valor alguno para ellos. Los ojos de él la miraron con frialdad y sus cejas oscuras se juntaron en señal de impaciencia. No le gustaba el vestido, sin duda, y comprendía tal vez lo ridículo de toda aquella farsa. O recordaba a otra mujer,

cuyo vestido de novia quizá había escogido y que debió enseñárselo, orgullosa, en espera de que la encontrara bella. Miró al fin a madame, situada detrás, y asintió levemente.

-Arrebatador -dijo con voz seca-. ¿Puede proveer a la señorita de cuanto necesite?

Haru se le acercó -el vestido crujía suavemente- y puso una mano sobre su brazo en ademán de súplica.

-Hibari, escúchame, porfavor. No puedo usar este vestido.

-¿Por qué no? Te sienta admirablemente.

-No se trata de eso- sabía que madame les observaba y bajó aún más la voz -. Simplemente..., no estaría bien. Seguro que lo comprendes.

-Creo que es enteramente apropiado. Mañana tendrás el aspecto que todos esperan. No estés tan angustiada, herbívora. Míralo como un disfraz de carnaval que usarás por unas horas y que después desecharás para siempre.

No había forma de convencerle de que era una traición a todo lo que aquel hermoso vestido representaba. Tal vez la estuviese acusando de ser demasiado emocional y era posible que estuviera en lo cierto. ¿Por qué era incapaz de mirar las cosas como él, como una mascarada en la que se le pedía representar un papel sólo durante unas horas? ¿Y por qué no podía descartar aquella convicción de que todo no iba a ser tan simple como parecía?

Cuando las cajas fueron depositadas en el automóvil, Haru sugirió que visitaran algunos sitios. Fueron a la plaza, donde existe una hermosa fuente. Visitaron la catedral, oscuro monumento de estilo gótico desde donde se divisa la parte antigua de la ciudad. A Haru le pareció espectacular, pero algo opresiva, lo que era fácil atribuirlo a su estado de ánimo. Almorzaron en Royat, en la terraza que señorea los jardines centrales y se alegró al fin de descansar y disfrutar del sol y el vino. Royat fue un centró de veraneo de moda en el siglo pasado. Haru se imaginó a la emperatriz bajando por los escalones, lista para responder a las aclamaciones de la multitud.

-¿De qué te ríes? -le preguntó Hibari, echándose hacia atrás en su silla y entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol. La había visto sonreír ante sus propios pensamientos.

-No tiene importancia -respondió Haru.

-Como quieras -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Haru deseó entonces habérselo dicho. Ya existía bastante tensión entre ambos como para hacerle pensar que le ocultaba algo. Al visitar la catedral apenas habían hablado, limitándose a un mínimo intercambio de palabras sobre temas impersonales. ¿Hasta cuándo mantendría él aquella ¿Pensaba que se llevase el matrimonio a cabo sin más aclaraciones? Resultaba increíble.

Aunque estaba muy avanzada la estación, había mucha gente conversando en la terraza y Haru consideró la posibilidad, con ligereza primero y después con toda intención, de mezclarse entre ellos y escapar. Blaise todavía no había pagado la cuenta, de modo que si tomaba como excusa que deseaba ir al tocador... Se apoderó de ella una gran excitación. Iría a uno de los hoteles y pediría un cuarto. No era probable que él la buscara allí; se imaginaría que había tratado de salir de Ferrand cuanto antes.

Observó que Hibari buscaba con los ojos al camarero y entonces ella se levantó.

-¿Me excusas un momento? -dijo.

-Desde luego -su voz era fría y cortés. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella, tomó el bolso de la mesa y se lo entregó-. Por si acaso se te ocurre alguna tontería, querida, debo advertirte que he tomado la precaución de sacar tu pasaporte del bolso mientras te probabas los vestidos.

A Haru le costó un terrible esfuerzo disimular su decepción. Respondió con voz helada:

-Era por completo innecesario. Estoy resignada a mi destino.

-Así lo espero. Quizá no se trate del suplicio que tanto temes.

Haru se puso furiosa y con un tono cáustico replicó:

-¿Y tú qué temes, Hibari? ¿Que te planten por segunda vez? -le vio palidecer, pero insistió, implacable-: ¿Te enorgullece saber que la única forma de persuadir a una mujer para que se case contigo es amenazándola con destruir a sus seres queridos? ¿Supones que con eso aumentarás el esplendor de tu familia?

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? -preguntó él entre dientes-. ¿Que te arroje tu pasaporte y te diga que desaparezcas de mi vista? Si es así, tengo que desilusionarte. Una vez que seas mi esposa, me complacerá enseñarle buenos modales.

Haru sentía arder sus mejillas. Se daba cuenta de las miradas curiosas que le dirigían desde las mesas cercanas.

-¿No podemos discutir en otro sitio? -dijo en voz baja.

-No hay nada más que discutir.

Un chasquido de sus dedos atrajo la atención del camarero. Pago la cuenta y, al retirarse, la mano de él sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Hibari

Me estás lastimando -protestó ella, tratando de Soltarse.

-Ojalá se tratara de tu cuello -repuso él con ferocidad.

-Ojalá -se envalentonó ella-. ¡Me vería libre de ti!

Se encontraban a la sombra de un seto. Él se volvió de pronto y la empujó con tanta violencia, que Haru sintió unas ramitas que se quebraban contra su espalda.

-He dicho que te enseñaría buenos modales cuando nos casáramos; pero veo que debo darte ahora la primera lección.

La cogió por los hombros y la atrajo con tal fuerza, que a la joven se le ahogaron las palabras en la garganta. La boca de Hibari sobre la suya, acalló toda protesta.

Cuando la apartó de sí, Haru temblaba tanto que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Él la había besado antes en plan de burla. Ahora lo había hecho llevado por la ira..., si podía llamarse besar a aquel asalto. Si había querido lastimarla, lo había conseguido, se dijo Haru mientras se llevaba la mano hacia los labios doloridos. Lo peor era que, de haber notado el más ligero asomo de pasión en él, en vez de tan violenta furia, no habría podido dejar de responderle: la más ligera señal de que aquello no era sólo un castigo, y sus labios hubieran cedido voluntariamente.

-Cuando quieras, nos vamos. Gastón nos estará esperando -con insultante indiferencia, le sacudió algunas hojas del cabello, tirándole de un sedoso mechón hasta que la forzó a mirarle. Su voz se hizo más áspera-. No vuelvas a provocarme,HARU.

La cogió por un brazo y la guió por el sendero. Cuando llegaron a donde se hallaba estacionado el coche, Kusakabe esperaba con un Land-Rover. Haru se sentó al lado de Kusakabe, mientras Hibari llevaba el automóvil alquilado a su lugar de procedencia. Agradeció la flemática compañía de Kusakabe, que no dio señales de notar su descompuesta apariencia.

El viaje de regreso al castillo fue harina de otro costal. Quedó comprimida entre los dos hombres, consciente de la proximidad de Hibari, que iba al volante. Ellos hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, relativas a los cultivos, en francés y por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Al fin llegaron al patio del castillo y Haru se bajó rápidamente del vehículo, ignorando la mano que Hibari le tendía.

-¿Quieres que Kusakabe te lleve los paquetes a tu cuarto? -le dijo él, solícito.

A Haru le hubiera proporcionado un infinito placer decirle lo que podía hacer con aquellos paquetes, pero no se atrevió a afrontar de nuevo su ira, por lo que le dio las gracias con frialdad y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Encontró muy ocupada a señora Hibari en la cocina. Limpiaba un montón de plata y lavaba vasos que había sacado de uno de los enormes aparadores. Haru comprendió, desolada, que todos aquellos preparativos debían ser para agasajar a los invitados a la boda. Había imaginado que todo iba a ser mucho más privado y trató de explicárselo a la señora M.M.. Pero ésta no pareció comprenderlo y comenzó a tranquilizarla, pensando que todo era producto del nerviosismo propio de una futura desposada. HARU se excusó, alegando que el día pasado en Clermont la había fatigado demasiado -lo cual se acercaba mucho a la verdad-, añadiendo que no cenaría y se acostaría temprano.

Las cajas que contenían el vestido, el velo y demás compras, estaban al pie de la cama y Haru las miró indolente, mientras se despojaba de los zapatos. Por más que quisiera desentenderse, sabía que tenía que sacar aquel precioso traje de su envoltura y colgarlo. Era demasiado hermoso para dejar que se arrugara. Lo colgó en el ropero y extendió la diadema y el velo sobre el tocador, mirándose a la vez en el espejo con ojos críticos. Un ligero maquillaje sería suficiente, pensó, y se peinaría el cabello hacia arriba. En las raras ocasiones que había imaginado su propia boda, se veía rodeada de su familia: Kyoko su dama de honor y la tía Marian como su consejera. Jamás había supuesto que estaría sola... como ahora. De pronto, sin poder contenerse, se tiró sobre la cama y estalló en amargo llanto.

Al día siguiente se casaría con un hombre a quien le era por completo indiferente como mujer y que sólo la utilizaba para su beneficio. Por desdicha, ella no se hacía eco de su indiferencia. Era irónico como solía despreciar a las mujeres que se dejaban arrastrar por sus sentidos y emociones y que ahora ella fuese tan vulnerable como la que más. Pero Hibari no debía saberlo. Jamás debía adivinar el doloroso, trémulo anhelo que despertaba en ella a su menor contacto. Su cinismo podría impulsarle a aprovechar la situación. Y una unión consumada sólo para satisfacer una necesidad física, no la aceptaría jamás. Todo cuanto podía hacer era mantenerse alejada de él lo más posible y evitar provocarle como lo había hecho en Clermont.

Estaba aún ensimismada en aquella fatiga emocional cuando tocaron a la puerta. No

contestó. Debía tratarse de la señora M.M., que llegaba a persuadirla de que comer algo, pero quizá creyese que estaba dormida y se retirase. Sintió que se abría la puerta y alguien entraba en la habitación. Se puso tensa al comprender que los pasos que se acercaban no eran los del ama de llaves. Se quedó quieta, respirando suave y profundamente.

Era torturador mantenerse así, sabiendo que él la estaba mirando, esperando que dijera algo. Comenzó a tragar saliva, nerviosa, pero se controló. Debía fingirse dormida. Le oyó darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta con el mismo sigilo con que había entrado. Haru dejó pasar mucho rato antes de cambiar de posición. Tenía la impresión de que él estaba aún allí, espiándola... Se sentó con un ligero estremecimiento. Estaría más cómoda si se desvestía y se arropaba con el cobertor. Alargó la mano para tomar su camisón doblado y se detuvo. Había otro paquete sobre la cama.

Se sorprendió, preguntándose si habría olvidado guardar alguno de los que Kusakabe subió, pero recordó que había guardado todas las cosas compradas en Clermont. ¿Qué sería aquello?

Lo tomó. Era un paquete ligero y plano, atado con elegantes cintas. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Blaise había entrado en su cuarto, para dejarlo sobre su cama? Parecía increíble y opuesto en todo a su carácter. Pero, ¿qué sabía ella de su carácter en realidad? Recordó la dolorosa presión de su boca en los jardines de Royat.

No pudo resistir la curiosidad. Desató el envoltorio y sus manos se hundieron en un transparente encaje y su respiración se alteró al ver que sujetaba un camisón, blanco y frágil como tela de araña, con estrechas cintas para los hombros y otra que moldeaba la línea del busto al estilo Imperio. Por un momento, Andrea lo miró incrédula y después lo envolvió de nuevo.

¿Qué pretendía él al regalarle una prenda tan íntima? Se quedó con la boca seca al pensar lo que aquello representaba. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué lío me habré buscado con este matrimonio?, se dijo. Cuando creía que lo había calculado todo, llegaba él a perturbar todos sus propósitos y decisiones. De nuevo se sintió presa de las mismas dudas y temores del principio. ¿Era aquel regalo el aviso inequívoco de que ya no podía confiaren la promesa de Hibari de que no exigiría sus derechos maritales? ¿Y cómo su fuerza de voluntad resistiría tal acometida?

Por un momento, su viva imaginación le hizo sentirse en brazos de Hibari con aquella nube blanca de encaje como única y tentadora barrera entre ellos... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, apretándose las manos contra los ojos para apartar la visión.

Tenía que ser fuerte si quería salir de todo aquel lío con respeto hacia sí misma. Debía hacer comprender a Hibari que sólo podía utilizarla para las estrictas y frías legalidades de su arreglo original. No se dejaría seducir por sus regalos, ni se dejaría arrastrar por la brutalidad de sus besos.

Se lanzó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando consigo el paquete. Contaba con que él se hallara abajo y no en su cuarto y acertó. Sacudió el camisón de su envoltura y, no sin un estremecimiento de pena por lo hermoso que era, lo despedazó desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo hasta convertirlo en harapos, que tiró sobre la cama de Hibari. En seguida corrió hacia su habitación como si la persiguiera el diablo.

Capítulo 5

HARU dejó la copa de champán sin probarla y sus ojos vagaron a través de la ventana. Todo el día había amenazado lluvia y ahora comenzaba a caer largos hilos de agua que golpeaban los cristales. Apoyó la frente contra el helado cristal. Los alfileres que la señora M.M. le había prestado para asegurar su tocado se empeñaban en perforarle el cráneo y el velo le lastimaba el cuello.

Estaba sola, por primera vez aquel día. Después que se marcharon los invitados que acudieron al castillo para brindar por la dicha de los desposados, el cura y el doctor se habían quedado un rato más y Blaise les estaba despidiendo ahora.

Haru había agradecido débilmente las efusivas felicitaciones. Escuchó cerrarse la sólida puerta principal y se dispuso a ver entrar a Hibari. Con la ropa de etiqueta que llevaba, traje oscuro y camisa blanca, se le veía aún más alto e inaccesible. Un pesado silencio se alzó entre ellos.

-¿Ya se han ido? -preguntó Haru en voz baja.

-Sí -El alzó las cejas en un gesto interrogante-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tan ansiosa estás de quedarte a solas conmigo?

Ella trató de disimular su turbación.

-Difícilmente, ¿no crees? -respondió con un tono insolente.

-Mide tus palabras-le advirtió él.

Era la primera vez que hablaban a solas aquel día, de modo que Haru ignoraba su reacción ante el regalo destruido la noche anterior. Al verse a su lado en el Ayuntamiento y más tarde en la pequeña iglesia de Namimori, había notado en él una fuerte emoción que a duras penas podía controlar, aunque su expresión no lo demostrara. La miró con ojos velados cuando se inclinó a darle el beso tradicional después que el sacerdote los declarase marido y mujer, pero se había limitado a rozarle la mejilla.

Tales muestras de indiferencia debieron alegrarla, pero no fue así. Se arrepentía ahora desde el fondo de su corazón de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Hubiera sido mejor guardar el camisón en un cajón y pretender que no existía. Ahora, ya no tenía remedio. Y ni siquiera podía disculparse por ello. Sólo podía tratar de ignorar el asunto y esperar que él hiciera lo mismo.

Le dolía la cabeza y, en un esfuerzo por calmar su tensión, se despojó de la diadema y el velo, se quitó todos los alfileres y dejó que el pelo le cayera libremente sobre la cara.

Creyó haber escuchado una apagada exclamación y volvió los ojos, sorprendida, hacia el rostro de Hibari. Pero debía haberse equivocado.

-¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa? No vamos a tener ya más visitantes hoy, ¿verdad?

-Creo que no. Serán respetuosos de... nuestra intimidad -contestó, sarcástico-. ¿Por qué tanta prisa en cambiarte? Estás así muy hermosa.

-Me sentiré mejor con otra ropa. No hay razón para que siga con este vestido. Me he portado como me pediste y he representado mi papel lo mejor que he podido. Ahora quiero recuperar mi personalidad.

-¿Y cuál es esa personalidad que tan ansiosa estás de recobrar? - Hibari exhaló, pensativo-. Ahora ya eres la señora Hibari, herbívora mía. Tal vez debas recordarlo.

-No creo que pueda olvidarlo -murmuró ella, dirigiendo sin querer los ojos al anillo de oro que él había puesto en su dedo unas cuantas horas antes-. Esto es un constante recordatorio.

-Pero no permanente -se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor-. Quizá debería pensar en la forma de hacer más real tu identidad.

Haru se sintió inquieta, pero se esforzó en permanecer serena.

-Ya he pensado en una forma-dijo.

-¿De verdad? -su sonrisa era burlona-. Me fascinas, querida.

-Sé que nuestro matrimonio es sólo de nombre -prosiguió ella-, pero, ¿incluye eso mi posición en la casa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-La señora M.M. me ha dicho que una vez que nos casáramos, esperaba tener ella más tiempo para otras labores. ¿Piensas tú lo mismo? ¿Voy a tener alguna autoridad aquí?

-¿Qué clase de autoridad deseas?

-Podrían hacerse algunos cambios en beneficio del castillo. Me gustaría que el sitio en que vivimos fuera un poco menos austero, para empezar. Tengo algún dinero propio -añadió a la defensiva-. ¿Dispongo de plena libertad o debo consultar contigo primero?

-Yo aprobaré los gastos de más consideración, y preferiría que no gastaras tu dinero en esto. Todavía no estoy en la miseria.

-Nunca he pensado que lo estuvieras -dijo ella, mordiéndose los labios-. Sin embargo, me gustaría ayudar.

-No; sólo te pido que la dediques a asuntos prácticos - se acercó a ella y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla, sonriendo ante la protesta que asomaba al rostro de Haru-. Si lo deseas, prepara un cuarto para Fon. Ahora que ya estamos casados, mi abogado se comunicará con Simon, informándole que obtendré la custodia del niño. Estará muy pronto con nosotros.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué edad tiene Fon?

-Va a cumplir cinco años. ¿No te molesta asumir la responsabilidad de un niño que no conoces?

-Me gustan los niños -replicó ella sin pensar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -repuso él y Haru le miró, desconcertada, librando la barbilla de su presión.

-Y ahora, ¿puedo ir a cambiarme?

-Si lo deseas, sí, pero te advierto que M.M. se escandalizará. Ya lo hizo porque no le permití que pusiera tus ropas en mi cuarto mientras estábamos en la iglesia. Lo menciono porque tal vez decida echarte un sermón maternal sobre tus deberes de esposa.

-¡Ah! -exclamó, avergonzada-. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¿De verdad quieres escucharlo? Puede que no te agrade.

-¡Es lo más seguro! -indignada, supuso que quizá Hibari había insinuado que era frígida o cualquier otra cosa denigrante. Le oyó reírse cuando se retiraba.

A salvo en su habitación, se quitó el vestido de boda con una sensación de alivio. Era delicado, frágil, y le hacía sentirse más vulnerable. Un suéter y unos pantalones vaqueros serían lo mejor. Pero una vez que se cambió, ya no estuvo segura. Estudió su imagen en el espejo. Los pantalones destacaban sus caderas y sus muslos; le quedaban muy bien. Nunca se había preocupado de su cuerpo como ahora. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho; era ridículo que empezara a fijarse en el posible efecto de cada prenda que usaba. No lo había necesitado hasta ahora. Se cepilló con brusquedad el pelo enmarañado, dejándolo suelto sobre los hombros y con un toque de color para atenuar la palidez de sus mejillas, era casi la misma de antes.

No se veía a Hibari por ningún lado cuando bajó la escalera. Sin duda había ido a cambiarse y a ponerse al día en su trabajo. Aparte de los muchos platos y vasos sucios que había en el comedor, nada sugería que aquella fuera una fecha diferente. El día de su boda había concluido ya. La asaltó el pensamiento inevitable de que su noche de bodas aún no había llegado...

Comenzó a poner orden, observando al mismo tiempo el comedor. Era aquel lugar de la casa que más usaban, de modo que parecía razonable empezar los arreglos por allí. Miró las pesadas cortinas de brocado con ojo crítico. Habían sido de un rico tono dorado; lo supo descosiendo algo del dobladillo para ver el color original. El coste de un brocado similar era prohibitivo en estos días, pero se le ocurrió que podría obtener un color parecido en otro material, usando lo que sobrara para tapizar algunos cojines. Los muebles se quedarían donde estaban. No era una experta, pero estaba segura de que algunas de las piezas eran antigüedades. La alfombra debía haber sido también algo maravilloso; ahora se veía de un deslucido color castaño. Tal vez fuera mejor descartarla y cubrir las baldosas con moqueta.

Llevó algunos vasos a la cocina, donde la señora M.M. lavaba los platos y preparaba la cena. Al ver a Haru, levantó los ojos con desaprobación, respondiendo entusiasmada al anunciarle la joven su propósito de preparar una habitación para Fon. Se secó las manos y se ofreció a acompañarla a ver los cuartos vacíos.

La mayoría de ellos eran grandes, con pesados y anticuados muebles, y en ningún sentido apropiados para un niño pequeño.

Le comunicó su preocupación a la señora M.M., que no podía entender aquel punto de vista. En su opinión, cualquiera de las habitaciones sería adecuada para Fon. No veía inconveniente en las pesadas cortinas y los sombríos muebles.

-¡Dios mío! -Haru, disgustada, se echó el pelo hacia atrás cuando la inspección terminó-. ¡Qué cuartos tan enormes! ¿No habrá alguno más pequeño en todo el castillo?

Miró desilusionada el último que inspeccionaron. Cualquier niño pequeño se sentiría perdido en una cama tan imponente.

Se volvió a la señora M.M..

-¿De verdad no hay nada más?

El ama de llaves extendió las manos, desolada. Los cuartos del piso superior eran inhabitables, señaló. Fueron buhardillas durante muchos años y eran aún más grandes que los que habían visto. Haru se mordió los labios y tuvo una súbita inspiración.

-¿Qué me dice de la torre?

-Nadie ha estado allí desde que el padre del señor murió. Parece que no ofrece seguridad.

-Le echaremos un vistazo -dijo Haru con determinación.

Las puertas que conducían a aquella parte del castillo estaban cerradas. Haru sintió una extraña excitación cuando la pesada puerta de la torre se abrió y entraron en la estancia inferior. Todos los objetos que se rompían o desechaban desde cien años atrás, parecían ir a parar allí. Arrugó la nariz al ver lo sucio que estaba todo y cómo había que trabajar para ponerlo en condiciones. Pero, ¿no era un trabajo agotador lo que necesitaba? Olía a polvo y a cosas viejas, pero no había señales de nada descompuesto ni de humedad. Subió la empinada escalera de caracol que llevaba a otro cuarto y que seguía ascendiendo, hasta terminar en una puerta abierta en forma de trampilla en el techo, por la que se pasaba al último piso de la torre.

El segundo piso había escapado al desorden; estaba vacío. Haru caminó con cuidado midiendo cada paso que daba. Pero el piso parecía tan sólido como el día que se construyó y soportó sus brincos sin ceder. Miró a su alrededor con gran optimismo. Cualquier niño sería feliz en aquel cuarto de forma caprichosa. Los muebles serían sencillos y ligeros; quizá un pequeño sofá-cama y una cómoda para la ropa. Y si se despejaba la habitación de abajo, podía convertirse en cuarto de juegos. Mentalmente, le añadió alegres cortinas y cálidas alfombras lavables para el suelo.

La cara de la señora M.M. apareció, recelosa, por la abertura de la trampa.

-¡Tenga cuidado, SEÑORITA!

-Es un sitio seguro -le aseguró Andrea-. Y será ideal para el pequeño Fon, ¿no cree?

Pero el ama de llaves frunció el ceño al mirar alrededor y Haru la sorprendió persignándose.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó, irritada-. No me irá a decir que la torre está hechizada o algo así, ¿verdad?

La mujer movió la cabeza, pero su expresión atemorizada persistía.

-Los espíritus de los muertos descansan en paz en el castillo, alabado sea Dios, pero todavía se cuentan historias -dijo.

-¿Sobre esta torre? Si se contaran acerca de las lúgubres habitaciones del resto de la casa, las creería.

-Ocurrieron tragedias aquí.

-Eso sucede en todas las casas viejas -señaló Haru con despreocupación-. Y la gente ha sido feliz aquí también, de modo que quizá una cosa compense la otra.

La señora M.M. no parecía convencida.

Haru se dirigió a la ventana y miró a través de los sucios cristales. Se veía el pueblo a lo lejos y, más distante, la brillante lámina del río. De pronto, Haru deseó poder arreglar aquel cuarto para ella misma, pero sabía que Hibari no le permitiría alejarse tanto de la sección principal del castillo.

-Señorita -al ama de llaves se la veía realmente ansiosa-. Antes de hacer nada, ¿no consultará con el señor?

Haru se volvió hacia ella.

-Se lo consultaré, desde luego -repuso-. Y no creo que ponga ninguna objeción. Este cuarto es una solución, y creo que lo original de su diseño le encantaría a cualquier niño.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana y palpó la falleba que la cerraba. Estaba muy vieja y herrumbrosa y Haru temió que si la forzaba se rompiera, pero al fin cedió, abriéndose la ventana.

Miró al ama de llaves con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Eso es todo lo que este lugar necesita. Un poco de aire fresco, ¡el viento del cambio!

Se limpió los dedos sucios con el pañuelo y se sobresaltó al oír un agudo silbido en el patio, dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y vio a Mukuro observándola.

-Kufufufufu ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? -preguntó él-. ¿Jugando a la princesa cautiva?

-Algo así,desu -se rió ella-. Lástima que no pueda arrojarte mi cabello como escala.

-Creo que las escaleras son más seguras. ¿Hay alguna? ¿Puedo subir?

Haru sintió la ligera tos de la señora M.M., que consideraba impropio aquel encuentro para una novia el día de su boda.

-Está un poco complicado -le dijo a Mukuro-. Espera, yo bajaré.

Descendió con cuidado las escaleras y al apoyar la mano sobre la pared de piedra para mantener el equilibrio, observó el pálido destello de su anillo de boda. Tenía que explicárselo a Mukuro. Cuarenta y ocho horas, antes, trataba de convencerle de que su relación con Hibari era de negocios... y ahora ya estaba casada con él.

Regresó a la parte del castillo, dejando que la señora M.M. cerrara las puertas, y salió al patio donde Haru la esperaba. Ya no llovía, pero la atmósfera estaba quieta y helada y se estremeció un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Quieres tomar té? -el joven historiador la miraba, esperanzado.

-No, gracias -le sonrió para suavizar su negativa; era mejor ir al grano-. Estoy ahíta de champán y otras exquisiteces.

-¿Champán? -dijo él, sorprendido-. ¿Ha habido una fiesta?

-En cierto modo -Mukuro extendió la mano ante él para que viera el anillo.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... -dijo Mukuro, estupefacto. Se quitó los lentes y los frotó contra su gastado suéter-. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

-Hoy. Esta mañana, para ser más precisos. Debe..., debe parecerte muy extraño.

-No es nada que deba interesarme -replicó él con cierta frialdad.

-¡Demonios, qué frío! -Haru le agarró por un brazo, inquiriendo-. ¿Aún está en pie tu invitación a una taza de té? Me gustaría explicártelo.

-Sí, desde luego. Pero no es necesario explicar nada. Es tu vida..., aunque tú y el caballero sombrío... ¡Me cuesta trabajo imaginarlo! Bueno, supongo que no debería llamar así al señor Hibari delante de ti, pero me parece apropiado.

-Sí -Haru se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar con él a través del patio.

-Espero que nos estemos haciendo nada incorrecto -dijo de pronto, cuando estuvieron en su cuarto, con dos jarros de té en las manos-. Es que oficialmente estás en tu luna de miel. Me sorprende que te pierda de vista un solo instante.

-No bromeaba cuando te dije que vine aquí por asuntos de negocios -dijo ella-. No... no hay ningún romance en todo esto. No estás irrumpiendo en ningún idilio.

No se dio cuenta hasta entonces de lo penoso que le resultaba hablar de su situación.

-Bien, no voy a pretender siquiera que te entiendo -Mukuro revolvió su té con un lápiz y le dirigió a ella una sonrisa desmayada-. Sólo quiero asegurarme, ¿comprendes? Asegurarme de que ningún marido airado va a entrar aquí y me va a atacar. ¿Sabes tú si el crimen pasional es todavía válido legalmente?

Ella sonrió. ¡Qué paz había en aquel lugar!, pensó. Debía tener cuidado de no usarlo, ni tampoco a Mukuro, como refugio. Traería consigo peligros. Era evidente que su compatriota la encontraba atractiva, por lo que no sería justo que pasara demasiado tiempo en su compañía y dejarle llegar a conclusiones equivocadas. Le caía muy bien y le agradaba ser su amiga, pero era a lo más que llegaría con él, aunque tal vez para Mukuro no fuera suficiente.

-No me has explicado todavía qué hacías en la torre -dijo él-. Creí que nadie subía allí.

-No estoy enterada de eso, aunque pensándolo bien, la señora M.M. no parecía muy entusiasmada.

-No me sorprende. Tal vez pensaba que iba a encontrarse cara a cara con Daniela Vongola -miró el rostro sorprendido de Haru-. ¡No me digas que nadie te ha hablado de Daniela Vongola!

-Jamás la he oído mencionar -dijo ella, algo exasperada-. ¿Es alguien que debería conocer?

Mil pensamientos giraban en su cabeza. ¿Se trataría de la prometida de Hibari, la que le trató con tanta crueldad?

-Lo veo difícil -prosiguió Mukuro-. Al menos que hubieras vivido hace doscientos años. Era la esposa del Ricardo Vongola de entonces. Tenían un título, que desapareció cuando la Revolución y nunca reclamó nadie. Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia. La pareja no se conoció hasta el día de la boda, y se odiaron a simple vista. De modo que cuando el marqués retomó a Francia, dejó aquí a Daniela-vongola para disfrutar sola de su nueva condición.

-¿Y disfrutó Daniela-Vongola de ella?

-Parece que fue una joven de mucha iniciativa: no tardó mucho en encontrar consuelo. A su debido tiempo nació un bebé, un varón, que por supuesto no podía ser hijo de su esposo. Alguien se lo dijo al marqués y éste se presentó inesperadamente en el castillo. Pero Daniela-vongola debió tener algún presentimiento, ya que sacó a la criatura del castillo con su nodriza y cuando el marqués llegó todo parecía normal; así pues, decidió que alguien le había gastado una broma dándole una información falsa y regresó a París.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? -preguntó Haru, intrigada.

-Ya te dije que he estado estudiando la historia local. Y ésa es una de las historias que te cuentan gratis. He escuchado por lo menos media docena de versiones diferentes, pero todas coinciden en lo básico. Aunque no se sabe quién fue el amante de Daniela-Vongola y padre de la criatura. Unos dicen que era el hijo de un terrateniente vecino, pero la creencia popular señala a un campesino del lugar, e incluso al mayordomo del marqués.

-Una dama muy ocupada -comentó Haru con sequedad y Mukuro sonrió.

-No de la forma que te imaginas. Una vez que nació el niño, no hubo el menor indicio de escándalo. Era muy querida; bondadosa con los sirvientes y generosa con los pobres...; algo que su marido nunca fue. Los sirvientes hicieron suyo el secreto de Daniela-Vongola. Cuando el marqués llegaba en una de sus visitas, cuidaban al niño hasta que él se marchaba.

-Pero debió averiguarlo al fin...

-Ah, sí -dijo Mukuro-. Daniela-Vongola tenía un enemigo, quizá la misma persona que le avisó al marqués al principio. En una ocasión, el caballero se marchó del castillo y regresó más tarde, el mismo día. El niño estaba ya de vuelta y los encontró juntos en la torre. Daniela-Vongola jugaba con él y le cantaba canciones. De pronto, vio a su marido en el umbral. Inventó una excusa, diciendo que era el hijo de la sirvienta, al que preparaba para ser su paje, pero el marqués ya conocía la verdad.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Nada. Fingió creerla. Eso es lo que hace todo tan horrible. -Mukuro tomó el resto de su té y soltó el jarro-. Por espacio de una semana representó el papel de esposo devoto y amo benévolo: recorrió la propiedad, dio fiestas, conversó con sus arrendatarios y con Daniela-Vongola. Ya que era inútil tratar de ocultar la existencia del niño, ella trató de mantenerlo fuera de la vista de su esposo. Ojos que no ven... Pero era demasiado tarde. Un día, cuando fue a la torre, la encontró cerrada con llave y ésta había desaparecido. Quiso saber por qué, y su marido se lo dijo: el lugar no era seguro. Aquella mañana, el hijo de una sirvienta se había caído de una de las ventanas, estrellándose en el patio.

-¡Dios mío! -Haru le miró, horrorizada-. ¿Y que hizo ella?

-¿Qué podía hacer? No podía probar nada... Tuvo que seguir fingiendo, ya que no le estaba permitido sufrir. Cuando el marqués regresó a París, se fue con él. Nunca regresaron; ambos murieron en la guillotina unos años después, durante la revolución. Como no tenían hijos, un primo heredó el castillo. Pero persistió la tradición de que la torre debía permanecer cerrada. Una vez que se abra, me han dicho los lugareños, Daniela-Vongola volverá a buscar a su hijo.

Haru se estremeció.

-Y la señora M.M. me ha asegurado que no había fantasmas...

-No los hay -declaró Mukuro-. Es sólo una vieja historia. No te he asustado, ¿verdad?

-No -Haru esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Pero yo pensaba utilizar esas habitaciones para un niño, el sobrino de mi marido, que viene a vivir con nosotros. Supongo que debo pensarlo mejor.

-No sé... Utilizar esos cuartos quizá sea más conveniente para acabar con la macabra leyenda.

Haru no estaba convencida. Encontraba ahora una explicación para la agitación del ama de llaves y su insistencia en que Hibari fuera consultado antes de tomar una decisión.

-Será mejor que me vaya -dijo, levantándose-. Gracias por tu hospitalidad. Me gustaría que cenaras pronto con nosotros en el castillo.

Mukuro sonrió, travieso.

-Quizá no tan pronto, pero gracias. Si estoy aquí después de la luna de miel, espero

que me invites efectivamente.

Haru tuvo el impulso de decirle que la luna de miel había terminado, ya que jamás comenzó, pero algo la detuvo. Ya había dicho demasiado a Mukuro, así que le dirigió una sonrisa y se despidió.

La asaltaron lúgubres pensamientos al dirigirse de nuevo al castillo. La trágica historia de Daniela-vongola la había afectado profundamente y deseó, de un modo casi infantil, no haberla escuchado el día de su boda.

Encontró a la señora M.M. dando vueltas, ansiosa, por el pasillo y la miró inquisitivamente. Era obvio que el ama de llaves creía que la luna de miel estaba en su apogeo, pues le insinuó que debía vestirse para cenar. Haru sintió el impulso de decirle que iba a quedarse como estaba, pero comprendió que nada ganaría con oponerse a los conceptos de la señora M.M. sobre las buenas formas. Sería agradable tomar un baño, pensó, aunque no estaba muy decidida a ponerse una ropa más formal.

Tenía un vestido largo. Era de un tono ámbar en punto de lana, de estilo medieval, con mangas largas y escote cuadrado. No le sorprendió encontrarlo extendido sobre la cama cuando entró en su cuarto. Las decisiones se tomaban por ella, según parecía.

Cuando estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo. El pelo se lo había recogido en la nuca con una tira de chifón del color del vestido. De los lóbulos de las orejas colgaban unas arracadas con borde de oro. Pero su rostro la delataba: el discreto maquillaje no disimulaba la palidez y los ojos enormes y las suaves curvas de su boca, mostraban signos de tensión. Suspiró... No era aquélla la imagen que deseaba ofrecer al hombre que la esperaba; era una suerte que no tuviera que soportar el brillo de la luz eléctrica.

Pero aquella noche, se habían iluminado las prosaicas lámparas y las paredes reflejaban el íntimo resplandor de los candelabros. Haru, luchando contra la irritación y el rubor, observó la escena: todo había sido preparado para una cita de amor. Estuvo a punto de huir a la relativa seguridad de su habitación, pero el sentido común le advirtió que era mejor quedarse y actuar como si no advirtiera nada extraordinario. No debía permitir que Hibari intuyera su turbación. Fue hacia el asiento junto a la chimenea y se hundió en él. El crujir de los ardientes leños parecía ir acorde con los latidos de su corazón.

Le molestaba aquella forzada intimidad. Cómo deseaba ahora haber persuadido a Hibari de llevarla a cenar fuera, y tal vez sugerir a algunos de los invitados a la boda que les acompañasen... Pero no era probable que hubiesen aceptado. Todos supondrían que deseaban estar solos, y aunque ella hubiese afirmado lo contrario, lo atribuirían al nerviosismo propio de toda desposada, que Blaise sabía cómo curar.

La sobresaltó un pequeño ruido y se volvió de pronto, ahogando un grito de alarma. Hibari estaba parado cerca del largo asiento en que ella se encontraba. Como su rostro quedaba en penumbra, no vio su expresión, pero se fijó en la apostura que le confería el smoking.

-Me has asustado-murmuró.

-Es evidente. Tal vez me disculpes si te ofrezco una copa.

-Gracias -repuso ella con voz casi inaudible. Aceptó el vaso que él le ofreció y empezó a beber. Su mano temblaba tanto, que temió volcarlo en el vestido. Pero, afortunadamente,

Hibari no parecía notar su nerviosismo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí parado, mirándola, sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. ¡Qué vulnerable debía haberle parecido!

-M.M. me dice que deseas arreglar los cuartos de la torre para Fon. Ella le miró rápidamente, pero no acertó a discernir su actitud por el tono de sus palabras.

-Me pareció una buena idea al principio -admitió-, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

-¿Me permites preguntarte por qué?

-Creo que era obvio. Después de oír hablar de Daniela-Vongola...

-¡Ah! Alguien te ha contado esa vieja historia.

-¿Tú no la crees?

-Todas las casas tienen historias de sangre y brutalidad y la nuestra no es una excepción. Pero preferiría que no se le diera importancia. Después de tanto tiempo, es difícil saber hasta dónde llega la verdad y hasta dónde la fantasía de las gentes.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir adelante? A mí me parece una solución ideal, pero la señora M.M. piensa.

Él sonrió y dijo:

-Hablaré con M.M.. Como puedes ver -señaló con ironía la mesa puesta con todo detalle y los pulidos candelabros-, posee una de las mentes imaginativas de que te hablo.

Las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de rubor.

-Me gustaría pintar las paredes de colores -dijo, cambiando de tema-. Crema... o quizá amarillo pálido para hacerlas más cálidas. Y me gustaría comprar una cama para, un diván tal vez, y algunos muebles sencillos.

Hibari asintió.

-Encarga lo que te parezca mejor. Le diré a Kusakabe que revise los pisos, el techo y las ventanas. ¿Crees que deben ponerse rejas?

-No me gusta la idea. Philippe no debe sentirse como un prisionero. Quizá Kusakabe puede arreglar las ventanas para que sólo se abran a medias, permitiendo entrar el aire, pero sin peligro para el niño. Las rejas seguirían dando pábulo a las supersticiones.

-Por lo que debemos relegarlas al pasado, a donde pertenecen -alzó el vaso en un brindis burlón-. A vuestra salud, herbívora.

La llegada de la señora M.M. con el primer plato de la cena la excusó de contestar. Aquella noche, el ama de llaves se esmeró. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Haru no pudo resistirse a los exquisitos platos y comió con apetito. Bebieron champán. Para celebrar el acontecimiento, pensó Haru y rechazó el postre, disgustada.

-¿Sucede algo? -los ojos de Hibari se notaban vigilantes a la luz de las velas.

-No -mintió ella-. He comido demasiado, eso es todo. No me esperaba este banquete.

-¡Ah! - Hibari se echó atrás en su silla, enigmático el moreno rostro-. M.M. sigue las antiguas tradiciones. Cree que la buena comida y el buen vino garantizan que después se amará mejor.

Haru dejó su copa con apresuramiento, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían.

-Estás muy callada -dijo Hibari tras una pausa y ella odió el tono sardónico de su voz-. ¿El que calla otorga, como decís los ingleses?

-De ningún modo -trató de que su voz sonara lo más fría posible-. Y creo que, considerando las circunstancias, esta conversación es de muy mal gusto.

-¿A qué circunstancias te refieres, herbívora mía? -le sirvió más vino en su copa.

-Demasiado lo sabes.

-Lo que sé es que hoy nos hemos convertido en marido y mujer, que estás muy bella y que sólo nos separa esta mesa.

Ella echó hacia atrás su silla.

-Hay algo más que nos separa, carnívoro-san -dijo, tratando inútilmente de controlar el temblor de su voz-: Este matrimonio es sólo un trato de negocios que me he visto forzada a aceptar. Nada más.

-Te engañas, querida. El trato de negocios, tal como se planeó, se lo ofrecí a tu prima Kyoko.

Haru se le quedó mirando, notando que su corazón latía aceleradamente. Se puso entonces de pie. Las piernas le temblaban.

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos -replicó, aparentando más convicción de la que en realidad sentía-. Lo que dices es una estupidez y tú lo sabes. Yo accedí a un contrato legal, eso es todo. No hay la menor diferencia con lo que propusiste a Kyoko.

-Me molesta discutir contigo, Herbívora, pero insisto en que hay una gran diferencia. Al fin y al cabo, nunca he tenido a tu prima entre mis brazos, sintiéndola temblar de deseo...

Haru sintió que se ahogaba.

-¿Cómo te atreves... ? No tienes derecho a decir que...

-Al convertirte en mi esposa, me has concedido todos los derechos que yo quiera tomarme, Haru.

La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y a la luz vacilante de los candelabros, su rostro surcado por la cicatriz tenía una apariencia diabólica, pensó Haru, desesperada.

-Me retiro, señor. ¡Quizá mañana haya recobrado la razón!

Se dirigió a la puerta sin apresurarse. Cuando pasó al lado de Hibari, tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr, como si temiera que él fuera a levantarse de su silla para retenerla, pero no ocurrió así. Hibari sólo se rió con suavidad mientras ella salía.

Haru estaba a la mitad de la escalera cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había seguido. Tropezó con su larga falda al intentar correr y entonces Hibari la alcanzó, cercándola con sus brazos contra la pared. La joven no podía ni bajar ni subir, y aunque las manos de él no la aprisionaban, supo que sus temblorosas piernas se negarían a obedecerla.

El orgullo no iba a ayudarle ahora. Suplicó:

-Hibari... -pero él ahogó aquel ruego con su boca.

Hubiera preferido que se portara brutalmente. Le hubiera dado fuerzas para resistir, para luchar. Pero aquella boca era dulce y persuasiva, casi juguetona cuando la forzó a entreabrir los labios. Haru se sintió sumergida en un vértigo y se agarró a las solapas de la chaqueta de Hibari para no desplomarse.

No deseaba que aquel beso terminara jamás, y ahogó un gemido de deleite cuando sintió que las manos masculinas buscaban y encontraban sus senos. Siempre se había creído una mujer controlada y dueña de sus emociones. Pero ahora se percataba de que muy dentro de su ser se escondían deseos que la aterrorizaban. No era el miedo, sino una emoción mucho más primitiva, la que le hacía ceñir su esbelto cuerpo al de Hibari, en una invitación mucho más elocuente que todas las palabras.

Él la levantó en sus brazos como si alzara una pluma y Haru hundió la cara en el fuerte pecho, sin preocuparse de a dónde la llevaba, aspirando el aroma de su piel a través de su camisa.

Volvió a la cordura cuando llegaron a la alcoba de Hibari. Ahora o nunca, pensó. Debía protestar, defenderse... Pero en aquel momento sintió que su vestido se deslizaba hasta el suelo y comprendió que su intento de resistencia llegaba demasiado tarde.

Acostada en la cama junto a él, cedió a sus avances. Hibari exploraba su cuerpo con tal audacia, que tornaba las frágiles prendas interiores en barreras que debían ser derribadas. Cuando ello ocurrió, un terror súbito se apoderó de Haru. No porque se avergonzara de su cuerpo, sino porque era Hibari el primer hombre que la veía así y le hacía sentir demasiada vergüenza. Desvió la cara y cerró los ojos, deseando que la besara y acariciara de nuevo, venciendo para siempre su timidez.

Pero no la besó ni la acarició. No estaba ya a su lado y Haru abrió los ojos, sobresaltada.

Hibari se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mirándola de un modo que la atemorizó. El hecho de que estuviera por completo vestido, se lo hacía todo más difícil.

-Cúbrete con esto -como si leyera sus pensamientos, Hibari le tiró algo encima. Resbaló por su cuerpo. Era un amasijo de encaje blanco desgarrado. Ella contuvo un grito de horror al escucharle, sintiendo aquellas palabras como latigazos sobre sus sentidos exaltados.

-Me prometí que te daría una lección, Herbívora mía, y creo que los dos hemos aprendido algo. Por lo menos tú, en adelante, recibirás cualquier regalo mío con más respeto. Te deseo buenas noches.

Dio la vuelta y se alejó de la cama. Con los ojos cerrados, Haru le oyó salir de la alcoba y cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Capitulo 6

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Haru se despertó muy temprano. Por uno o dos minutos, permaneció quieta, apretándose la cabeza dolorida. Se preguntaba por qué había despertado, por qué se sentía tan mal y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido regresó a ella, alucinante.

No le quedaban lágrimas; tantas habían vertido la noche anterior cuando, tambaleándose, salió del cuarto de Hibari. No podía creer que la tratara con tanta crueldad. Le había hecho desearle, forzando una total entrega de su parte para luego rechazarla. ¿Era justo que por destruir el camisón que él le había regalado se vengara de aquel modo?

Le daba poca satisfacción saber que el plan de él había fracasado en cierto modo, pues también la deseó, aunque en el instante que ella iba a entregársele recobrase su sangre fría.

Era inútil decirse que, de haber hecho el amor con él, se lamentaría aún más. ¿Cómo se sentiría ahora al comprender que la había utilizado sólo porque la mujer que amó le había abandonado?

El pensamiento le dolió como una bofetada. ¡Qué tonta había sido! En algunos momentos, al verse en brazos de Hibari, creyó percibir cierta ternura en medio de la pasión. Pero ni siquiera la pasión era real. Sólo estaba dándole una lección.

Le era imposible dormir ya, inquieta por sus ideas. Cuando estuviera más calmada, menos herida, decidiría lo que hacer. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí después de lo sucedido. Suponía que tendría que quedarse hasta que llegara Fon, de modo que la tutela de Hibari se definiera sin lugar a dudas, pero, una vez que el niño estuviera viviendo en el castillo, ella se marcharía. Hibari podría decir que había ido a visitar a sus parientes de Inglaterra, o inventar la historia que quisiese, pensó con amargura. Él había demostrado muy poca consideración hacia sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué se iba a preocupar ella de lo que aquel hombre odioso pudiera sentir?

Tras el aseo, se vistió con pantalones vaqueros y suéter. Sus suaves zapatos de cuero no hicieron ruido en la escalera cuando descendió, dirigiéndose a la cocina. No había ninguna señal de la señora M.M.. Era aún muy temprano. Haru escuchó un débil sonido en la distancia, como si Kusakabe estuviera cortando madera. Encendió el fogón, encontró la cafetera y preparó café. Cuando estuvo listo, lo bebió, sentada ante la gastada mesa.

Se le ocurrió que aún no le había escrito a Kyoko contándole lo sucedido. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, quizá ella llegara a Londres antes que la carta, pensó, entristecida. Sería fácil culpar a Kyoko por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era injusto. Aunque intentara convencerse a sí misma de que había accedido a casarse con Hibari sólo por el bien de su tío Knuckle, ahora comprendía que había tratado de engañarse, ya que tuvo que luchar contra la atracción que sentía por Hibari desde el momento que entró en aquella casa. La tontería hecha por Kyoko fue sólo una excusa para quedarse. Una vez que midió el calibre del hombre con quien tenía que cruzar sus armas, debía haber huido. Pero se quedó, diciéndose que era por Kyoko, por el tío Knuckle..., cuando en realidad era por sí misma. La verdad le había saltado a la cara la noche pasada, cuando creyó encontrar en los brazos de Hibari la culminación de hermosos sueños. Pero todo el tiempo había estado metida en su propia trampa.

Cuando terminó el último sorbo de su taza de café, la fregó y la puso a secar. Escribiría a su tía y a Kyoko, dándoles una versión censurada de todo lo sufrido. Era inútil pedirles que no se preocuparan, pero al menos les tranquilizaría saber que muy pronto estaría de regreso.

Caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo cuando advirtió la presencia de alguien. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de la señora M.M. y ya estaba resignada a oírle preguntar por qué se levantaba tan temprano al día siguiente de su boda.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y apareció Hibari. Llevaba la chaqueta del smoking colgando de un hombro y la camisa abierta hasta la cintura. El pelo revuelto, los ojos inyectados de sangre: tal era el aspecto que ofreció a Haru cuando la miró parpadeando, como si no la viera con claridad.

A través de la puerta abierta del comedor, Haru vio una botella de whisky vacía y un vaso sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días, herbívora -Hibari articulaba con trabajo las palabras burlonas-. ¿Durmió usted bien?

Por un momento, ella revivió la noche pasada, sintiendo de nuevo el cuerpo de Hibari, ardiente de deseo contra el suyo, el roce de sus labios, su aroma varonil..., pero la ira y el dolor se impusieron.

-Por lo menos, no tuve necesidad de alcohol -respondió, desafiante. El rió con sarcasmo y agitó una mano en dirección a la botella.

-Tú estás familiarizada con la tradición de la despedida de soltero, ¿no? He preferido tener la mía después de la ceremonia, no antes; eso es todo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme. Si deseas degradarte emborrachándote, es asunto tuyo.

-No me provoques, amor mío -dijo él entre dientes-. ¿O es que la lección de anoche no te enseñó que puede ser peligroso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, volviéndose hacia la escalera en un intento de ocultar la emoción que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No quise provocarte -dijo-. En realidad, no debe importarme lo que hagas. Por lo menos, debemos hacernos el propósito de no interferir el uno en la vida del otro mientras que yo esté aquí.

-Creo que te engañas, Haru. Por el contrario, no vacilaré en interferir en tu conducta si ésta no me satisface -se acercó a ella y la miró con severidad-. Para empezar, preferiría que... redujeras, digámoslo así, tus visitas a la casa del portero.

A Haru le relampaguearon los ojos cuando le miró, sorprendida.

-¡No haré nada semejante! No tienes derecho a esperar...

-Tengo todos los derechos -la interrumpió él con dureza-. Eres mi esposa y te comportarás como es debido.

-No hay nada impropio en mi amistad con MUKURO -le espetó ella-. Me agrada su compañía, eso es todo.

-Basta para que sea inconveniente.

-¡Esto ya es el colmo! Somos compatriotas, solos en un país extraño; Es natural que nos busquemos ocasionalmente, debes comprenderlo.

-Ya lo creo que lo comprendo -dijo él, cortante, y le apresó la barbilla con los dedos obligándola a mirarle-. Te advierto, Haru, o me obedeces, o tu querido compatriota tendrá que buscar otro lugar donde realizar sus trabajos.

-¡Es lo más injusto que he escuchado jamás! -se libró con furia de la presión de su mano-. Dios mío, cualquiera que te oiga diría que estás celoso en vez de...

-¿En vez de qué? -le apremió Hibari con falsa amabilidad.

-Eres como el perro del hortelano, supongo.

-¿Que ni come ni deja comer? -rió sin alegría-. Quizá, pero no te equivoques, querida. Mi mordisco es peor que mi ladrido, como creo que habrás descubierto ya. Acepta mis palabras como un aviso amistoso y te irá bien.

-¿Qué puede haber de amistoso entre nosotros? -le preguntó ella, desalentada, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

-Tal vez muy poco, tienes razón. Quizá lo único que podemos esperar es un poco de mutua tolerancia.

Hibari se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y la joven empezó a subir la escalera.

-He hecho café -le dijo por encima del hombro-. Tal vez esté caliente todavía.

-Me abrumas, querida mía -le respondió, burlón-. ¡Qué buena esposa harías en otras circunstancias! -se quedó callado, como si esperase una respuesta, al no obtenerla, se alejó riendo suavemente.

Haru bajó la escalera del cuarto superior de la torre y se detuvo, mirando alrededor con satisfacción. Dos semanas de duro trabajo habían rendido beneficios. Con la ayuda de Kusakabe, había despejado el cuarto de trastos viejos, pintando las paredes de un cálido color avena. El suelo había sido alfombrado y las ventanas cubiertas con alegres cortinas en rojo, violeta y blanco. Había forrado unos cojines con la misma tela y los puso bajo el alféizar de la ventana para sentarse. Kusakabe había encontrado una gran estantería que ahora, pintada de blanco, esperaba los libros y juguetes de Fon. Dudaba en conseguir esto, pero no deseaba preguntarle a Hibari, ya que él no demostraba el menor interés por sus actividades en la torre y no deseaba que pensara que buscaba sus elogios.

Trataba de gastar lo menos posible. El desembolso más importante había consistido en la compra de un pequeño sofá-cama. En cuanto a la cómoda, estaba constituida por una serie de cajones que también servirían para la ropa y que la propia Haru había acondicionado.

Kusakabe se había ocupado de cerrar con tornillos la trampilla que comunicaba el cuarto de Fon con el último piso. El sirviente no lo dijo, y Haru no se lo preguntó, pero adivinaba que aquél era el sitio donde, según la leyenda, el hijo de Daniela-vongola cayó o fue empujado hacia la muerte. Haru se sintió más tranquila cuando aquella pieza quedó clausurada. Le resultaba extraño hacer todos esos arreglos para un niño que no conocía. Mientras realizaba su tarea había pensado mucho en él, contenta de que sus ocupaciones le distrajeran la mente de asuntos más personales. Hibari no fue muy explícito acerca de Fon; dijo que había dejado de verle cuando era apenas un bebé, muy llorón por cierto. Haru no le vio muy interesado y se preguntó por qué tendría tanto empeño en obtener su tutela. ¿Se trataría del mismo instinto posesivo que demostraba hacia ella? De ser así, aquél no era el ambiente adecuado para un niño.

O tal vez se tratase de que se sentía obligado hacia su hermano fallecido. Su concepto del deber era tan frío... ¿No estaría mejor el niño con su tía? Si lo reclamaba, era señal de que sentía afecto por él. Empezó a albergar dudas acerca de que Hibari fuera capaz de dárselo. Sabía ser apasionado, le constaba, pero no parecía muy delicado en sus sentimientos. ¿Existirían, detrás de aquella fría y burlona cortesía? A veces creía haber soñado que estuvo en sus brazos y que sintió su ternura. Ahora se apartaba de nuevo y era otra vez aquel individuo solitario y sarcástico, cuya personalidad estaba tan marcada como su rostro.

Exhaló un suspiro, mientras apretaba, distraída, un doblez de las cortinas. Una sospecha se abrió paso en su mente al imaginarse a Hibari, el rostro de pronto humanizado, acunando en sus brazos no a un huérfano necesitado de sus cuidados, sino a un propio hijo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo el dolor de verse rechazada por él. ¿Por qué se atormentaba de tal modo? Hibari no la amaba. Lo ocurrido había demostrado la debilidad de ella y la indiferencia de él. No la necesitaba ni en su cama ni en su vida y cuando ya no le fuera útil, la dejaría ir sin ningún pesar. Tal vez si se repetía esto una y otra vez a sí misma, llegaría a resultarle menos doloroso.

Hibari había hecho aflorar en ella ocultos deseos y sabía que, por ese motivo, jamás se libraría por completo de él, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que llegaran a separarles.

Abandonó la torre, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Inquieta, dio vueltas por los recintos del castillo, y se detuvo en el vestíbulo, mirándolo todo con ojo crítico. Ahora que la habitación de Fon estaba lista, tendría tiempo de ocuparse del resto. Reacondicionar la enorme pieza sería una tarea difícil. Con determinación, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Kusakabe. Lo encontró sentado ante la mesa y bebiendo un tazón de café.

A Haru le costaba trabajo hacerse entender por él. No sabía inglés, por lo que tenía que repetirle muchas veces las cosas en japones para que comprendiera. En ocasiones, sospechaba que era deliberadamente obtuso, por el placer infantil en verla lidiar con las palabras hasta encontrar las adecuadas.

Hoy la observaba con expresión inocente, sonriendo feliz.

-Creo que nevará pronto -le dijo.

-¡No! -Andrea se asomó, alarmada, a la ventana. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, era cierto, pero no se advertía el color plomizo que presagia una nevada. Sin embargo, la temperatura había bajado mucho.

-Una fuerte nevada -profetizó Kusakabe-. El camino al pueblo quedará bloqueado.

Era lo que faltaba, pensó Haru con disgusto. Le gustaban tanto sus paseos a pie al pueblo y a los campos cercanos, que había pensado llevar a Fon con ella. Además, era el pretexto que necesitaba para alejarse del castillo y de la turbadora presencia de su dueño. Pero ahora iba a tener que soportar su compañía, tal vez por días enteros. Recordó haber oído decir que muchos de los caminos se cerraban por completo cuando había mal tiempo, pero no imaginó que ello ocurriera en aquella época del año. Además, si las carreteras se bloqueaban, se demoraría la llegada de Fon. Al parecer, Hibari no había sido aún informado de la fecha probable de su llegada, pero suponía que no se retrasaría mucho.

Se volvió hacia Kusanabe.

-Me gustaría que encendieras la chimenea del vestíbulo -le dijo.

Él la miró e hizo un gesto como si le hubiera acometido un súbito ataque de sordera. Andrea le repitió pacientemente su petición. Para su sorpresa, él sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Eso es imposible. Ningún fuego aquí, nunca.

-¡Pero claro que es posible! -replicó Haru-. El fuego hará ese lugar menos triste.

Kusakabe seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Entre molesta y divertida, Haru supuso que él estaría calculando la cantidad extra de leños que se necesitarían para la gran chimenea.

-Cuando termines tu café, puedes empezar a cortar la leña.

Mientras esperaba, ella misma limpió las paredes de la chimenea y el hogar. Un fuego alegre es lo que aquí se necesita, pensó optimista y vio a Kusakabe entrar con una cesta de leños y un aire de evidente desaprobación.

-Sé lo que hago; te lo aseguro.

El sirviente se encogió de hombros con aire fatalista y dejó la cesta con los leños junto a ella. Haru los ordenó y prendió un fósforo. Los troncos estaban secos y ardieron en seguida.

-Ya está -exclamó, sonriendo, mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones con las manos.

No bien pronunció estas palabras, cuando se vio envuelta en una enorme nube de humo que llenó el vestíbulo. Ahogándose, con los ojos llorosos, Haru retrocedió, pero no lo suficiente para librarse de una andanada de hollín que escapó de la chimenea y que extinguió el fuego.

Casi llorando de rabia, Haru se puso a salvo y miró sus ennegrecidas ropas con horror. Imaginaba cómo se verían su cara y su pelo. Se volvió a Gastón y creyó ver una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro.

-¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado! -le dijo, casi histérica, y en aquel momento escuchó el sonido de un claxon en el patio.

¡Visitantes!, se dijo, desesperada. ¿Qué pensaría Hibari cuando saliera a recibirles y encontrara el vestíbulo como una choza quemada y a su esposa cubierta de hollín? Kusakabe la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ya lo entiendo -dijo Haru cabizbaja-. La chimenea necesita que la limpien. ¡Y yo también!

Se volvió hacia la escalera, en un intento de escapar antes de que entraran los desconocidos visitantes, pero ya era tarde. Cuando llegaba al primer escalón, se abrió la puerta de la calle para dejar pasar a Hibari, acompañado de una joven y un niño. A pesar de sí misma, Haru se detuvo, imaginando que aquél debía ser Fon, que llegaba sin avisar.

El niño la vio y la señaló con el dedo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con voz atiplada.

Renegando en su interior, Haru vio el asombro reflejado en el rostro de Hibari y después la ira. Al mismo tiempo, observó la extraordinaria belleza de su acompañante. Su cabello es de un color azabache, haciendo de ese modo más contraste con su piel

Era ésta una joven de pelo negrísimo cortado al estilo paje de magnolia, en el que destacaban unos ojos rasgados que reflejaban sorpresa y desdén, lo que acabó de alterar los nervios de Haru. Los carnosos labios de la recién llegada dibujaron un gesto irónico al volverse a Hibari.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu esposa, querido? -la voz, grave y seductora, iba de acuerdo con su apariencia, pero a Haru no le pasó inadvertida cierta nota de malicia.

-Desde luego - Hibari se adelantó. Su rostro parecía de piedra. Cogió a Haru por un brazo, que apretó con dureza-. Haru, permíteme presentarte a Simón, la tía de Fon.

Haru logró sonreír, pese a su furia por estar en situación tan desventajosa. Ni siquiera podía ofrecerle la mano a Simón.

-Siento recibirla de este modo, -dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo fingir-. Me temo que nos ha cogido por sorpresa.

-Hibari debió olvidar mencionárselo -se volvió hacia el hombre-. Recibiste mi carta, ¿no es cierto, querido?

Haru se puso tensa. ¿Hibari había recibido una carta de Simón, diciéndole que ella llevaría a Fon, y no se lo había mencionado? Seguro que él comprendía los arreglos adicionales que esa visita representaba y bien sabía lo ocupada que había estado preparando las habitaciones de Fon. Ahora, según parecía, debía comenzar de nuevo. Sentía deseos de echarse a llorar.

Con gran esfuerzo, se libró de la mano de Hibari.

-Espero que me excusen ahora -dijo, logrando que su voz no temblara-. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Creo que olvidas algo -la voz de Hibari sonó como un latigazo-. Todavía no has saludado a tu sobrino.

Haru se volvió, desolada, hacia el niño, que había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio, y le miró.

De piel pálida y suave, sus ojos achinados destacan por ser de un color marrón-rojizo. De mirada calmada y siempre simpática, tiene largas pestañas, en el que destacaban unos ojos redondos llenos de manifiesta hostilidad.

-Fon -Haru, venciendo su desconcierto, tendió los brazos acogedores-. Si no te importa un abrazo saturado de hollín.

No pudo decir más. Con un sonoro quejido, Fon Hibari corrió hacia Simon y ocultó la cabeza en su falda.

-¡Tía! -sollozó.

Haru se mordió los labios. No se había hecho ilusiones acerca de un afecto instantáneo entre ella y Fon, pero tampoco esperaba tan abierto rechazo. No se atrevió siquiera a mirar a Hibari para ver su reacción. Murmuró que debía ir a lavarse y subió corriendo la escalera.

Entró en el baño y abrió las llaves del agua, despojándose de sus ropas con desesperada urgencia.

La cena no era problema, pensó. Había siempre abundancia de comida en la casa y seguramente la señora M.M. ya estaba de vuelta; ella se encargaría de todo. Pero le inquietaba tener que acomodar a Simón en alguna de las enormes y sombrías habitaciones. El aspecto de ella sugería que estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor.

Suspiró. Descansando en el agua que ya comenzaba a enfriarse, no iba a resolver nada, se dijo, y tomó una toalla grande, disponiéndose a salir de la bañera. Se quedó inmóvil y enseguida llena de rabia cuando se abrió la puerta y vio aparecer a Hibari.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Las cejas de él se unieron en un gesto amenazador.

-No seas niña -repuso fríamente-. La vista de una mujer desnuda no es nada nuevo

para mí y verte sumergida en agua sucia no te hace más atractiva, te lo aseguro. Vengo a decirte que en este momento la señora M.M. está sacando la ropa de tu cuarto a fin de disponerlo para Simon.

-¡Ah! -Haru se quedó pensando que era una solución..., mientras no lloviera mucho-. ¿Y qué alcoba ocuparé yo?

-La mía -dijo él, cortante.

-Bromeas -le contestó ella con falsa calma.

-En mi vida he hablado con más seriedad -replicó Hibari, sardónico-. No es la solución que yo escogería, puedo jurarlo, pero tengo razones para desear que Simón crea que el nuestro es un matrimonio normal. Y no lo creerá si descubre que ocupamos habitaciones separadas.

-Pero debe haber otra solución... -dijo ella, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba-. Cuartos contiguos, por ejemplo.

Los labios de él se torcieron en una mueca.

-Sin duda, pero me temo que no poseo esos refinamientos. Pareces olvidar que en mi alcoba hay un sofá..., en el que yo dormiré.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¡Es ridículo! Nuestro matrimonio cubre las disposiciones legales del testamento. La naturaleza de nuestra relación no le importa a nadie.

Estuvo a punto de añadir: Y menos que nadie a Simón, pero se contuvo.

-Ya te he dicho que tengo mis razones. -Creo que tengo derecho a saberlas.

-No hablemos de derechos, querida. Pero ya que insistes, te diré que una de las razones es mi orgullo -rió con sarcasmo ante el asombro de ella-. Es divertido que yo no esté aún lo bastante endurecido como para soportar con calma que mi presencia te repugne. Creí que estaba curado de esa tontería, pero tú me has hecho ver lo contrario. Sin embargo, preferiría que fuera un secreto entre nosotros, de modo que compartirás mi habitación mientras Simón esté aquí y da gracias a Dios de que no te pida nada más.

-Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? -le espetó ella, furiosa-. Sabías que Simón iba a llegar con Fon y que se produciría esta situación. Por eso callaste lo de la carta, para que yo tuviera que aceptar los hechos consumados.

-No tortures tu pequeño cerebro - la ira brillaba en los ojos de él-. No se trata de un plan maquiavélico para llevarte a mi cama. En efecto, Simón mencionaba que acompañaría a Fon, pero pensé que se trataba sólo de una amenaza. Sin embargo, ella se enorgullece de lo imprevisto de su conducta. ¡Pero si estás temblando!... En el nombre de Dios, ¡habráse visto criatura más tonta!

Se adelantó y, antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer nada para detenerlo, la sacó del baño, a pesar de su pelo húmedo y de la toalla que chorreaba agua.

Por un breve momento la sujetó y Haru sintió en cada nervio de su cuerpo aquel cálido contacto, requiriendo de todo su control para no apretarse contra él y deslizar sus manos por el cuello abierto de la camisa a fin de sentirle aún más cerca.

-Sécate pronto -le advirtió Hibari, cortante-. Abajo te esperan tus huéspedes y Fon no ha visto aún sus habitaciones.

-A pesar de la confusión creada por el traslado de su ropa, Haru se las arregló para encontrar un pantalón verde oscuro y un suéter blanco de cuello alto. No podía competir con la sofisticada elegancia de Simón, de modo que era tonto intentarlo, se dijo al descender la escalera. Observó que casi todo el hollín había desaparecido, sin duda gracias a Gastón.

Empujó la puerta y entró en el comedor para encontrarse una doméstica escena. Simón sentada junto al fuego fumando un cigarrillo, y Fon al lado de la mesa con un tazón de leche en las manos. Haru sonrió, tratando de vencer su nerviosismo. Había empezado mal con Fon, pero había tiempo para mejorar las cosas. Se trataba sólo de una criatura, a la que podría ganarse con cariño.

Le molestó ver que Simón recorría el comedor con ojos de disgusto. Haru sintió el orgullo ofendido de una auténtica ama de casa. Cierto que los muebles estaban viejos y deteriorados y las cortinas desteñidas y deshilachadas, pero ¿por qué Simón no reparaba en el bello tapiz de las paredes y en las artísticas ventanas emplomadas? Las gastadas alfombras y el tallado de la chimenea también tenían su encanto. Haru elevó el mentón.

-¿Es ésta su primera visita ? -preguntó a la visitante, cortés.

Hubo un asomo de diversión en los oblicuos ojos que se volvieron sin pestañear hacia ella.

-Me alegra decirle que sí -Simón hizo un ligero ademán con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo-. Aunque no es exactamente el ambiente que yo escogería. Pero no debemos tratarnos con tanta formalidad. Llámame Simón y yo te diré... ¿cómo te llama Hibari? ¿Haru?

Haru asintió, pero no tenía deseos de intimar con Simón. Nunca llegarían a ser amigas, estaba segura de ello.

-Creo que a Fon le gustará ver sus habitaciones -dirigió una sonrisa encantadora al niño, pero éste la miró con expresión belicosa.

-Todavía no he terminado la leche -respondió, tajante.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Haru con calma-. No hay prisa. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Él dejó la taza con un gesto de niño malcriado, derramando algunas gotas de leche sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa.

-Ya no quiero más -apartó la silla que ocupaba y fijó los ojos en Simone-. ¿Vendrás tú también, tía?

Ella se encogió de hombros, displicente.

-Si quieres, pequeño...

Se levantó con soltura, tirando su cigarrillo al fuego. Sonrió a Haru con afectación.

-No tendrás objeción, supongo. No os estorbaré.

-Desde luego que no -respondió Haru con voz inexpresiva.

Era estúpido molestarse, pero nada estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado. Cuando arreglaba las habitaciones, pensaba en el momento que se las enseñaría a Fon. Observaría su reacción, pero no delante de testigos, y menos tan hostiles como Simon, a pesar de su apariencia amistosa. No debía olvidar que Simone había luchado por conservar la tutela de Fon, perdiéndola por culpa de ella, así que no había ninguna razón para que la tratara con amabilidad, a menos que supiera aceptar su derrota. Y no creía que aquella mujer sofisticada pudiera ser buena perdedora.

Haru tendió una mano hacia Fon.

-Bienvenido a sus dominios.

Fon ignoró su gesto. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y cruzó el umbral. Haru le siguió, herida por el rechazo; no tenía que mirar a Simone para saber que disimulaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Fon, con la cabeza erguida, examinó la habitación. Su rostro no denotaba ninguna emoción; era tan inexpresivo, que discordaba con su cuerpo de niño. Se volvió hacia Haru.

-¿Hay algo más? -preguntó.

Desalentada, Haru les condujo hacia la escalera y subieron en silencio; Simone iba detrás de Fon.

El niño se quedó quieto y miró a su alrededor. Sus oscuros ojos redondos se fijaron en la cama nueva, la colcha de vivos colores y la almohada con funda de lino contrastante, los muebles modernos... Se dirigió a la ventana y se arrodilló en el almohadillado asiento, mirando al exterior. Palpó las cortinas, notando que eran de la misma tela que la colcha. Algo asomó a su rostro que borró en parte su forzado aire de adulto y entonces indagó:

-¿Ha hecho usted todo esto por mí?

Haru sintió un nudo en la garganta y replicó:

-Todo por ti, Fon.

El niño la miró como si la viera por primera vez. Haru creyó descubrir un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, cuando Simone lo llamó desde la puerta.

-Esto queda muy lejos del resto de la casa, querido. ¿Seguro que no tendrás miedo de estar solo?

En un instante, volvió la impasibilidad al rostro de Fon. Se alzó de hombros y corrió a buscar refugio entre las faldas de Simone. Por encima de su cabeza, ella dijo:

-Philippe es un niño muy nervioso.

Cuando se lo recuerdan, pensó Haru, mirando la oscura cabeza infantil. Estaba convencida de que Fon había disfrutado de la alegre informalidad de su cuarto circular hasta que Simone intervino. Y sospechó con tristeza que, aunque Simone hubiera perdido una batalla con respecto a Fon, la guerra no había hecho más que empezar.

Haru se sentía extraña mientras se vestía para la cena. Era curioso y a la vez perturbador ver su ropa colgada junto a la de Hibari en el armario y saber que él podía entrar en el cuarto cuando quisiera. Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentía los dedos torpes al luchar con el cierre y las presillas de su largo vestido ámbar. Aunque aquello era tonto, si se tenía en cuenta que él ya la había visto medio desnuda.

La turbó también ver dos almohadas en la cama. A pesar de que Hibari le aseguró que dormiría en el duro sofá, se sentía llena de aprensión. La vida era para ella menos penosa cuando lograba alejarse de él. Y ahora que iban a convivir en mayor intimidad, saber que para él era enojoso, la entristecía.

Se miró al espejo con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué hacía ella vestida así? ¿Trataba de competir? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Con quién y para qué? Se rió ante lo absurdo de la situación

con risa que parecía un sollozo.

Simone estaba ya en el comedor cuando bajó. El fuerte perfume que llevaba impregnaba el aire y su vestido, alto por delante y escotado hasta hacerle parecer desnuda en la espalda, era demasiado sofisticado para la ocasión. ¡Simone echaba mano de todos sus recursos, no cabía duda! A su lado, en el asiento junto a la chimenea, Fon aparecía diminuto, pero estaba pendiente de sus palabras y sus gestos.

Hibari se volvió cuando entró Haru y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento que pareció interminable. Él sonrió entonces y levantó hacia ella el vaso que sostenía, como en un brindis. Obedeciendo a un instinto, Haru atravesó el comedor y acercó su rostro al del hombre con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. Hibari vaciló un instante, pero después se inclinó y le rozó la boca con la suya en un convencional saludo. Al apartarse, Haru vio que los ojos de Simone se achicaban al observarlos. En seguida hizo una mueca y cogió su bolso, del que sacó algo.

-He encontrado esto en el suelo de mi cuarto, Haru. Me imagino que es tuyo. No creo que M.M. use cosméticos a su edad.

Andrea reconoció aquel lápiz de labios. Era el último regalo de cumpleaños que Kyoko le había hecho. No había notado su falta porque aquella noche llevaba sólo brillo en vez de carmín. Turbada, se forzó a sonreír.

-Gracias. Yo usaba ese cuarto antes de que Hibari y yo nos casáramos. Debo haberlo perdido entonces.

Las cejas de Simone se elevaron con exagerado asombro.

-¡Un tono tan encantador! ¿Cómo has podido pasar sin él? Yo hubiera removido hasta la última piedra del castillo para encontrarlo.

-Debo confesar que no me preocupo mucho de maquillarme desde que estoy aquí.

-No, prefieres el hollín, ¿verdad? -sólo una mujer sería capaz de captar la oculta malicia de aquella broma-. Extraño tratamiento de belleza, pero parece irte bien. Tienes ese cutis de las inglesas que el mundo entero envidia -dirigió una oblicua mirada a Hibari-. Tus gustos han cambiado, querido. Antes no te llamaba la atención ese tipo de belleza.

Por fortuna, llegó la señora M.M. con la sopa.

La conversación, para alivio de Haru, derivó de lo personal a lo general. Hablaron de la cooperativa agrícola, asunto en el que Simone parecía estar muy informada. Era inesperado escuchar de aquellos labios exquisitamente maquillados, inteligentes comentarios sobre las cosechas y crianza del ganado.

Haru se sintió avergonzada por saber tan poco de la cooperativa. No era que no le interesara, se dijo, pero había estado tan ocupada en la casa que no tuvo tiempo para nada más. Además, había evitado la compañía de Hibari, el único que podía informarla.

Trató de entablar conversación con Fon, pero al niño se le veía cansado y poco dispuesto a charlar, por lo que sus esfuerzos fracasaron. La deliciosa comida no le supo a nada y bebió más vino del que acostumbraba tratando de superar el desánimo que la invadía.

Estaba tan interesada por Fon que no escuchaba la conversación de Simone con Hibari, pero algo captó su atención y la sumió en conjeturas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -exclamaba Simone-. En nami era.

-Nami ha terminado para siempre -la interrumpió Hibari con dureza, como si las palabras de la mujer hubieran suscitado recuerdos dolorosos-. No hagamos comparaciones, por favor.

Simon le dirigió una de sus enigmáticas miradas.

-Como quieras -su tono era humilde, pero a Haru le pareció que le satisfacía la reacción de Hibari.

Dejó de pensar en ello al ver que Fon reprimía un bostezo. Entonces apartó su silla y se puso en pie.

-Esta pobre criatura se está cayendo de sueño -dijo-. Si me excusáis, iré a acostarle.

-Déjame a mí -Simone se levantó, estrujando la servilleta. En su cara había un gesto de pesar-. Quizá sea la última vez que le acueste y le cuente una historia para que se duerma. Tú lo vas a tener todo el resto de su infancia. No me niegues este favor, Haru, te lo suplico.

Haru se sintió en desventaja, como si hubiera intentado robarle deliberadamente los últimos momentos en compañía de su sobrino. Se escuchó asentir con débil voz y vio cómo Simone se llevaba a Fon, dirigiéndoles una última mirada desde la puerta.

Volvió a ocupar su asiento, notándose aplanada. De pronto le sorprendió la exclamación violenta de Hibari:

-¿Por qué le has permitido hacer eso? Te correspondía a ti acostar a Fon.

Haru sintió un fuerte impulso de apoyar la cabeza contra la mesa y echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué mal hay en ello? -se defendió-. Tú tienes ahora la custodia de Fon; puedes darte el lujo de ser generoso. De todos modos, a los niños les agradan estos rituales nocturnos y si eso ayuda a que Fon se sienta más a gusto al principio...

Se encogió de hombros y no terminó la frase. Recordó de pronto el comentario de Simone sobre la soledad de la torre y la reacción de Fon, pero Hibari estaba muy enojado y no quiso añadir más leña al fuego.

Él no respondió, pero la joven pudo ver de reojo su expresión de furia. Suspiró; su corazón sufría por el pequeño Fon. Era obvio que adoraba a Simone y ahora iba a separarse de ella, un golpe que sólo podía superarse con un ambiente agradable y cariño en su nuevo hogar. Pero ¿qué iba a suceder? Dentro de un año, o quizá antes, ella se iría y la vida del niño se alteraría otra vez. ¿Y qué clase de vida tendría cuando se quedara solo con Hibari? ¿Acabaría por volverse tan sombrío y cínico como su tío, incapaz de experimentar emociones normales?

Bebió el resto de su vino y se puso de pie.

-Si me dispensas, me gustaría irme a dormir.

El se levantó también y Haru se puso tensa, pero después le vio dirigirse hacia el aparador y tomar una botella de whisky y un vaso. Le dirigió a ella un burlón ademán de despedida.

-Vete... y que tengas dulces sueños. No los interrumpiré, te doy mi palabra. Como ves, ya tengo compañía para la velada -se llevó el vaso a los labios, bebió de un trago el contenido y se sirvió más.

Haru apretó los labios. Un impulso travieso la impulsó a decir:

-Y tienes también a Simone. Sin duda, los dos tendréis mucho de qué hablar; viejos tiempos que rememorar...

Él dejó el vaso con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

-¡En nombre de todos los demonios! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada importante -repuso Haru con voz cansada-, pero es evidente que la conoces desde hace mucho. Debéis tener recuerdos comunes, de La Bella Nami, por ejemplo.

-No son recuerdos gratos -Hibari hizo una pausa-. No, querida mía, nada tengo que discutir con Simone y si tuviera otros planes con respecto a ella, no necesitaría alcohol para estimularme, te lo aseguro. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista.

Ella se retiró. Sola en la enorme cama, dio vueltas sin poder dormir. Las martilleantes sensaciones de su cerebro encontraban eco en un dolor profundo del que no podía librarse. Por su mente desfilaba la imagen de Fon que se despertaba solo y asustado en la oscuridad y la de Hibari y Simone, juntos al calor de la chimenea. A pesar de las palabras de Hibari, no podía olvidar que Simone era una hermosa mujer de indudable sensualidad. Pero, ¿era indiferencia lo que él sentía? Su actitud, cuando se refería a ella, era siempre de desagrado o quizá de algo peor. Pero el odio seguía al amor, o al menos al deseo; a ella misma, Hibari le había hecho desearle a fin de enseñarle una lección.

Se estremeció a pesar de la cálida colcha que la tapaba, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Cerró los ojos y permaneció quieta, oyendo moverse a Hibari alrededor, mientras su corazón latía rápida y dolorosamente. Escuchó el leve crujir de un cajón de la cómoda y supuso que él estaría buscando sábanas y un cobertor. Cuando le sintió aproximarse a la cama, su corazón casi dejó de latir.

-No te alarmes -murmuró Hibari-. Sólo quiero una almohada.

Furiosa por no ser capaz de fingirse dormida, Haru abrió los ojos, pero sólo vio su silueta en la penumbra del cuarto.

-Pobre Haru-su burla era evidente-, ¡Qué desdicha tan grande, tener que compartir la habitación con tu marido por una noche! Te alegrará saber que sólo será por hoy. Simone me ha dicho que piensa marcharse mañana temprano.

Esperó, pero como no obtuvo respuesta, se alejó. Ella le oyó reír, muy quedo.

Luego percibió el rumor de sus ropas cuando se desvistió y el ruido del sofá al dejarse caer sobre el mismo. Cuando la profunda y regular respiración de Hibari le aseguró que estaba dormido, hundió el rostro entre las sábanas y lloró como una niña desamparada.

Capítulo 7

CUANDO Haru despertó a la mañana siguiente, percibió que algo marchaba mal. Reinaba un extraño silencio. Apartó el cobertor y se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire helado le golpeó el cuerpo. Dirigió la vista al sofá. Estaba vacío y en orden. El cobertor había sido guardado y la almohada puesta de nuevo en la cama.

Se levantó y caminó por la alcoba, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, demasiado impaciente por comprobar si la profecía de Kusakabe se había cumplido como para esperar a cubrirse con su bata.

Apartó la cortina y se encontró con un gran paisaje blanco: la noche anterior se había producido una fuerte nevada y los copos seguían cayendo. El patio, el ala en ruinas, el castillo mismo, todo formaba parte de una escena encantadora, digna de un cuento de hadas. Quedó maravillada ante el espectáculo, pero recordó con inquietud que Kusakabe también había dicho que la carretera quedaría bloqueada.

Echó una ojeada a su reloj y vio que casi era hora de desayunar. Simone estaría aún en el castillo. Era imposible que se hubiera marchado, considerando el estado de los caminos y la amenaza de más nevada. Haru tuvo deseos de gritar. ¡No podría resistir otra noche como la anterior!

Cuando entró en el comedor, creyó que no había nadie, pero después vio a Fon que, arrodillado en el asiento de la ventana, apretaba la nariz contra el cristal, lleno de excitación por lo que veía. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Nieve! -exclamó y Haru comprendió la novedad que representaba para un niño nacido y criado en un clima cálido.

Sonrió, mostrándose amable, a pesar de sus preocupaciones.

-¿No es encantador? -le dijo, mientras se acercaba a su vez a la ventana-. Después del desayuno nos divertiremos de lo lindo. Tendremos una batalla de bolas de nieve y trataré de que Kusakabe consiga alguna madera para hacerte un trineo.

Fon no parecía entender a qué se refería, pero le devolvió la sonrisa y permitió que ella le condujera a la mesa al llegar la señora M.M. con una bandeja.

Haru no estaba satisfecha con el estado del tiempo. Gastón había tenido que ir caminando al pueblo para conseguir pan.

-Con grandes cuidados -explicó la señora M.M., enfatizando sus palabras con la cabeza, como si sospechara las secretas ambiciones de Haru de echar a correr de allí.

A pesar de la caminata hasta la villa, los panecillos estaban calientes y deliciosos y Fon los comió, acompañados de una generosa ración de mermelada que le sirvió Andrea.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Hibari en medio de una ráfaga de aire frío. Tenía copos de nieve en el pelo y en los hombros. Se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió en el asiento junto a la chimenea, a fin de que se secara. Después se unió a ellos en la mesa.

Saludó a Haru con una seria inclinación de cabeza y enmarañó, cariñoso, el pelo de Fon.

-Buenos días, sobrino.

Era un gesto juguetón, de afecto, que hubiera provocado una risueña protesta en cualquier niño. Incrédula, Haru vio dilatarse de terror los ojos de Fon, que se apartó del contacto de su tío como si le quemara. Observó que ello no pasaba inadvertido a Hibari, pues se puso tenso.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó a Fon con suavidad-. ¿Es esto lo que te aterra? -tocó su mejilla marcada.

Fon, muy colorado, bajó la vista hacia el mantel. Hizo un movimiento casi convulsivo y murmuró algo ininteligible. Por un momento, Hibari, de pie, contempló la inclinada cabeza y después su rostro se endureció. Ocupó una silla y se sirvió café.

A Haru la trastornó el incidente. Fon se había mostrado tímido el día anterior, era cierto, y aun hostil, pero su animosidad se dirigió hacia ella, sin mostrar repulsión ante Hibari. ¿Era posible que un niño se asustara por una simple cicatriz? Ella la había olvidado, pero sabía que Hibari era muy susceptible respecto a ello y que la reacción de Fon era lo último que deseaba. ¿Y si sólo se tratara de una natural reacción de ira por parte de Fon ante su cambio de tutor sin haber sido consultado? ¿No estaría tratando de demostrarle a Hibari que no deseaba separarse de Simone? De ser así, Fon no había podido escoger una forma más inapropiada para expresarlo.

Comenzó a hablar nerviosamente, tratando de llenar el silencio con palabras. Le habló a Fon de las nevadas que recordaba de su infancia, del enorme muñeco de nieve que ella y Kyoko hicieron una vez y de lo molesto que se puso su tío Knuckle cuando descubrió que lo habían adornado con su mejor bufanda de seda. La inconsistente charla no logró atenuar la tensión reinante.

En aquel momento llegó Simone, envuelta en un exótico quimono de seda con grandes flores. Reprimió elegantemente un bostezo, y se disculpó por su tardanza. Era mucho esperar que no notara lo que sucedía y que se abstuviera de comentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -mordió una tostada mirando el enrojecido rostro de Fon y el taciturno semblante de Hibari. Las mejillas del niño se encendieron aún más, mientras sus dedos reducían el pan a un montón de migajas.

-¡Dios mío! -Simone se llevó una mano a la boca-. Hibari, lo siento mucho. Ha dicho algo acerca de tu cara, ¿verdad? Fon, pequeño, eso no ha estado bien. Te he advertido que debes aprender a ocultar tus sentimientos.

-Déjalo ya -la voz de Hibari era helada-. El niño no tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué debe hacer lo que no logran los mayores?

Pero Simone no entendió la insinuación. Se volvió hacia Fon y comenzó a regañarle.

Dios mío, pensó Haru, ¿por qué no se calla? ¿No comprende que empeora las cosas?

No se sorprendió cuando, después de unos minutos, Hibari empujó su silla y salió del comedor, dando un portazo.

Simone se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con un exagerado suspiro.

-¡Qué desastre! Yo esperaba que a estas alturas Hibari ya estuviera acostumbrado a su defecto.

-Como lo creíste así, parece que juzgaste innecesario advertírselo a Fon- Haru temblaba de ira, pero trató de mantenerse calmada. Simone alzó las cejas.

-¡Claro que se lo dije! Fon es muy nervioso. De no haberle preparado, habría sufrido una verdadera crisis. No es agradable ver, tienes que admitirlo, la cara de Hibari. Cuando uno recuerda cómo era antes...

-Pero yo no lo recuerdo -dijo impulsiva Haru. Simone le obsequió una de sus sonrisas gatunas.

-Claro que no... El vuestro debe haber sido un noviazgo muy corto; tal vez un amor a primera vista, ¿no?

-Algo así-acertó a decir Haru.

-¿No hay un refrán inglés que dice que el matrimonio apresurado lleva después a

arrepentirse?

-Sí, algo parecido, pero otro refrán dice que mantengamos los dedos cruzados.

-Pero tus dedos no están cruzados -observó una vocecita.

-Ahora sí - Haru se los mostró al niño, que frunció ligeramente las cejas.

\- CRHOME hacía eso para alejar a los malos espíritus. ¿Estás espantándolos, tía?

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y el corazón de Haru dio un vuelco.

-¿Quién es Crhome? -preguntó.

-Mi nana. Vivía con nosotros en La Bella Nami. Me contaba cuentos de los espíritus del bosque, como el del Barón Byakuran y la diosa Uni. Eran cuentos bonitos, pero algunos me asustaban.

-No me extraña -Haru se volvió a Simone-. ¿Sabías eso?

Simone se encogió de hombros.

-De seguir Fon a mi cuidado, se hubiera hecho un hombre en la isla. Y el vudú es parte de la vida de los isleños. Con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

-¿Sí? - Haru se quedó pensativa y miró a Fon-. Ve a ponerte un suéter, pequeño. Así podrás ir afuera a jugar.

A Fon le llevó unos minutos descubrir lo divertido que era tirar bolas de nieve. Con un grito de alegría, le lanzó la primera a Haru. Por primera vez, se comportaba como un niño.

En medio de aquel barullo, Haru escuchó golpes en una ventana y, al levantar los ojos, vio a Mukuro. Le saludó alegremente y le hizo un gesto impulsivo para que se les uniera. Mukuro no lo pensó dos veces y entonces Haru se inquietó. Hibari le había dicho bien claro que no deseaba que viera a menudo al escritor. ¿Le molestaría que le invitara a tomar parte en el juego?

Era tarde para lamentarse por su impulso. Mukuro salía ya de su casa, arropado con una vieja chaqueta y los ojos brillantes tras los lentes.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? -preguntó, estrechando la mano que Fon le tendió muy serio.

-Es el pupilo de mi marido. Va a vivir con nosotros -Haru trató de dar a su voz un tono natural.

-¡Qué muchacho tan afortunado! -Mukuro dirigió una mirada áprobadora a su alrededor-. Este lugar es un paraíso para los niños.

-Sí, supongo que sí -dijo Haru, subyugada por la visión del castillo.

Algún día, todo le pertenecería a Fon. ¿Lo sabría él? ¿Lo sabría Simone? Sacudió la cabeza.

Haru era la menos allegada a ellos. Después de todo, no iba a estar allí para ver a Fon entrar en posesión de su herencia. Y una vez que su matrimonio fuera anulado, o se lograra el divorcio, el papel de Simone en todo aquello tampoco le importaría. Debía recordar que estaba allí contra su voluntad, forzada a un matrimonio de conveniencia. De lo contrario, quedaría destrozada emocionalmente ante la indiferencia de Hibari.

Forzándose a una alegría casi desesperada, cogió un puñado de nieve y se lo arrojó a Mukuro. En cuestión de segundos se vieron enzarzados en una furiosa batalla.

Al cabo de un rato, la joven notó que Fon se cansaba y lo atribuyó a que no estaba acostumbrado a un ejercicio tan extenuante, de modo que sugirió ir a los establos para buscar a Kusakabe.

Se preguntó si los caballos no pondrían nervioso a Fon, pero no fue así. Poco después, estaba alimentándolos con puñados de avena. Encontraron a Kusakabe en el taller que servía de carpintería, dedicado a aplicar una capa de barniz a un viejo trineo de madera. Haru lanzó una alegre exclamación y él le sonrió, mientras trabajaba afanoso. De su charla entre dientes, Haru dedujo que aquél había sido un juguete de Hibari y su hermano. Suspiró al imaginarse a los dos jugando juntos, sin sospechar la tragedia y la amargura que el destino les deparaba.

Escuchó una ahogada exclamación de Fon a su lado.

-¿Es para mí?-señalaba, incrédulo, el trineo.

-Todo para ti-asintió Haru.

Él exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción y se cogió de la mano de Haru.

-No has tardado en ganarte el corazón de Fon, Haru -era la voz burlona de Simone, que había aparecido tras ellos.

Haru le sonrió con reserva, furiosa consigo misma por su sobresalto. Simone tenía la habilidad de acercarse sin ser oída.

Ahora se acercó a ellos. Vestía un traje-pantalón rojo oscuro. La chaqueta llevaba una capucha adornada de piel blanca que enmarcaba graciosamente su rostro. Mukuro se quedó boquiabierto al verla y Haru tuvo ganas de abofetearle.

-¡Qué escena tan encantadora! -dijo Simone-. Una acogedora reunión familiar..., pero a usted no le he visto antes, señor. ¿Quieres presentarme, Haru?

Haru accedió con los dientes apretados, tomando en cuenta que Simone sí se consideraba miembro de la familia.

Simone era toda habilidad y le preguntó a Mukuro con aparente interés sobre la naturaleza de sus investigaciones, escuchándole con suma atención, lo que halagaría a cualquier hombre. Sentada con elegancia en el borde de un banco de trabajo, Simone constituía un cuadro cautivador.

No era extraño que Fon estuviera hechizado por ella. Se había apartado de Haru al ver aparecer a su tía y ahora se hallaba a corta distancia de ésta con la cabeza inclinada. El sano rubor provocado por el juego había desaparecido y volvía a ser un niño extrañamente apagado. Haru tuvo el impulso de estrecharle con fuerza entre sus brazos, pero era probable que él la rechazara, lo que causaría satisfacción a Simone. Debía ir con tiento en lo que al niño se refería.

Simone se sobresaltó de pronto y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡Casi lo olvido! M.M. ha hecho chocolate para todos. Se enfriará si no vamos pronto -enlazó su brazo al de Alan-. Eso le incluye a usted, Señor. Si nunca ha probado el chocolate de M.M., se ha perdido una experiencia inolvidable, se lo aseguro.

Salió con Mukuro del taller y ambos se encaminaron al castillo, Haru les siguió algo aturdida, con Fon, preguntándose quién era en realidad la anfitriona y quién el huésped.

El chocolate estaba delicioso; espeso y dulce. Lo tomaron con crema y acompañado de unos pastelillos de almendra. Los ojos de Mukuro brillaron al verlos y no hubo que insistirles para que los aceptara, lo que confirmó la sospecha de Haru acerca de la austeridad de su dieta. Se preguntaba si Hibari aceptaría invitarle alguna vez al castillo, cuando éste apareció. Se le veía irritado, tal vez a causa de lo ocurrido durante el desayuno o por cualquier otro motivo, pero algo fue evidente, al mirar a Mukuro, frunció el ceño con severidad. Por fortuna, el historiador no se dio por enterado, pero el chocolate y los pastelillos le supieron a Haru a ceniza.

No se sorprendió de que minutos después Mukuro anunciara que debía volver a su trabajo, con gran desilusión para Fon.

-Pero mi trineo,,. -protestó-. Me has prometido que me enseñarías a conducirlo.

-Es verdad -repuso Mukuro, amable-, pero no hoy. El barniz no se ha secado aún. No te preocupes -añadió, al observar que a Fon le temblaba el labio inferior-; tendremos aún nieve para varios días.

A Haru se le encogió el corazón. Mientras hubiera nieve, Simone se quedaría. Pensaba en ello cuando regresó al comedor después de acompañar a Mukuro a la puerta, tarea para la cual, pensó con ironía, Simone no se había ofrecido. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, encontró la hosca y helada mirada de su marido.

-Creo que dejé bien claro que, aunque tolero a ese joven como inquilino, no deseo agasajarle como huésped.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron indignados, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Simone intervino:

-¡Dios mío! -clavó la mirada en el rostro de granito de Hibari y en las mejillas encendidas de Haru -. Veo que he sido imprudente. ¿Por qué no me advertiste, Haru, que Hibari se molestaría? Pero no debes culpar a tu esposa. Soy yo quien ha invitado a ese joven inglés a tomar chocolate con nosotros. Es tan encantador. No te culpo, Haru, por tenerle cariño -añadió con falso candor.

-Pero si yo no le tengo cariño... -comenzó a decir Haru, pero en seguida calló, invadida por un súbito cansancio. Era consciente de que, dijera lo que dijera, quedaría mal. Simone se las había ingeniado para recalcar que necesitaba comportarse discretamente con respecto a Mukuro. Cualquier protesta suya sería débil, o quizá muy vehemente, como si tuviera algo que ocultar. Cogió su taza y bebió sin entusiasmo el exquisito chocolate. La mañana se le había echado a perder y tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy lentos para Haru. Cada día rogaba porque durante la noche ocurriera un milagro, un súbito deshielo, pero por la mañana, al descorrer las cortinas, se encontraba con el mismo paisaje blanco.

Comenzó a ver la nieve como una enemiga bella y peligrosa a la vez. Se forzó a compartir el placer de Fon, tomando parte en las acostumbradas batallas de nieve y ayudándole a hacer muñecos y animales que se levantaban en el patio como centinelas. Algunas veces emprendían largas caminatas juntos, pero Haru no se hacía ilusiones: aún no se había ganado el afecto del niño. Casi siempre caminaban en silencio, intercambiando si acaso una tímida sonrisa. Y las preguntas acerca de su vida en La Bella Nami y con Simone, sólo provocaban miradas ausentes o respuestas ambiguas, por lo que se abstuvo de hacerlas.

Cuando volvían de aquellos paseos, observaba cómo Fon buscaba ansiosamente a Simone, corriendo a enseñarle los tesoros que había encontrado: una brillante ala de pájaro, una piedra poco común o un manojo de flores que habían sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Hibari nunca tomaba parte en nada. Se sentía la tensión cuando él y el niño estaban en la misma habitación. Durante las comidas, Fon permanecía silencioso, con los ojos fijos en el plato. Y no era porque prefiriera la compañía de las mujeres, pues a menudo acompañaba a Kusakabe a realizar mandados o a transportar leña, e iba a ver a Mukuro y escuchaba extasiado sus narraciones acerca de Vercingetórix el Galo contra los romanos, las que repetía por las noches a Simone, aburriéndola.

Las noches eran para Haru lo peor de todo. Durante el día se mantenía ocupada, aprendiendo los secretos de cocina de la señora M.M.. Por las tardes, el ama de llaves arrimaba su silla al fuego y se dedicaba a confeccionar encaje. Haru no le pidió que le enseñara. Sabía que los misterios de ese arte eran un secreto bien guardado.

Después de la cena, se preguntaba cómo llenar las horas, hasta que lograra excusarse y subir a su habitación. Encontró un montón de sábanas en un armario y se dedicó a remendarlas, lo que le proporcionaba un escape.

Cuando se retiraba, se quedaba quieta en la oscuridad, esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

Todas las noches hacía la cama de Hibari en el diván. Arreglaba la almohada y las mantas necesarias para que estuviera cómodo. Y cada noche se quedaba inmóvil y trataba de controlar su agitada respiración cuando él entraba en el cuarto, aterrada de que la encontrara despierta. Pero él nunca decía nada ni daba la menor señal de notar su presencia. Por la mañana, no importaba lo temprano que se despertase, él ya se había ido. Aquella mañana, cuando se cepillaba el pelo y se lo recogía en la nuca, reparó en sus ojeras y su expresión de cansancio. La muchacha arrojada que llegó a Namimori parecía muy lejana. Los pantalones negros de pana que llevaba y el suéter acentuaban su delgadez. Suspiró, apartándose del espejo.

Al descender la escalera, se preguntó qué creación luciría Simone aquel día. Se hubiese dicho que sabía que iba a verse retenida varios días por la nieve, pues había llegado con un vestuario digno de una estación de deportes de invierno. No encontraba en qué ocupar su tiempo. No le interesaba ningún libro de la biblioteca y no ocultaba que se aburría. Con desesperación, Haru desempolvó un viejo juego de ajedrez que halló casualmente, pero a Simone tampoco le gustaba ese juego.

Prefería, después que Fon se acostaba, emplear el tiempo en conversar con Hibari, ignorando por completo a Haru. Desde luego, era ella quien hablaba todo el tiempo y como Haru no lograba entender ni la mitad de lo que decía, lo cual, sin duda, era el propósito de Simone, se concentraba en la costura.

A veces se libraba de la presencia de Simone durante el desayuno, ya que ella prefería que le llevaran el desayuno a su cuarto y no bajaba hasta la hora de comer.

Haru no estaba preparada para la escena que encontró en el comedor. Fon, pequeño y desvalido, se recostaba contra el asiento de la ventana y miraba muy asustado a Hibari. Al ver a Haru, lanzó un pequeño gemido y corrió a su lado. Hibari se volvió con las manos en las caderas y se enfrentó a los dos.

-¡Qué bien que mi sobrino encuentre refugio en ti! Creo que tu presencia le ha librado de una buena tunda.

-¿Qué ha hecho? -Haru sentía temblar al niño.

-Ha cogido unas herramientas de Kusakabe y no las ha devuelto. Ahora él las necesita para un trabajo urgente y no aparecen.

-Fon... -Andrea le cogió por los hombros-. Eso está muy mal. Si tomas algo prestado, debes devolverlo. ¿Dónde están las herramientas?

-Yo... yo no las tengo.

-Pero sabrás dónde están.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Las devolví -respondió-. Deben estar allí; Kusakabe miente.

-Sólo hay un mentiroso aquí -interrumpió Hibari con frialdad. -Por favor -Haru extendió una mano, suplicante-, así no se va a resolver nada.

-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó él con dura expresión-. ¿Crees poder convencerle para que diga la verdad? Ya lo he intentado yo inútilmente. Si logras persuadirle de que nada consigue con mentir, nos harás a todos un gran favor.

Andrea se arrodilló junto a Fon.

-¿Cogiste las herramientas?

-Sí -repuso el niño con sencillez-. Las necesitaba para hacer una estatua de Vercingetórix en un bloque de nieve.

-Entiendo. ¿Y qué hiciste después? ¿Dejaste las herramientas en la nieve?

-¡No! -respondió Fon, indignado-. Kusakabe me ha dicho muchas veces que hay que cuidar esas cosas. Yo... yo se las devolví -añadió con evidente vacilación.

-Entonces deben estar en el taller, pero tal vez las pusiste en un lugar equivocado.

-Kusakabe las ha buscado -dijo Hibari con brusquedad- y no las encontramos. La verdad es que Fon las dejó en la nieve y teme confesar su falta.

El niño enrojeció y replicó, indignado:

-Yo no temo nada. El cobarde eres tú, Señor Cicatriz. Tú dejaste morir a mi padre y yo... ¡yo te odio!

Se volvió, liberándose de las manos de Haru, y salió corriendo del comedor.

Haru miró a Hibari con los ojos dilatados por el asombro. Él estaba muy pálido. La cicatriz destacaba, lívida, en su rostro. Al notar la interrogante mirada de ella, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que niegue lo que el niño ha dicho? No puedo. Mi hermano murió porque yo no pude restacarle. Si su hijo me considera un cobarde, debo resignarme a vivir con ello igual que con esto... - se tocó la mejilla desfigurada.

Haru se puso en pie.

-Fon asegura que dejaste morir a su padre y tú dices que no pudiste rescatarle... Hay mucha diferencia entre ambas versiones.

-Una diferencia de matiz quizá -el rostro de Hibari parecía de granito-. El resultado

es que Alude está muerto.

-Hibari, ¿cómo sucedió? La muerte de Alude, tu cicatriz...

Por un largo instante, Haru creyó que él iba a ignorar sus preguntas y a marcharse, sumergiéndose en su propio infierno, pero al cabo de un momento le vio suspirar y buscar sus ojos.

-Alude murió en el incendio de La Bella Nami -dijo con voz sorda-. Creyó, Dios sabrá porqué, que Fon estaba todavía en la casa. Se soltó de nuestras manos como un loco y corrió hacia las llamas. Fui tras él. Le grité. Pude verle justo delante de mí. Juraría que me oyó y que iba a darse la vuelta cuando se produjo una explosión. De lo que ocurrió después, lo primero que recuerdo son los rostros de los trabajadores de la plantación, que me sacaron de entre los escombros. Me dijeron luego que no habían encontrado a mi hermano; creo que para evitarme más sufrimientos.

Fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando al exterior.

-Entiendo a Fon -dijo después de una pausa-. Alude … Y puedo comprender que el niño se pregunte por qué yo me salvé y su padre no; yo mismo lo he pensado... También comprendo por qué se horroriza al verme. Cada vez que me ve, se acuerda de su padre y de cómo murió.

-Pero si era apenas un bebé cuando sucedió -replicó Haru.

-Es cierto. Pero una impresión tan fuerte puede ser recordada incluso por un niño tan pequeño.

Haru se estremeció. Ansiaba preguntar: ¿Y tu prometida? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?, pero no se atrevió.

-Tienes que dejar de culparte -dijo en cambio-. No pudiste hacer nada más.

Él permaneció en silencio tanto rato, que Andrea creyó que no había oído pero al fin dijo:

-Eso es lo que trato de decirme a mí mismo, pero sé que no es cierto. Pude haberlo evitado desde el principio.

Haru sacudió la cabeza, confusa. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Al fuego o a la muerte de Alude? Se le acercó y tomándolo del brazo, le obligó a mirarla. En los ojos de él había una expresión enigmática.

-No te preocupes por mí, querida -le dijo con brusquedad-. Hay cosas más dignas de tu lástima que yo.

-No se trata de lástima -replicó ella con calor-. ¿Y cómo voy a evitar preocuparme? Soy humana, después de todo, aunque para ti sólo represente una pieza en el ajedrez que juegas con tu conciencia. Pero tengo sentimientos y emociones también. No soy un autómata, Hibari, ni lo seré por complacerte.

Su voz temblaba, perdido el control. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y, obedeciendo a un impulso, se acercó a él y apretó sus labios un fugaz momento sobre la cicatriz. Él quedó tenso, pero enseguida, con una especie de quejido, la abrazó y buscó sus labios, que ella le ofreció instintivamente, ciñéndose a su cuerpo. El beso de Hibari fue tan suave como un copo de nieve y, a la vez, tan furioso como un viento de tormenta. La miró después con ojos ardientes, mientras recorría mientras ofreció de nuevo la boca.

El sonido de la puerta del comedor, al cerrarse, los hizo volver a la realidad. Haru oyó a Hibari maldecir y se apartó de la seguridad de sus brazos con un disgusto que no trató de ocultar.

-Supongo que era la señora M.M. con nuestro desayuno -dijo con voz trémula.

-Recordándonos que sólo se puede calmar una clase de hambre cada vez, ¿no? -sonrió al decirlo y la miró con una intensidad tan sensual, que la sangre de ella comenzó a correr alocadamente.

Le sonrió también, brillantes los ojos, entreabiertos y provocativos los labios, las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Dios santo! -dijo Hibari y dio un paso hacia ella, deteniéndose cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo y entró la señora M.M. con una bandeja.

Al servir el café, a Haru le temblaban las manos, lo que no pasó inadvertido a Hibari. Para disimular su turbación, se volvió hacia la señora M.M. y le preguntó por Fon con involuntaria dureza. La señora M.M. se mostró sorprendida, pero respondió que había visto al pequeño cuando éste iba a visitar a Mukuro.

-El señor Mukuro le dará de comer, madame, no se preocupe -añadió sonriendo y se marchó.

A Haru le costó trabajo comportarse con naturalidad durante el desayuno, consciente todo el tiempo de la proximidad de Hibari, confundida y asustada por la fuerza de sus propias emociones y deseos. En el fondo de su alma, abrigaba el temor de que si se le rendía por completo, él volviera a aprovechar la oportunidad para tratarla con crueldad como en su noche de bodas. No podía olvidar la humillación sufrida, pero, al mismo tiempo, notaba un cambio en la actitud de Hibari hacia ella. En sus besos había ahora una cierta ternura... ¿o se equivocaba?

-Cálmate, querida -la voz de Hibari sonaba ahora irónica y Haru se sobresaltó, derramando café sobre el mantel-. No voy a calmar ciertos apetitos en la mesa del desayuno, te lo prometo. Prefiero esperar a que estemos solos y sin riesgo de ser interrumpidos.

-Yo no... Quiero decir, que no pensaba... -titubeó, sonrojándose.

-Mi pobrecita Haru -dijo Blaise en japones. Miró su reloj y se puso de pie-. No está bien que te gaste bromas, pero no puedo evitarlo, créeme. Y ahora debo irme. Tengo que asistir a varias juntas hoy, de modo que no vendré a comer. Sin embargo, estaré a tiempo para la cena.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y entonces Hibari se acercó a la joven. Cogió una de sus manos y oprimió suavemente los labios sobre ella, como la noche que le dio el anillo de matrimonio. Sonrió al decir:

-No estés tan asustada, querida. No siempre me comporto como un salvaje, ¿sabes?

-No creo que seas un salvaje -respondió ella con voz débil. Hibari alzó una ceja, burlón.

-¿No? Entonces me has perdonado -le deslizó una mano por entre el cabello y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

-Esta noche, Haru -su voz era un susurro-, esta noche te demostraré todo lo amable que puedo ser. ¿De acuerdo?

-De... acuerdo-acertó ella a responder.

La mano que la sujetaba la atrajo hacia él. Hibari se inclinó, apartándole el cuello del suéter para besarla en el cuello.

-Piensa en mí hoy-le dijo, quedo, al marcharse.

Haru se dejó caer en la silla y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. ¡Pensar en él! Tendría suerte si lograba pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sentía crecer cada vez con más fuerza el manantial de sus sentimientos, aún había muchos problemas que considerar y el principal era, sin duda, Fon. ¿Cómo aspirar a una felicidad duradera con Hibari, mientras él siguiera creyéndose culpable de la muerte de su hermano? Para ser felices era preciso que ella reconciliara a Fon con su tío. ¿Resultaría difícil su tarea? ¿Sería imposible contrarrestar las influencias negativas que había recibido? Se trataba de un niño sugestionable, atiborrado desde la cuna con historias de muerte y de magia negra. ¿Podría ella convencerle de que existía el amor, la vida y la esperanza?

Se preguntó por qué Simone había luchado tanto por la tutela del pequeño. A pesar de que seguía insistiendo en ser ella misma quien le acostara todas las noches, demostraba muy poco interés por él, aunque Fon la adoraba.

A Haru le alegraba que el niño hubiera ido en busca de Mukuro y no de Simone. Era tal vez la señal de que empezaba a aceptar que las cadenas que le ataban a Simone debían romperse.

Suspiró. ¡Qué dura lección para un niño tan pequeño...! Aunque quizá fuera una suerte que aprendiera temprano lo desolador que resulta venerar un altar vacío.

Pero Fon no podía pasarse todo el día con Mukuro. Iría a recogerle y después ayudarían a alimentar a los caballos antes de su diaria caminata. Tal vez nunca llegaran a inspirarle a Fon la misma devoción que él sentía por Simone, pero al menos le daría la seguridad que su alma infantil tanto necesitaba.

Salió del comedor y se frotó el cuerpo con los brazos al sentir la helada corriente de aire del vestíbulo. La maciza puerta se abrió, dando paso a Kusakabe, que llegaba con una brazada de leños.

-Mire -señaló con un gesto hacia el exterior-. El viento nos traerá el deshielo. Pronto se derretirá la nieve.

-¿Sí? -Haru trató de sonreírle, pero la invadió una gran aprensión.

El deshielo, pero..., ¿no sería demasiado tarde?

Capítulo 8

Haru golpeó con fuerza la puerta para que Mukuro le abriera.

-Fon está dormido -le dijo él sin preámbulos y, quitándose los lentes, se frotó los ojos-. Me imaginaba que vendrías.

-¿Está bien? -a ella se la veía ansiosa.

-Depende de lo que llames estar bien -se apartó para dejarle subir la escalera-. Por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, te diré que Fon es un niño muy impresionable.

-Ya lo he notado -dijo ella en voz baja.

Fon estaba acostado en el catre, en una esquina del cuarto, y en su rostro había huellas de lágrimas. Respiraba lenta y rítmicamente, sumido en profundo sueño.

-Ha estado soñando - Mukuro sacudió la pequeña tetera para calcular el agua que contenía y la puso a calentar en la cocina-. Pesadillas. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido contarle la historia de la torre y de Daniela-Vongola?

-No lo he hecho -replicó Haru, indignada-. No soy tan estúpida.

-Eso pensé, pero no estaba seguro. ¿No sería el ama de llaves, entonces?

-No lo creo -Haru sacudió vivamente la cabeza-. Cree que incluso mencionar esa historia trae mala suerte.

Mukuro preparó el té. Le sirvió a Haru un jarro y le dijo:

-¿Sabías que Fon cree que su tío quiere asesinarle?

Haru casi dejó caer el té. Atónita, inquirió:

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-La verdad -él probó su té y le añadió más azúcar, revolviéndolo con expresión meditativa-. Por alguna razón, a Fon se le ha metido en la cabeza que el esposo de Daniela-Vongola tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla y que su tío, tu marido, es el mismo que ha vuelto a la vida. Está convencido de que todo va a repetirse de nuevo y que por eso le han puesto en el cuarto de la torre. Cada vez que viene aquí, se queda dormido, pobre niño. No creo que duerma mucho por la noche, a causa del miedo. En un par de ocasiones su sueño era muy inquieto y murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Al fin logré entender que decía: señor Cicatriz.

-Así ha llamado a Hibari hace un rato -dijo Haru, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sujetó con fuerza el caliente jarro de té, tratando de aminorar el frío que la invadía.

-Sí, me imaginaba que había habido una discusión... Ha llegado en un estado lamentable: llorando, casi histérico. Me ha costado mucho trabajo tranquilizarle.

-Ha sido una cosa tonta. Fon cogió prestadas algunas herramientas de Kusakabe y parece que las perdió. Hibari le ha llamado la atención, molestándose cuando Fon no ha querido admitir que hizo mal.

Mukuro la miró con fijeza.

-¿Y todo este lío por algo tan insignificante?

Haru sacudió la cabeza.

-No -admitió-. Ha habido mucha tensión entre ellos desde que Fon llegó. Le tiene terror a Hibari y lo demuestra, pero no imaginaba la razón. Hasta cierto punto, me siento responsable. Fue idea mía el acomodar a Fon en la torre. No pensé que se enteraría de la historia de Daniela-Vongola; eso no se le cuenta a un niño.

-Especialmente a un niño tan impresionable como Fon. ¿De dónde habrá sacado la idea de que el esposo de Daniela-vongola tenía una cicatriz?

-No tengo idea -dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros-. Yo misma no lo sabía.

-Desde luego que no -dijo Mukuro-, porque no es cierto.

Por un momento, ella quedó demasiado sorprendida para responder y después dijo con lentitud:

-Pero... eso es cruel... para los dos.

-Ya lo creo. Alguien ha cometido una maldad. Y tú mejor que yo puedes saber quién ha sido y por qué. Según lo que le he oído decir a Fon, ha habido problemas en cuanto a su custodia.

-Sí -dijo Haru en voz baja-. Ya conociste a Simone Es tía de Fon por el lado materno. Le molestó mucho que le quitaran la custodia del niño y estaba preparada, creo, a entablar una batalla legal para impugnar el testamento de Alude Hibari.

-Hmm... -Alan se pasó las manos por el pelo-. Espléndido ejemplar de mujer, pero no la concibo como protectora de huérfanos. ¿Qué pensaría obtener de ello?

Haru se le quedó mirando.

-Supongo que nada. Hubo una plantación llamada La Bella Nami y una casa, pero ya no existen. La tierra está alquilada al gobierno. Fon no tiene participación, pero es el heredero de Hibari.

-Hasta que el señor Hibari tenga un hijo propio.

Por un momento, ella no captó el sentido de sus palabras, pero al entenderlo, se ruborizó.

-Sí, desde luego -dijo, humedeciéndose los labios-. Es a causa de La Bella Nami por lo que el niño le tiene tan mala voluntad a Hibari. Hubo un incendio allí en el que pereció Alude, el padre de Fon. Hibari se siente responsable y lo terrible es que su sobrino también le culpa. Pero parece que tiene una visión distorsionada de los hechos...

-No es la primera vez que sucede una cosa así -señaló Mukuro-. Es de nuevo la vieja trama de Hamiet: la destrucción de un ser humano al derramar veneno en sus oídos, no literalmente hablando, desde luego. Pero la completa destrucción de la fe y la personalidad de un niño es algo semejante al asesinato.

En aquel momento, Fon se removió y abrió los ojos, murmurando algo. Mukuro se le acercó.

-Hola, muchacho -le dijo alegremente-. Aquí está tu tía, que ha venido a buscarte.

Fon se sentó y les miró atentamente.

-¿Sigue molesto mi tío? -preguntó con voz débil.

-Creo que más que molesto, está lastimado - Haru se forzó en parecer calmada, a pesar de las dudas y aprensiones que Mukuro había despertado en ella-. ¿Cómo has podido hablar así, Fon?

El niño se encogió de hombros con expresión hosca.

-Es la verdad -dijo.

No tenía sentido continuar la discusión; sólo podía llevar a una serie de contradicciones sin resolver nada. Haru le tendió una mano.

-Ven, querido. Delphine pensará que la has abandonado si no le llevas alguna golosina.

Fon vaciló por un momento y Haru pensó que iba a rehusar acompañarla, pero al fin saltó de la cama y le cogió la mano. Cuando salieron y se encaminaban a los establos, ella le dijo:

-Fon, ¿preferirías dormir en otro cuarto?

El niño no le contestó y cuando ella inclinó la vista, encontró sus grandes ojos asombrados.

-¿Sabes? -le dijo-. Hay muchas habitaciones en la parte central del castillo. Puedes escoger una, si quieres.

Fon tragó saliva, nervioso, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro? Estarías más cerca de mí si necesitaras algo por la noche. La torre está muy lejos de nuestro... de mi cuarto.

-Gracias, tía, pero creo que me quedaré donde estoy -dijo el niño con seriedad conmovedora.

Haru lo abrazó impulsivamente y sintió cierto alivio. En aquel momento, a Fon no le torturaba nada; estaba segura.

-¡Así se habla, valiente! -dijo, sonriéndole.

Kusakabe estaba ante la puerta de los establos con el rostro congestionado. Apenas vio a Fon, se desató en un torrente de palabras en Japones, acompañadas de gestos airados.

-¿Qué ha perdido ahora, Kusakabe? -preguntó Haru, molesta.

-Nada, señora, pero vea usted misma... -se hizo a un lado y señaló hacia el suelo.

En el astillado montón de madera apenas podía reconocerse el trineo que Kusakabe había reparado con tanto cuidado para Fon. Encima, había un martillo. El causante de aquello debía haberlo arrojado allí, harto de su labor destructora.

Haru lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y se volvió hacia Fon, que contemplaba inmóvil el trineo destrozado. Notó que su mano temblaba.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Fon? -sin preocuparse del sucio suelo de piedra, Haru se arrodilló, volviendo al niño hacia ella-. ¿Porque perteneció a tu tío Hibari? Era de tu papá también, ¿sabes? Era de los dos, pero ahora ya no existe. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron. Apretó con fuerza los labios y, soltándose de su mano, corrió como si le persiguieran.

Kusakabe recogió el martillo con ademán pesaroso.

-¿Se da cuenta, señora? Este es el martillo que faltaba. Pero, ¿dónde están las otras herramientas? ¿Qué ha hecho con ellas? La verdad, ¡creo que el señorito Fon está poseído por un demonio!

Por el demonio de la desesperación, pensó Haru y se alejó, estremecida. Aquel incidente la perturbó más que nada de lo sucedido hasta el momento. Significaba violencia; violencia peligrosa e introlada y se preguntó qué podía haber en el alma de Fon para impulsarle a hacer una cosa así.

¿Debía ir tras él? Jamás se había sentido tan desorientada, tan necesitada de una claridad de juicio que estaba más allá de su edad y de su experiencia. Había tratado a muy pocos niños y Fon era todavía un extraño para ella.

Ni siquiera podía consultarle a Hibari. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al caminar hacia el castillo. Cerró la gran puerta de la entrada y se apoyó en ella un momento, sintiendo la fuerza de sus viejas tablas, que debían haber soportado tantas tormentas.

-¿Estás enferma?

Abrió los ojos y vio que Símone la observaba al pie de la escalera, mientras sacudía la ceniza de su cigarrillo con un gesto nervioso, impropio de ella. Simone era siempre tan elegante, tan comedida en todo lo que hacía...

-No, estoy bien -respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo para su que su voz sonara normal.

La mirada de Simone era calculadora.

-¡Ah, bien! ¿Y dónde se encuentra Fon? Estoy tratando de enseñarle a leer y ya es hora de su lección.

Haru se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto de cansancio.

-No estoy segura. Jugando por ahí, supongo.

La mentira afloró instintivamente a sus labios, urgida por la extraña certidumbre de que Simone debía ignorar lo sucedido.

-¿Jugando o con alguna rabieta? -la sonrisa de Simone estaba cargada de malicia-. Olvidas, querida, lo bien que le conozco. Es un chico extraño... Muy dado a los caprichos, a los odios gratuitos, a la tristeza. Ni mi hermana ni su padre eran así. Quizás se parezca a su tío Kyoya; hay en él tanta amargura… No te envidio la vida que llevarás con ellos.

Haru se apretó las sienes con los dedos. La voz de Simone parecía llegarle de muy lejos.

-¿Cuál es tu juego, Simone?

La horrorizó su propia voz. No sabía cómo había podido pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Los oscuros ojos de Simone eran tan duros como el acero.

-Ningún juego, mi querida Haru, créeme. Sólo trato de hacerte razonar. A pesar de lo que Hibari te haya dicho, Fon estaría mejor conmigo. Yo puedo... manejarle -su sonrisa se tornó encantadora y persuasiva y sus largas pestañas le velaron los ojos-. ¿Le hablarás a Kyoya por mí, Haru? Por favor... Es ridículo que no nos entendamos. Fon me pertenece; es feliz conmigo. Cuando yo me vaya, empezarán los problemas para vosotros.

-Eres muy convincente -dijo Haru con calma-. Pero me temo que diriges tus argumentos a la persona equivocada. Es a Kyoya a quien debes convencer y él está por completo decidido, lo sé, a mantener a Fon consigo.

-El precio para lograrlo ha sido ya considerable, ¿no? -rió con suavidad- . Pobre Kyoya, casi lo compadezco. Debe ser muy duro para su orgullo tener que cargar con una esposa que no quiere, sólo a causa de una criatura. No me habéis engañado con esta boda apresurada. Se trata de un arreglo, ¿no?

-Un arreglo secreto, en efecto. Pero te equivocas. Tal vez empezó así, debo admitirlo, pero amo a Kyoya Hibari y creo que él empieza a amarme también -el corazón de Haru latió dolorosamente cuando se atrevió por primera vez a expresar lo que escondía dentro de sí.

-Tus sentimientos son encantadores, ¡tan ingenuos y románticos...! No dudo que Hibari se sentirá feliz de corresponderte. Él no nació para el celibato -una sonrisa de conocedora asomó a sus labios-. No encontrarás motivo de queja en su experiencia como amante, una vez que venzas la repulsión que su rostro te inspire. Yo no pude jamás hacerlo, ni ahora siquiera.

La confianza que Haru demostraba expiró apenas surgida. Miró incrédula a Simone. Su cerebro se negaba a admitir el evidente significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -no reconocía su propia voz.

Simone la miró con lástima.

-¿Es verdad entonces? ¿Realmente no sabes que Hibari y yo estuvimos una vez comprometidos para casarnos?

-¿Antes del incendio de La Bella Nami? -musitó Haru.

-Por supuesto. Después, cuando lo sacaron de las llamas y vi lo que había sucedido con su cara, me acobardé, lo admito. No tengo un estómago tan fuerte como para soportar esas cosas. Comprendí que no podía permitir que volviera a tocarme jamás. Fue penoso para los dos, pero, en definitiva, más fácil que tratar de ocultar la verdad.

Haru notó, furiosa, que en la voz de Simone había un tono complaciente, como si esperase su comprensión y que aprobara su conducta.

-Ahora entenderás por qué Hibari está tan ansioso por la custodia de Fon. Es su venganza porque rompí nuestro compromiso. Sería fácil para mí convertirme en la señora Hibari... Aún me desea. Pero le he hecho ver que es imposible. No sólo por las cicatrices: tú eres su esposa y mereces su lealtad. Debes estarme agradecida.

-Gracias -la voz de Haru era inexpresiva-. Y ahora, si me dispensas...

-Desde luego -Simone se apartó a un lado para que pasara-. ¡Un momento! Te he cedido a Hibari. Debes dejarme a Fon a cambio.

Haru se detuvo a mirarla, tratando de reunir sus últimas reservas de valor.

-No le debo nada, señorita. Y en cuanto a Fon, no lo merece, y tampoco a Kyoya.

Mantuvo la cabeza erguida al subir la escalera. Pero su seguridad era únicamente aparente y se desvaneció al quedar fuera de la vista de Simone. Entonces toda la fuerza pareció huir de sus piernas y, sentándose en un escalón, se dejó sacudir por un convulsivo sollozo que le brotó de lo más hondo del pecho.

Haru nunca supo cómo pasó el resto de aquel día interminable. En algún rincón de sí misma, parecía haber otra muchacha que preparó una comida que ella no comió, que pulió la plata hasta hacerla relumbrar, que dio brillo a los muebles hasta que le dolieron los brazos...

Esa muchacha era una criatura extraña. Capaz de hablar, de escuchar, de sonreír, a pesar del dolor que sentía. También era atractiva, no obstante su palidez; lo notó cuando se vio en el espejo que pulía. No del tipo de Simone, pero sí lo bastante hermosa como para consolar a cualquier hombre de la pérdida de aquélla.

No te quejes , le decía la mujer sensata y práctica que había dentro de sí a la histérica que se atravesaba en su camino. ¿Acaso Hibari le había dado a entender que sintiera algo más que una simple atracción física? Era ella quien había escrito la palabra amor en aquellas páginas y agradecía no habérsela mencionado a él. ¿Cómo habría respondido? ¿Fingiendo amor, por lástima? No soportaba siquiera el pensarlo y se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Sabía ya al menos a qué atenerse y era ella la llamada a decidir si aceptaba o no aquellas condiciones.

Cuando Kusakabe entró en el comedor para encender el fuego, pudo preguntarle tranquilamente si había visto a Fon y reaccionó con naturalidad cuando él le informó que el pequeño había ido a pasear con Simone.

El mundo entero parecía estar inundado de agua cuando la nieve derretida descendió de los tejados y cornisas. Además, al atardecer, cayó una persistente lluvia.

Veinticuatro horas antes, Haru hubiera bendecido el rápido deshielo. Pero ahora sentía terror ante la inminente partida de Simone.

Una y otra vez se preguntaba por qué Hibari no le había dicho que Simone era la prometida que le rechazó cuando su rostro quedó marcado. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio, incapaz de soportar la idea de que Simone lo hubiera usado en aquella época.

Se dio un baño antes de cenar esperando relajarse, pero fue inútil. Estaba tan tensa como una cuerda de violín cuando comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

Al ver entrar a Hibari, dejó nerviosamente el cepillo sobre el tocador. Tenía una palidez fantasmal, pero le fallaba el pulso para aplicar color a sus mejillas y a sus labios con la pericia acostumbrada.

Él se detuvo junto a la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo con los de Haru. Ella le vio sonreír y se preguntó cómo su rostro podía haberle parecido duro y triste alguna vez. Hibari cruzó el cuarto con ágil paso y se inclinó para besarla en la nuca. Haru no pudo evitar una íntima respuesta a la caricia y le oyó suspirar mientras buscaba su boca con tan ardiente intensidad, que la trastornó.

-¿Un vestido negro? -le preguntó con ligereza, encontrando por fin sus labios y dejando resbalar los dedos por las delicadas curvas del cuello y los hombros femeninos-. ¿Por quién estás de luto, hermosa mía?

Ella deseaba gritarle: Por el resto de nuestra vida juntos, pero contuvo sus palabras y se forzó a sonreír.

-Pensé... que era muy elegante. ¿No te gusta?

-No estoy seguro -ladeó la cabeza y aparentó estudiarla con aire crítico desde el ajustado corpiño que moldeaba sus senos, hasta la menuda cintura y la falda acompañada-. Bueno, creo que tiene sus compensaciones.

Con súbito pánico, Haru sintió que él le bajaba la cremallera que cerraba el vestido por detrás.

-No tiembles, querida mía -su voz sonaba muy sensual-. Al vestirte, debías imaginarte que yo iba a desnudarte.

-Pero ahora no..., no así -trató de librarse de sus manos-. Hibari, por favor... Van a servir la cena. Nos esperan...

-Déjales que esperen -la asió de nuevo sin esfuerzo y su boca entreabrió la de ella con sensual maestría. Desesperada, Haru sostenía su vestido, que él pretendía quitarle.

-Hibari, no. Debemos bajar. ¡Déjame, por favor!

Él se quedó muy quieto y después levantó la cabeza con lentitud, mirándola con helada expresión.

-Si así lo deseas... -dijo con voz hiriente y la soltó tan rápidamente que casi le hizo caer. Con insolente ademán le acomodó de nuevo el vestido. Al final, le hizo una ligera

reverencia-. Vete ya. Excúsame ante los demás y diles que bajaré luego.

A Haru la temblaba las piernas cuando salió del dormitorio y mientras bajaba la escalera. Estaba tan alterada, que tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para recobrar la compostura.

Al entrar en el comedor, sólo encontró a Simone. Vestida con un traje blanco suelto, cuya falda y mangas parecían flotar, semejaba un espectro junto a la ventana. Al llegar Haru, le dedicó una sonrisa tan maliciosa como si hubiera sido testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la alcoba.

Haru apretó los puños y miró alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Fon?

-Le han subido una bandeja a su cuarto -Simone se dirigió al aparador y se sirvió un aperitivo, alzando luego el vaso hacia Haru en un brindis burlón-. Salud... Parece que Fon ha cogido un enfriamiento por sus andanzas en la nieve.

-¿Está enfermo? -Haru se dirigió a la puerta-. Iré a verle.

-Como quieras -Simone levantó un hombro, indiferente-. Pero seguro que ya está dormido y podrías despertarle.

-No le despertaré -contestó Haru al salir.

Había una lámpara encendida junto a la cama de Fon, que estaba acostado boca arriba con un brazo fuera de las sábanas.

Su frente ardía un poco, pero su respiración era normal. Haru lo arropó y bajó de nuevo la estrecha escalera.

Al llegar al comedor, oyó un murmullo de voces y dedujo que Hibari había bajado. Respiró con fuerza y se detuvo en la puerta.

Junto a la chimenea, Simone y Hibari estaban tan cerca, que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Él sujetaba un vaso y Simone levantó una mano y apretó la del hombre. Sin pensarlo apenas, Haru avanzó un paso y Hibari volvió bruscamente la cabeza. Se apartó de Simone, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -su voz, al dirigirse a Haru, era fría y cortés.

Haru aceptó y estuvo tentada de disculparse por su intromisión, pero pensó que era más digno hacerse la desentendida.

-Estás muy pálida, querida -la voz de Simone era suave-. Espero que no hayas sufrido un enfriamiento como Fon.

-De ningún modo. Tengo... dolor de cabeza, eso es todo.

Era verdad: sentía una dolorosa tensión entre los ojos.

Fue una cena difícil. Simone quiso llevar a Hibari, sin éxito, a los nostálgicos recuerdos del pasado y a cada momento se volvía a Haru, hablándole acerca de las personas y lugares que ésta no conocía, lo que le hacía sentirse extraña y sola. Haru notó la mirada de Hibari dura e irónica, fija en ella.

-¿Has perdido de pronto el apetito? -le preguntó.

Se encogió ante el tono de su voz. Adivinaba lo que sugería y cuando la señora M.M. llegó con el café, ya no pudo más. Se puso de pie, murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes y se retiró.

De haber tenido una llave de la alcoba de Hibari, la hubiese usado aun a riesgo de provocar su ira.

Con los labios apretados, buscó las mantas e hizo la cama del sofá. Si él no quería dormir allí, lo haría ella. Se preguntó si debía desvestirse, pero comprendió que era una tontería quedarse con la misma ropa con que había cenado, de modo que trató de ponerse su camisón de dormir y la larga bata de seda color crema lo más pronto posible. Siempre bajaba la luz de las lámparas antes de acostarse, pero esta vez decidió dejarlas tal como estaban, a fin de evitar la intimidad del cuarto en penumbra.

Caminó, inquieta, hacia la ventana y descorrió la cortina. Una ráfaga de aire frío, que olía a tierra mojada, le rozó la cara. Estremeciéndose, corrió de nuevo la cortina y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Paseó por el cuarto, arreglando los adornos, las cortinas y los frascos del tocador. Estaba cansada, pero sabía que no le sería posible dormir. Quedaban atrás las noches que fingía estar sumida en profundo sueño...

Se inclinó para alisar una arruga inexistente en la colcha y de pronto se quedó inmóvil. Hibari estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola" El silencio se hizo aún más pesado, hasta que él dijo:

-Esta mañana yo tuve a una mujer entre mis brazos, una mujer que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. Y he llevado conmigo todo el día el recuerdo y la promesa que me hizo. ¿A dónde fue, Haru, y quién es la hostil y fría criatura que ha tomado su lugar?

Ella no esperaba semejante reacción.

-Eso no es justo -protestó débilmente.

-No me preocupan tus conceptos ingleses acerca de lo que es o no justo -la interrumpió él y después añadió, en un tono más suave-: Lo que exijo es una simple respuesta a pregunta simple. Estoy aquí para reclamar a mi mujer, para asegurarme de que existe.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al observar el sofá cubierto con las mantas y la almohada.

-¿Qué significa esto?-la suavidad de su voz era engañosa.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Hibari -le rogó Haru-. Después de todo, nada ha cambiado...

-Todo ha cambiado y tú lo sabes. La comedia terminó. Eres mi esposa y deseo que compartas mi cama.

Ella retrocedió un paso, enredándose en el borde de su bata y Hibari sonrió, burlón, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer en una silla. Siguió con la corbata, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y le dirigió a Andrea una mirada sardónica.

-No estés tan aterrada, querida. ¿Por qué no te metes en la cama y finges dormir? Aunque no confíes en que voy a ser tan caballeroso como para no despertarte -se despojó de la camisa y la tiró al suelo-. ¿No? Ven aquí. No me hagas ir a buscarte, Haru.

-Te odio -murmuró ella en medio de la confusión que sentía.

-Como desees -repuso él con calma-. Será lo mismo.

Se acercó a la joven y la miró a la cara. Su propio rostro estaba impasible, pero la expresión de sus ojos aterrorizó a Haru.

-¿Cómo puede una mujer cambiar tanto en el curso de unas pocas horas? -dijo casi

ulsos y poseerte esta mañana, pero no importa...

La cogió por los hombros, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella trató de zafarse, pero los brazos de Hibari tenían la fuerza del acero.

-Esta mañana era diferente -dijo Haru con un gesto duro.

-Sin embargo, somos las mismas personas. Así que esta mañana iba a ser por placer y esta noche, por alguna razón que desconozco, será para ti un deber. Que sea como quieras: la decisión es tuya.

La alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Un sollozo pugnaba por escapar de la garganta de Haru, pero fue sofocado por la boca masculina. Sin querer, avergonzada, respondía con todos sus sentidos a las expertas y ofensivas caricias de aquellos labios y aquellas manos que exploraban su cuerpo.

-En el nombre de Dios, Haru -murmuró Hibari- no me fuerces a tomarte de este modo.

-Me pides demasiado -la voz de ella temblaba-. Soy sólo tu esposa, ¿recuerdas? Estoy aquí porque es mi deber, tú mismo lo dijiste. Si quieres algo más, ¿por qué no buscas de nuevo a Simone? Ella parece más que dispuesta a ceder a tus deseos.

El rostro de él se tornó diabólico por un instante y Haru se encogió instintivamente, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, hermosa mía. No voy a pegarte. Será suficiente con el castigo que tú misma te impones.

En aquel momento se escucharon gritos. Por un aterrador momento, Haru pensó que era ella quien gritaba y se avergonzó. ¿No iba a poder soportar aquella posesión sin amor en silencio? ¿Le daría a él la satisfacción de verla humillada?

Observó entonces el silencio del cuarto y notó que el cuerpo de Hibari ya no se apretaba contra el suyo. Escuchaba con atención. Los gritos se escucharon otra vez, vibrantes y reconocibles.

-¡Fon! -exclamó Haru con voz ahogada.

Hibari se había levantado y luchaba por enfundarse en un albornoz de baño. Cogió la bata de Haru y se la arrojó, antes de salir.

Cuando Haru llegó a la torre, los gritos eran desgarradores. La señora M.M., inclinada sobre Fon, trataba en vano de calmarle. Tembloroso, el niño se aferraba a las ropas de la cama, con los ojos dilatados en una expresión de horror. El ama de llaves se volvió a ellos al verles llegar.

-¡señor señora!...

-Estoy contigo, Fon. ¿Qué tienes? -Kyoya se precipitó hacia la cama y trató de coger en brazos al niño. Fon dejó escapar otro grito y se tiró al suelo a los pies de Haru. Le abrazó las piernas y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Su pálido rostro surcado de lágrimas se levantó hacia ella, suplicante.

-¡La Cicatriz! -sollozó-. ¡La Cicatriz ha venido a buscarme! ¡Haz que se vaya!

-Calma, querido -Haru se arrodilló a su lado-. Estoy aquí, nada va a pasarte. Has tenido pesadillas -le apartó los cabellos de la frente, húmeda de sudor.

-Él estaba aquí -insistió Fon entre sollozos-. Vino a por mí y yo no tenía donde

esconderme. ¡Iba a matarme!

-¿Qué estupidez es ésa? -Hibari se adelantó, inquieto, y Fon lanzó otro agudo grito:

-¡La Cicatriz!

-No, cariño, es tu tío Kyoya, que te quiere y desea cuidarte -Haru le hablaba al niño con toda la ternura de que era capaz-. Alguien te ha estado contando estúpidas historias que se han grabado en tu cabecita, eso es todo. Después te acostaste a dormir y has tenido una horrible pesadilla. Pero ya pasó, ya pasó...

Fon ocultaba la cabeza en la bata de Haru.

-¡Haz que se vaya! -fue su ahogada súplica.

Haru dirigió una aturdida mirada a Kyoya. Le vio pálido de furia.

-Déjale con M.M. -dijo él, cogiéndola de una mano-. Vamonos.

-Deja en paz a Haru. Tú eres un hombre malo y ella no quiere ir contigo - Fon había vuelto la cabeza y clavó sus diminutos dientes en la muñeca de su tío.

-¡Demonio! -Hibari retiró la mano. La señora M.M. abrió los ojos al máximo y Haru esperó una explosión de ira..., que no llegó. Los labios de Hibari se relajaron en una sonrisa triste.

-Parece que has conseguido un protector -le dijo a Haru-. Bien, quédate con él, si quieres hasta que se vuelva a dormir, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado. Y en cuanto a ti, querido sobrino, tendremos una pequeña conversación por la mañana y me contarás todas esas historias tuyas. Me interesan muchísimo.

Cuando él desapareció escalera abajo, Fon suspiró con alivio.

-Déjeme que me haga cargo del niño -la señora Hibari estaba llena de preocupación-. Pobre pequeño... Haru sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Me quedaré con él un rato. Ya ha oído lo que ha dicho el señor. Después la llamaré y podrá quedarse con él por si despierta.

Pusieron a Fon de nuevo en la cama y le arroparon. La joven cogió una silla y la acercó a la cama. En aquel momento, Fon sacó una mano de entre las sábanas y Haru la cogió entre las suyas. La señora M.M. suspiró profundamente y se retiró.

-Ahora estamos solos -el niño parecía casi contento.

-Sí -dijo Haru dulcemente-. Fon, queridito, ¿qué es lo que te ha asustado tanto?

-La Cicatriz vino... -los ojos infantiles se veían enormes y sinceros -. Iba a matarme y a tirar mi cuerpo al patio.

-Tú llamas La Cicatriz a tu tío -señaló Haru-, pero él no puede haber venido a tu cuarto porque estaba conmigo. Además, él no desea hacerte daño. Antes de morir, tu papá dispuso que él te cuidara porque sabía que iba a quererte y a ser bueno contigo.

Dios mío, que sea verdad, pensó Haru, recordando sus recelos cuando acababa de llegar, ante la sombría perspectiva que ofrecía el castillo para un niño pequeño.

Observó agitarse a Fon, pero le notó calmado, por lo que insistió sobre el tema:

-Fon, ¿quién te dijo que el hombre que mató al niño de Daniela-vongola tenía una cicatriz en la cara?

-No lo recuerdo -dijo Fon tras un hosco silencio.

-Creo que sí lo recuerdas. Fue la misma persona que te habló de la torre y de lo que sucedió aquí, ¿verdad?

Otro silencio. Al fin el niño dijo, suplicante:

-Fue un cuento antes de dormir. Me gustan esos cuentos, pero no debes enfadarte con tía Simone.

-No estoy enfadada -Haru trató de que su voz sonara calmada-. Pero, a veces, incluso tu tía Simone se equivoca. Verás, el esposo de Daniela-Vongola no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara. Nunca fue un hombre valiente ni trató de salvar la vida de nadie, como hizo tío Kyoya. Creo que hay un retrato suyo en el castillo. Lo veremos mañana y podrás comprobar que no tenía ninguna cicatriz.

Fon se quedó silencioso un momento y después exclamó:

-Pero tío Hibari quiere matarme... por el dinero, como mató a mi papá.

-¿El dinero? -Haru se quedó asombrada. Era la primera vez que oía hablar de tal cosa.

Fon se sentó en la cama.

-El dinero que dieron por La Bella nami. Mi tío Hibari le prendió fuego para conseguir el dinero.

-¿Quieres decir que la finca estaba asegurada?

-Sí, eso es, asegurada. Por muchos miles de francos. Mi tío Kyoya los necesitaba y por eso prendió fuego a la casa y papá murió.

Haru se sintió enferma al sentir que algo golpeaba su memoria. Algo que Kyoya había dicho sobre la muerte de Alude. Trató de recordar sus palabras exactas. Había dicho... sí, que podía haber evitado lo sucedido, que no tenía por qué ocurrir. ¿Sería verdad, entonces? ¿Habría prendido Kyoya fuego a la plantación para cobrar el seguro, desencadenando los acontecimientos que condujeron a la muerte de su hermano? De ser así, tenía una buena razón para sentirse amargado.

-Si yo muero también -dijo Fon-, el dinero será para mi tío Kyoya. Él es pobre ahora, pero entonces sería rico.

-Cálmate, querido, y no pienses más en esas cosas. Duerme...

Haru hablaba con esfuerzo; tan aturdida se sentía.

Hasta mucho después de que Fon se durmiera, ella permaneció inmóvil junto a la cama, dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos.

Había una terrible, inevitable lógica detrás de aquello. Explicaba muchas cosas, sobre todo la obsesión de Kyoya por obtener la custodia de Fon, pues era evidente que no deseaba que Simone se hiciera cargo del niño. Fue una vez su prometida y su amante y por ello conocía mejor que nadie las fuerzas que le dominaban. ¿No hubo una amenaza directa cuando Simone le dijo a Haru que Fon llevaría una vida más cómoda con ella? ¿Era el daño que él había sufrido en la cara la razón de su rechazo, o habría otra más importante?

Lanzó un sollozo y escondió la cara entre las manos. ¡Y aquél era el hombre de quien se había enamorado desesperadamente! La pesadilla de Fon había impedido que Hibari la poseyera en cuerpo y alma. Y ahora ella era víctima también de aquella pesadilla.

Se sintió acometida de febriles pensamientos. Al día siguiente los caminos quedarían abiertos y ella se marcharía. Pero, si se iba, ¿qué sería de Fon? Aun a costa de sí misma, debía quedarse por el niño o llevárselo consigo.

Por un angustioso momento, creyó ver junto a sí la cara de Kyoya, acariciándola con los ojos, deseándola, y se apretó con la mano los labios temblorosos. No volvería ahora a su lado, ¡no podría! Si caía de nuevo en sus brazos, bajo el hechizo de sus caricias, toda noción de mal o del bien perdería su significado.

Al día siguiente se enfrentaría a él. Tendría más fuerza entonces, con lo que ya sabía. Lo que pasara después, se dijo con tristeza, era una incógnita.

Kyoya..., suspiró angustiada. Hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, seas lo que seas..., ¡Dios me perdone, pero siempre te amaré!

Capítulo 9

MUCHO después del amanecer, Haru salió de la torre y volvió a la parte central del castillo. Había dormido sólo a intervalos y sentía las piernas y los brazos doloridos. Fue por el corredor hacia la habitación, temiendo el inevitable encuentro. Kyoya estaría molesto porque no había confiado el cuidado de Fon a la señora M.M. y regresado a su lado. Y pensar que, en aquel momento, podía estar entre sus brazos, saciada en la plenitud del amor, feliz en su ignorancia...

Necesitó de todo su valor para entrar en el dormitorio. Él no estaba.

Miró a su alrededor, intrigada. La cama estaba apenas desordenada, lo que indicaba que nadie había dormido en ella y lo mismo podía decirse del sofá. Pero HIBARI había estado allí, sin duda, pues las lámparas habían sido apagadas y el cuarto sólo estaba iluminado por la pálida luz matinal que se filtraba por las cortinas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y escondió el rostro entre las manos, vencida por el cansancio. Pensó en vestirse, buscar a Hibari y hablar con él sobre lo que le había dicho Fon, pero necesitaba reposar unos minutos y descansar la cabeza en la almohada. Sentía los párpados como de plomo. Cerraría los ojos un momento, se dijo, soñolienta.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, alguien la sacudió por un brazo, suavemente, pero con insistencia, forzándola a despertarse. Se abrió paso entre densas capas de sueño para encontrarse a la señora M.M. junto a su ama, con la bandeja del café.

-Es muy temprano -acertó a decir.

El ama de llaves la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué dice, madame? Son más de las diez de la mañana.

-¡No puede ser! -Haru miró su reloj consternada y se convenció. Había dormido casi cuatro horas.

La señora M.M. buscó algo en el bolsillo de su delantal.

-Llegó esto para usted, SEÑORITA -le dio una carta sellada en Inglaterra-. Al fin nos han podido traer el correo, gracias a Dios.

Sonrió a la joven y la dejó que disfrutase a solas de su carta y su café. Al abrir el sobre, Haru observó que la letra era de su tía Marian. Había escrito lacónica y brevemente a su familia, dándole la noticia de su matrimonio y esperaba que Kyoko fuera lo bastante sensata para callarse y no empeorar las cosas haciendo tardías e innecesarias confesiones sobre su participación en todo aquel lío.

El hecho de que la carta comenzara con Mi queridísima niña era alentador y cuando le dio un rápido vistazo a su contenido, suspiró con alivio. Al fin, Kyoko aprendía a ser discreta.

Habían quedado muy sorprendidos al enterarse de su matrimonio y desilusionados de que se llevara a cabo tan secreta y apresuradamente. Pero lo importante era que fuera feliz, escribía su tía. Estaban muy interesados en conocer a su esposo cuando fuera a Londres con ella y con el niño.

Eres muy valiente de aceptar a una familia ya hecha -seguía diciendo su tía-. El matrimonio requiere de mucha adaptación al principio y sería más fácil si estuvierais vosotros solos. ¿Por qué no nos envías a Fon por unas semanas, de modo que tú y Kyoya podáis disfrutar mejor de la luna de miel? Tu tío dice que has escogido para vivir un lugar de Japon muy interesante, aunque tengo entendido que es un sitio de muchas tormentas.

La carta concluía con mensajes afectuosos para los dos. Tenían la esperanza de que pudieran ir a Inglaterra para la boda de Kyoko, que tendría lugar antes de un mes.

Haru leyó la carta con los ojos velados por las lágrimas. ¡Qué buenos eran sus tíos! Habían aceptado sin reservas la explicación de que había conocido a Kyoya a través de su labor de relaciones públicas. Y le daban el pretexto que necesitaba para que le permitiera llevar a Fon a la boda de Kyoko. No tenía idea de qué haría cuando llegaran allí, pero su tío Knuckle sabría a quién consultar sobre cuestiones legales.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, tomó el café. El breve sueño le había aclarado algo la mente.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría para acabar de disipar la soñolencia y se puso los pantalones y el suéter oscuro que acostumbraba usar por el día.

Al llegar al comedor, un pensamiento se apoderó de ella. Por su propia tranquilidad y por el bienestar de Fon, le sacaría de la torre. Arreglaría uno de los enormes y sombríos cuartos, trasladaría una pequeña cama y dormiría allí con él.

La invadió la tristeza al recordar los momentos pasados en brazos de Hibari. Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas había estado a punto de alcanzar el paraíso, pero le había sido arrebatado.

Al pasar por delante de una puerta, se detuvo y, dejándose llevar de un impulso, penetró en la oscura habitación. Descorrió las polvorientas cortinas para apreciarla mejor. Sí, presentaba posibilidades, a pesar de su aspecto imponente, con los oscuros tapices de las paredes y sus pesados muebles. Empezaría a arreglarla enseguida y, con un poco de suerte, ella y Fon podrían dormir allí aquella misma noche.

Con determinación, se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo con pasos que conocía bien. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era enfrentarse con Kyoya, por lo que se ocultó detrás de la puerta, rogando que él no notara que estaba ligeramente entreabierta y decidiera investigar. Pero no pudo resistir el impulso de mirar por una rendija.

Quizá porque esperaba verle molesto y amargado, le sorprendió ver que iba sonriendo y no de aquel modo sardónico que tanto le molestaba. Era el mismo hombre que el día anterior había tratado apasionadamente de hacerle el amor; el hombre que descubría de pronto que la vida valía la pena vivirla y que echaba a un lado sus preocupaciones. Mientras le observaba, incrédula, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa que revelaba satisfacción. Estaba en el extremo opuesto a aquél donde Haru se ocultaba. Se volvió de pronto y miró hacia atrás, rió de nuevo y siguió adelante.

Cuando sus pasos se apagaron por completo, Haru salió del pasillo. Perpleja se quedó mirando alrededor, tratando de saber qué le causaba a Blaise tanta gracia. No había nada en aquel corredor, a no ser las habitaciones, todas vacías, excepto la que ella usó al principio y que ahora ocupaba Simone...

Se quedó muy quieta al pensarlo. Él no había pasado la noche en su cuarto; era obvio que había dormido en otra parte... Revivió una escena grabada en su memoria: Kyoya y Simone muy cerca el uno del otro al aparecer ella en el comedor la noche anterior Simone se disponía a acariciarle...

Haru se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito de celos y furia.

¿Sería posible que Hibari, al notar que ella no regresaba, se hubiera marchado al lecho de otra mujer? Kyoya sacudió la cabeza, sin creerlo. ¿La evidente felicidad que él demostraba ahora era el gozo de un amante? Se mordió rabiosa, los labios. De ser así, ¿a quién culpar, sino a sí misma? Incluso antes de haber escuchado las palabras de Fon, había permitido que la preocupación por el romance entre Hibari y Simone envenenara su relación con él. Le resultaba insoportable imaginarles juntos.

¿Era porque comprendía que él nunca había expulsado a Simone de su alma? ¿Porque, sin importar lo generosamente que le entregara su amor, éste sólo podía ser algo secundario para él, ya que no podía olvidar a Simone y su rechazo?

Comenzaron a resbalar ardientes lágrimas por sus mejillas. Debía conservar ahora toda su energía emocional; iba a necesitarla para conseguir su propósito de escapar del castillo, llevándose a Fon con ella.

Dos horas más tarde, al bajar, se encontraba ya tranquila y sosegada. La cama de la alcoba de arriba había sido despojada de su colcha y ahora se aireaba la estancia, que había limpiado afanosamente. Llevaba las largas cortinas bajo el brazo. La lluvia había cesado, por lo que pensaba colgarlas en uno de los tendederos y sacudirles el polvo.

Kusakabe venía por el pasillo y ella le llamó.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti.

-Todo a su tiempo, señora, todo a su tiempo -se le veía malhumorado-. Primero debo bajar el equipaje de Simón y ponerlo en su automóvil.

-¿Su equipaje? -el corazón de Andrea dio un vuelco-. ¿Quieres decir que simón se va?

Kusakabe sé encogió de hombros.

-La carretera al pueblo está abierta otra vez. ¿Por qué habría de quedarse?

Pasó junto a ella y subió la escalera, refunfuñando entre dientes. Haru se quedó quieta apretando contra sí las polvorientas cortinas. Simone se iba... No podía ser cierto, sobre todo ahora, cuando tenía toda la razón del mundo para quedarse. ¿O a Hibari no le parecía correcto mantener a su amante bajo el mismo techo que su esposa y la enviaba a algún lugar discreto? Se encaminó hacia la cocina, sumida en mil conjeturas.

La señora M.M. la recibió con una cálida sonrisa y una taza de café recién hecho, que ella aceptó.

-¿De modo que Simon nos deja hoy, señorita? -inquirió el ama de llaves, vertiendo el sabroso y espeso líquido en las tazas-. Es bueno para el pequeño, creo, que ella se vaya.

-¿Sí? -Haru se quedó pensativa-. ¿Por qué lo dice?

La señora M.M. torció los labios.

-No soy ciega, madame. ¿Acaso no he visto lo que ella hacía? Cada noche, cuando le llevaba al pequeño su vaso de leche caliente a la cama, era lo mismo. Estaba aterrorizado hasta de su sombra por culpa de su tía y de sus cuentos a la hora de dormir. Ella no es bondadosa como usted, Señora. Todo marchará bien cuando se vaya, créame.

Haru se forzó a sonreír.

-Quisiera creerlo -dijo en voz baja, resistiendo la tentación de apoyar la cabeza en el maternal pecho de la señora M.M. y derramar todas las lágrimas contenidas de miedo, celos e ira. Pero no sería justo. El ama de llaves había servido toda su vida a la familia Hibari y no estaría bien agobiarla con sus penas y forzarla a dividir su lealtad.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Kusakabe, secándose la frente.

-El señor la busca, señorita -le dijo a Haru con brusquedad. El momento que Haru temía había llegado. Se dirigió a Kusakabe: -¿Me harías el favor de ir a la torre y desarmar la cama de Fon? Va a dormir en el ala central una o dos noches. Te enseñaré el cuarto que vamos... que va a ocupar.

Kusakabe elevó los ojos al cielo.

-¡Santo cielo, madame'. ¿Con lo que me costó subir esa cama a la torre, ahora abajo otra vez..., después del equipaje..

Haru le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Creo que sobrevivirás -le dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, vio la puerta principal y el coche de Simone en el patio. En aquel momento apareció ella, menos atildada que de costumbre, con el pelo revuelto y sin aliento casi.

-¿Vienes a ver cómo te dejo el camino libre? -preguntó.

-No creo que sea necesario -repuso Haru con calma. Su orgullo le dictaba no demostrarle a Simone que sabía lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Así es, en efecto -replicó Simone-. Ha sido... interesante, pero me alegro de irme. He logrado lo que quería, aunque no de la forma que esperaba -le sonrió a Haru, brillantes los ojos-. Te dejo los pedazos, querida. Júntalos, si puedes.

Por un momento, a Haru le pareció volver a ver a Fon gritando y su rostro contraído por el horror. Avanzó unos pasos hacia Simone.

-Puede que no tenga la fuerza suficiente para arrojarte contra esa puerta, pero me gustaría probar.

Tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo echaba a correr hacia el automóvil y dirigió a Haru una mirada llena de maldad.

-Guarda tus energías, querida -exclamó-. ¡Vas a necesitarlas!

Puso en marcha el coche y partió entre una nube de humo.

Haru cerró la pesada puerta y se apoyó en ella, sintiendo un gran alivio.

Después, con mucha calma, fue en busca de Kyoya. No pudo encontrarle en la planta baja y tuvo que armarse de valor para ir a la habitación que compartiera con él las últimas noches.

Estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. ¿Estaría viendo alejarse a Simone? ¿Se preguntaría, acaso, cuándo volvería a verla? Aquellos desbocados pensamientos la atormentaron. Esperaba que él se volviera y notara su presencia.

Sin moverse, Hibari dijo en voz baja:

-Te esperé mucho rato anoche, Haru.

Ella se humedeció los labios.

-Fon me necesitaba -respondió con sencilleza.

-¿Y mi necesidad de ti? Eso no contaba, por supuesto.

-No... no podía dejar a Fon -repuso ella a la defensiva-. De todos modos, encontraste... consuelo -hubiese querido morderse la lengua en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras.

Él se volvió y la miró. No parecía estar molesto; por el contrario, sonreía.

-¿Te refieres a la botella de whisky? Sí, antes habría recurrido a eso, pero no lo haré más. Ahora, cuando me siento lastimado, Haru, recurro a ti para curarme.

-Yo no puedo curarme a mí misma -dijo Haru bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces, debemos curarnos el uno del otro -se acercó a ella y le puso una mano bajo la barbilla-. Mírame, preciosa. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

-¡No me toques!

-Pero es que tengo que hacerlo, amor mío... Cuando y donde lo desee, hasta que dejes de luchar contra mí y aprendas a ser mujer.

-Ya he aprendido todo lo que necesitaba saber. Eres un maestro experto, Kyoya, pero se acabaron las clases -tragó saliva con esfuerzo-. Recuerdas a mi prima Kyoko, supongo. Bien, va a casarse pronto y me gustaría asistir a su boda.

-¿Cómo podría olvidar a tu prima Kyoko? -el tono sardónico asomó de nuevo a su voz, teñido de diversión-. No me va a ser fácil ausentarme, pero ya procuraré arreglarlo.

Andrea sacudió la cabeza.

-No hay necesidad de que vayas -dijo, procurando disimular su contrariedad-. Me gustaría ir sola... o quizá llevarme a Fon conmigo. Mi tía nos ha invitado a pasar con ella unas cortas vacaciones.

Siguió un largo silencio. Cuando se atrevió a mirarle de nuevo, Haru notó que Kyoya la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

-Bueno. Ya supondrás que sería muy violento para Kyoko y...

-La verdad, Haru -ahora, su voz sonaba con dureza.

-Creí que sería una buena idea que yo me fuera por un tiempo y llevara al niño conmigo

-repuso, evitando mirarle-. Me parece que Fon lo necesita. No es feliz aquí.

-A pesar de eso, éste es su lugar, el único que ahora tiene.

-Sí -respondió Haru-, y tú tienes motivos para recordarlo.

De pronto, Hibari la cogió de los hombros y sus dedos le lastimaron la piel.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mi dulce esposa?

Ella movió la cabeza, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Maldita sea, ¡contéstame! -las manos de Hibari apretaron aún más, haciéndole lanzar un gemido.

-Hibari, déjanos ir... Quédate con el dinero y Fon y yo no volveremos a molestarte jamás. Yo... puedo mantenerle. Quizá hasta consiga de nuevo mi antiguo empleo en Londres... -la expresión que vio en el rostro del hombre la obligó a callar.

-¿De qué dinero hablas? - inquirió él con suavidad excesiva.

-Del dinero del seguro... de La Bella Nami -sentía que iba a desmayarse por la tensión del momento y la dolorosa presión de las manos de él-. Fon conoce todo el asunto, Kyoya. Por eso está asustado. No cree que la muerte de su padre fuera un accidente y teme ser la próxima víctima. Si puedo alejarle de aquí, con el tiempo lo olvidará todo y aprenderá otra vez a ser niño.

La cara de él se veía pálida y la cicatriz resaltaba más que nunca. Había en sus ojos una expresión de desesperanza que partía el corazón.

-Si otra persona me dijera eso -dijo al fin con voz ronca, irreconocible-, creo que la mataría -soltó a la joven como si le repugnara, haciéndole tambalearse.

-Tú no eres la única que ha recibido una carta hoy -buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un grueso sobre-. Si tus conocimientos de mi idioma no te permiten traducirla, te haré un resumen de lo que dice. Tómala.

Temblando, Haru obedeció. Encontró una voluminosa documentación dentro del sobre: impresos de aspecto oficial, fotocopias y una larga carta con una firma indescifrable al pie. Se forzó a leerla, pero no le era fácil y Hibari lo notó.

-¿Te ayudo? -Hibari cogió los papeles-. Como puedes ver, viene de la compañía de seguros con la que se suscribió la póliza de La Bella nami. Me dicen que ya han completado sus investigaciones, llegando a la conclusión de que el incendio fue deliberado, de modo que no habrá pago alguno. Creo que ya te he dicho que no queda nada de aquella hacienda, excepto la renta de la tierra. Es todo cuando Fon posee, excepto mi techo y tu gratuita simpatía.

Ella le miró, sin querer creer lo que oía.

-¿El fuego fue premeditado? Y ellos lo saben.

-Desde luego que lo saben. Lo de las compañías de seguros no son tontos. Si Alude hubiera estado en sus cabales se lo hubiera imaginado. Dada su situación, arriesgó cuanto tenía en una última jugada desesperada y lo perdió... Todo, incluyendo la vida.

-¿Alude? ¿El padre de Fon le prendió fuego a La Bella Nami? -a pesar de tan terrible y trágica verdad, Haru sintió que en su corazón renacía la esperanza.

Hibari se apartó de ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Sí -dijo-, y mi única preocupación era que Fon nunca supiera lo que realmente

sucedió. Pensé... tuve la esperanza de que creyera que fue accidental. Atribuí su miedo a su odio hacia mí, a las instigaciones y afán de venganza de Simone.

-En efecto, así fue -dijo Haru en voz baja y se estremeció al ver el rostro contorsionado de él-. Lo siento, Kyoya. Sé que todavía la amas, pero.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se volvió hacia ella, estupefacto.

-Sé que amas a Simone -repitió Haru, desolada-. Y sé que ayer pasaste la noche con ella.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó Kyoya-. Parece que no me voy a ahorrar ningún disgusto. Ninguna calumnia es suficiente para mí. Piensas que porque me negaste tu cuerpo, acudí a ella -echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada seca y breve-. No, no, corazón mío. Cuando a uno se le concede una porción del cielo no se corre en busca del infierno. Cuando comprendí que no volverías, salí a pasear. Dejé todos mis demonios allí, o así lo creía... Decidí que hoy comenzaríamos de nuevo, tú y yo, y cuando llegó esa carta, me pareció una señal. Al fin podría olvidarme de todo aquel asunto. Se sabía ya la verdad y cuando Fon creciera, quizá se la dijese...

Le puso una mano bajo la barbilla y le alzó la cara, observándola con interés, como si no la hubiera visto jamás.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué Simone se ha ido tan repentinamente? Yo te lo diré: le enseñé esta carta y supo que ya no tenía nada que ganar. ¿Por qué crees que se empeñaba en tener la custodia de Fon? ¿Porque le quería? Simone nunca ha querido a nadie más que a sí misma, aparte del dinero. Tiene un bonito cuerpo y sabe bien cómo usarlo para conseguir lo que desea. En otra época me deseó, pero yo no era rico, así que cambió sus miras. ¿Quién crees que le sugirió a Alude que prendiera fuego a la hacienda para salir de sus dificultades? -sonrió, irónico, ante la sorpresa de Haru-. Es verdad, te lo aseguro. Creías que me dejó sólo por esto -se tocó la cicatriz de la cara-. Era verdad en parte. Simone lo hizo cuando vio que no me prestaba a sus juegos sucios y no accedí a ocultar lo que hizo Alude. Trató por todos los medios de persuadirme, como hizo con él. Después, se llevó a Fon con la esperanza de conseguir el dinero a través de él, pero al llegar esta carta, perdió toda esperanza.

Guardó de nuevo el sobre en su bolsillo y miró a Andrea con ojos de cansancio.

-Creí que después de lo ocurrido durante nuestra noche de bodas, cuando cerraste los ojos y te apartaste llena de repulsión hacia mí, nada podría llegar a dolerme más. Me equivoqué. Regresa a Londres, Haru. Vive tu propia vida; no te detengo. Pero Fon se queda aquí. No me será fácil, pero al menos ya sé contra lo que debo luchar.

-Kyoya -tímida, le tendió una mano y se sobresaltó al ver que él la rechazaba con violencia.

-No quiero tu lástima, Haru. Aspiraba a tu amor, algún día tal vez, si me mostrara paciente y no te forzaba ni te asustaba...

-No estoy asustada -susurró ella-. Kyoya, ¿no comprendes lo que trato de decirte? Te he hecho mucho daño, lo sé, pero...

Él la silenció con un ademán.

-No hablemos de ofensas. Yo te hice daño cuando te obligué a casarte conmigo. Pero aún es tiempo de remediar las cosas. No te sujetaré un año a tu promesa. Hasta creo que sería mejor que te marcharas cuanto antes.

Haru lanzó un suspiro,, consciente de las nubes de tormenta que se cernían sobre ellos.

-Kyoya... -empezó a decir y en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y entró Kusakabe, exclamando con voz entrecortada.

-¡Señor, el pequeño Fon!... No se le encuentra por ninguna parte. Hemos estado buscándole, todos nosotros, hasta el señor Mukuro. Su ropa está aquí, pero él se ha ido.

Kyoya lanzó un juramento entre dientes.

-¿Con Simón? -preguntó.

Kusakabe se encogió de hombros, angustiado.

-Yo puse su equipaje en el coche. Pero nadie la ha visto irse.

-Yo la he visto -dijo Andrea-. Philippe no iba con ella...; claro que podía llevarle escondido en el coche. Parecía... extraña.

Kyoya se volvió hacia Kusakabe.

-Prepara el Land-Rover -le ordenó-. Iremos tras ella. No puede haber ido muy lejos. Las carreteras tienen aún muchos tramos peligrosos.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -suplicó Haru.

-No. Anoche mencionó Simone que Fon no se sentía bien. Mejor quédate aquí y prepárale una cama caliente. Pídele a tu amigo inglés que vaya al pueblo a buscar un médico.

Pasó a su lado y salió de la estancia con Kusakabe. Haru les siguió hasta la puerta, abstraída en sus reflexiones. Simone se había llevado a Fon, pero, ¿por qué razón? Sólo por maldad. No se atrevería a hacerle daño al niño, sin embargo. Simone había mentido e intrigado, pero no sería capaz de llegar más allá. El llevarse a Fon consigo no podía ser más que un gesto de desafío.

Era la señora M.M. quien había descubierto la desaparición de Fon. Primero, al ir a despertarle a la hora usual, le vio tan dormido que se abstuvo de hacerlo. Cuando volvió más tarde, ya no estaba. Debía haberse ido en pijama, porque su ropa estaba todavía doblada en la silla y no faltaba nada de su armario.

Al principio, pensó que se habría escondido o corrido al ver a Mukuro. Después de buscarle por el castillo, ella y Kusakabe habían recorrido los alrededores, llamándole.

-¡Pobre pequeño! -la señora M.M. se estrujaba las manos-. ¡Qué frío tendrá! ¿Qué se propone Simone?

Haru calmó a la mujer lo mejor que pudo, señalando que Simone habría puesto la calefacción del coche y que Fon debía estar en aquellos momentos tan abrigado como en su propia cama.

La siguiente media hora fue interminable para Haru. Para aliviar su impaciencia, decidió trasladar las ropas y juguetes de Philippe desde la torre a su nuevo cuarto. Había que pensar positivamente, se dijo con tristeza.

En cierto modo, casi agradecía la crisis que se había producido a causa de Fon. Le impedía pensar en otras cosas, como la mirada de Kyoya cuando le acusó de haber prendido fuego a La Bella Nami, el tono de su voz al decirle que era libre de irse, y la forma en que la rechazó, como si ya no pudiera soportarla. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando Fon estuviera a salvo, entonces quizá tendría tiempo de observar la ruina en que se había convertido su matrimonio y vería qué se podía salvar de él. Ya Simone lo había dicho: que recogiera los pedazos.

Subió la escalera de piedra que conducía al dormitorio de Fon y, al entrar, le conmovió ver la cama todavía deshecha y el montón de juguetes y libros sobre la alfombra. Al parecer, su tía no le había permitido llevar nada consigo.

Se dirigió a la cama y estiró la colcha. Por primera vez, la torre la pareció siniestra y opresiva, y se sintió aprisionada entre sus paredes. Haru, sin saberlo, había servido a los propósitos de Simone al escoger aquellas habitaciones para Fon: le había proporcionado la atmósfera para que tejiera su tela de araña; Simone, sin duda, conocía la historia de Daniela-Vongola.

Andrea dio media vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo de pronto. Creía oír el llanto de un niño.

Trató de controlarse. Era sin duda una treta de su imaginación. Pero el desolado llanto continuó, patético y desgarrador, cada vez más cerca.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista, mientras el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

-¡Fon! -llamó con voz aguda. No obtuvo respuesta. Se puso de rodillas y miró debajo de la cama. Nada. Corrió hacia el ropero, abrió sus puertas y apartó a un lado la ropa colgada, con el mismo resultado. Y no había ningún otro lugar donde pudiera esconderse un niño...

Los lamentos subieron de volumen y luego se redujeron a leves sollozos. Haru, espantada, miró al techo. Pero no había nada allí arriba... sólo palomas, vigas y restos de manipostería. Además Kusakabe había asegurado la trampilla fijándola con tornillos; ella le había visto hacerlo. Haru subió la escalera y miró hacia la puerta. Estaba cerrada y los tornillos bien ajustados.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida, e iba a descender cuando escuchó el inequívoco sonido de algo que se arrastraba. Palomas, pensó, o una rata. Empujó la puerta con la mano pero no se movió. De pronto, ahogó un quejido. Una astilla de madera se le había clavado en la carne. Aplicó los labios a la herida y observó, pensativa, el trabajo de Kusakabe. Él, siempre tan cuidadoso, qué extraño que hubiera dejado astillada la madera alrededor de los tornillos. Creo que ni yo lo haría tan mal, pensó. Si me dieran las herramientas adecuadas... De pronto contuvo la respiración: Se vio de nuevo en los establos, observando a Kusakabe cuando terminaba de arreglar el trineo de Fon. También estaba Simone, sentada en el borde dé la mesa, con un destornillador en las manos. Kusakabe después había perdido algunas herramientas, de lo que se acusó a Fon, aunque el niño lo negó. Haru se apretó las sienes con las manos.

Recordó que Fon se había comportado entonces de un modo extraño. ¿Sabría tal vez que Simone había cogido las herramientas, pero no quería delatarla? Y la destrucción de su trineo... Era fácil atribuir el hecho a Fon, ¿podía un niño de su frágil constitución usar un martillo de forma tan devastadora?

Haru comenzó a golpear la puerta de la trampilla con los puños.

-¡FON! -llamó desesperadamente. Creyó escuchar un débil quejido en respuesta y eso le bastó. Dio media vuelta y bajó precipitadamente los estrechos escalones. Salió del dormitorio y bajó desalada al vestíbulo, tropezando con Mkuro, que llegaba en aquel momento.

-¡Tranquilízate! -El la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió suavemente-. El doctor está en camino y...

-¡Está arriba! -dijo Haru, casi ahogándose-. En el último cuarto. Simone le llevó allí y cerró la puerta. Tengo que conseguir unas herramientas. ¡Tengo que sacarle!

Mukuro le respondió con dureza:

-Bromeas. Nadie podría hacerle algo así a un niño.

-¡Ella sí! Es capaz de todo, ahora lo sé. Déjame ir, Mukuro. Tengo que sacarle de allí.

-Espera aquí. Veré si encuentro una palanca o algo parecido.

-Un destornillador -dijo ella-. Es lo que necesitas. Hay uno grande. Ella lo tenía en las manos, pero yo no me imaginé...

-Desde luego que no -dijo Mukuro, tranquilizador-. Sube de nuevo, háblale a Fon. Dile que va a recibir ayuda. Él confia en ti.

Haru regresó arriba y se pegó lo más que pudo a la puerta-trampa, con la boca casi contra las maderas. Llamó a Fon de nuevo, cantó, le contó historias divertidas, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta el eco de su propia voz.

Llegó Mukuro, muy apurado.

-No encuentro un destornillador por ningún lado. Si ella lo cogió, debe habérselo llevado, pero traigo esto -sujetaba una pequeña hacha.

-No responde -dijo Haru, clavando los ojos en el hacha-. Mukuro, ¿y si está al otro lado de la puerta cuando tú la destruyas?

-Háblale. Dile que se aleje, que pronto le sacaremos.

Aturdida, Haru obedeció y se apartó a un lado cuando Alan se dispuso a lanzarse contra la trampa. La madera era vieja y comenzó a astillarse después de unos cuantos golpes.

-Haré un agujero -dijo Mukuro, sin dejar de manejar el hacha-. ¿Crees que podrás entrar por él?

-Me las arreglaré -repuso ella.

-No será muy fácil. Debería hacerlo yo.

-No -se opuso Haru-. Subiré yo. No necesito un hueco grande. La destrozada madera se le enganchaba en el suéter y le rasgó los pantalones cuando se introdujo por la abertura, jadeando y con las manos desolladas, se arrodilló en el suelo, al otro lado. Fon yacía en un extremo, hecho un ovillo. Estaba helado y medio inconsciente. Haru se quitó el suéter y lo envolvió en él.

-¡Mukuro! -gritó-. ¡Está aquí! Avisa a M.M.. Que traiga mantas y algo de beber, con un poco de brandy. Y que prepare un baño caliente. Mira si el doctor ha llegado ya. Me quedaré con él. ¡Date prisa!

Escuchó la voz de Mukuro, asintiendo, y el sonido de los pasos que se alejaban. Cogió a Fon entre sus brazos y lo puso sobre su regazo, frotándole las manos y los pies descalzos, que tenían la frialdad del mármol. Le estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho,

tratando de transmitirle algo de su calor.

-Fon -se inclinó y oprimió los labios sobre la frente del pequeño-. Soy tu tía Haru.

-Sí... -el niño parpadeó, preguntando-: ¿Ya ha terminado el juego?

-¿El juego?

-Yo tenía que esconderme... Tía Simone era Daniela-vongola y dijo que me escondería de La Cicatriz para que nunca me encontrara. Pero se fue, hacía frío y yo me asusté mucho.

-Sí -dijo Haru, sintiendo que la garganta le dolía-. Ya ha terminado el juego. Y ahora vas a tomar un buen plato de sopa y a dormir.

-Bueno... Tía Haru, ¿por qué no estás vestida?

-Porque tú estás usando mi suéter. Estás muy chistoso con él: las mangas son demasiado largas y si estiro el cuello, te cubre por completo.

Fon rió suavemente, pero al momento dijo, temblando:

-Tía Haru, no quiero volver a jugar nunca al juego de Daniel-Vongola. Ella rompió mi trineo, ¿sabes?

-¿ Daniel-Vongola o tía Simone?

-No lo sé -cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado-. A veces me enredo. Tía Simone decía que era Daniel-Vongola, pero yo no entiendo cómo puede ser eso.

-No -dijo Haru con suavidad-. Del mismo modo que tío Hibari no puede ser La Cicatriz.

Como el niño no contestó, Haru ya no dijo nada más. Pronto oyó pasos y voces abajo.

-Mukuro -llamó-. Sube la escalera y te pasaré a Fon. Con el niño en brazos, se arrodilló junto al agujero.

-Mira, Fon - le dijo-. La dichosa puerta se ha encajado, así que he de bajarte por el hueco. Imagínate que eres un paquete y que te estoy echando al correo.

Esto provocó una débil risita de Fon.

-Vamos. Debemos tener cuidado porque hay muchas astillas. No te muevas, ¿eh? Los paquetes no se mueven, recuerda. Así, eso es. Mukuro te recibirá.

-No -se oyó la voz de Kyoya-. Yo le recogeré.

Por un instante Haru sintió a Fon tenso entre sus brazos. Pero luego, con un profundo suspiro, se relajó. Kyoya le cogió por las piernas, tirando de él hacia abajo.

-Vete ahora, pequeño - le oyó decir ella-. Tía Haru y yo iremos más tarde a ver cómo estás. El doctor espera para verte.

Escuchó a Fon responder algo y elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento, a la vez que se sentía estremecida por el frío. Asomó la cabeza por el agujero a tiempo de ver a Fon yéndose con Kusakabe.

Kyoya habló de nuevo.

-¿Quieres esperar a que abramos la puerta como es debido?

-No -dio ella y sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear-; tengo demasiado frío, prefiero afrontar las astillas otra vez.

Asomó los pies y las piernas con cuidado y sintió que se los asían, guiándola hasta el escalón superior. Kyoya siguió ayudándole a bajar en silencio. Mukuro, al pie de la escalera,

sujetaba aún el hacha.

-¡Muy bien! -dijo Mukuro con torpeza y se ruborizó.

Haru reparó en su aspecto: rotos y polvorientos los pantalones y un breve sujetador de encaje, que era lo único que cubría su busto. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Kyoya se quitó la chaqueta y se la echó sobre los hombros. Haru le dio las gracias con la mirada.

-Será mejor que me vaya y deje el hacha en el taller -dijo Mukuro con voz que se esforzaba en parecer alegre y normal. Les dirigió una sonrisa vacilante y se fue silbando.

Haru dijo con voz apagada:

-Ha sido muy amable.

-Creo que está enamorado de ti -repuso Kyoya con calma.

-No -Haru tragó saliva, nerviosa-, no lo creo.

-Entonces no tienes mucha experiencia en reconocer el amor cuando un hombre te lo ofrece, ¿no es cierto, querida mía?

Haru no respondió.

-Hemos encontrado a Simone -continuó él-. Su coche se había salido de la carretera, estrellándose contra la pared de piedra que la bordea.

-¿Está...?

-No -Kyoya curvó los labios en una mueca-. Simone es capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera está herida. Pero no he tenido que emplear mucha persuasión para que nos dijera qué había hecho con Fon. Decía que se trataba de una broma, pero no le ha parecido tan divertido cuando ha descubierto que no estaba dispuesto a traerla aquí ni a llevarla al taller más próximo.

-¿Quieres decir que la has abandonado allí?

-Alguien la descubrirá tarde o temprano -repuso él con indiferencia-. Quien me preocupa es Fon. Tengo que darte las gracias por tu rápida intervención.

-No es necesario que me las des -se apresuró a decir ella-. Yo... le he tomado mucho cariño a Fon. Voy a echarle de menos.

Se produjo otra pausa y añadió rápidamente:

-Kyoya, llegué a pensar lo peor de ti sin ningún fundamento y aunque no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, quiero que sepas que lo siento. Hay algo más -añadió-. Cuando hablamos hace un rato, me has dicho que te ofendí al rechazarte la noche de nuestra boda porque... te encontré repulsivo. No es verdad, te lo juro. Jamás me lo has parecido en ningún sentido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué cerraste los ojos y apartaste la cabeza cuando te besaba?

-Porque yo estaba... desnuda y sentí vergüenza.

Kyoya levantó una ceja, sorprendido, y ordenó a la joven:

-Dame mi chaqueta.

-Eso es cruel -protestó Haru, ciñendo aún más la chaqueta contra su cuerpo.

-¿Tan odioso te parece que yo te mire?

-No -repuso ella con sinceridad-. O por lo menos, no me lo parecería si supiera por qué lo deseas... Si fuera para darme luego una lección, resultaría espantoso. Y si fuera porque quieres que me vaya y piensas que no vas a tener luego la oportunidad de mirarme, sería peor aún.

-¿Y si te dijera que, para mí, estés cubierta de hollín, desnuda o vestida de harapos, eres lo más bello que jamás he visto y que por eso quiero mirarte y lo haré hasta que me muera? ¿Es que aún imaginas que puedo dejarte ir a sitio alguno fuera de mi vista?

-¡KYOYA! -el rostro de Andrea se cubrió de lágrimas que ya no intentó retener.

-No sé qué clase de vida te estoy ofreciendo -dijo él-. No será fácil, sobre todo por la forma en que Fon piensa de mí.

-Las cosas mejorarán cuando no sea el único niño del castillo -dijo Haru, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas-. Te amo, Kyoya -dejó que la chaqueta cayera de sus hombros y le tendió los brazos. Cuando Kyoya se acercó, ella levantó la cara para besarle.

Parecía que habían pasado siglos cuando él, con la cabeza entre sus senos, murmuró:

-¿Te he hecho daño?

Haru le acarició tiernamente el cabello.

-No me he fijado.

-¡Qué desvergonzada! - exclamó él, divertido. Haru suspiró con languidez, pero se forzó a reaccionar.

-Debemos ir a ver si Fon está bien.

-Fon está muy bien y recibiendo toda clase de atenciones -los brazos masculinos se cerraron posesivamente alrededor de ella-. No tengas tanta prisa en abandonar nuestra torre de marfil, querida mía. El mundo puede ser muy cruel, como ya lo habrás descubierto.

-Pero ya no nos hará daño jamás -dijo ella con voz dulce.

-No... -Kyoya se incorporó un poco y la miró. Había cierta tristeza en sus facciones, pero también una mágica ternura en sus ojos al observarla, ruborosa y radiante tras el encuentro amoroso.

-No esperes milagros, amor mío. No quiero que te hieran de nuevo por ser excesivamente confiada.

-Nadie podrá herirme -contestó ella-, si tú estás a mi lado.

Los labios de él apresaron los suyos con una pasión a la que Haru supo corresponder. Allí, en el lugar de las tormentas, había encontrado su paraíso.


End file.
